Promise
by Kyrial Halcoryn
Summary: At the end of the world, when there's nothing left, it's time for us to return to the past and change our future. Part time-travel, part... well... read and see for yourself. Still alive! x.x
1. Crimson Days: Depart I

**Promise**

**A/N: **So... I've been working on this for _aaaages._ It's nowhere near done. I haven't even made a sizeable dent in the whole thing yet... but if it does get finished, it will be Epic. With a capital E. It's something I promised to myself I would get finished, ironically... even if it takes me a while. All Bleach characters have featured at some point in either the manga or the anime... well... all Bleach characters at the _beginning_ of the story, anyway. (I've just started watching the Bount arc. Should they be included or not? Please let me know what you think!)

It has a lot of explanation and filling out of characters. Isshin and Ryuuken will be more major characters! Uryuu's mother actually features! Aizen gets more of a backstory! So do Kisuke, Isshin, Yoruichi and Ichigo!... along with practically everyone else. Wonderweiss has a way less crappy resurrecion! Shiro features in real life, not just Ichigo's head! Also, Uryuu and Ichigo awesomeness! Not slash, or any kind of yaoi relationship. (I have nothing against yaoi or slash, but in this case that I'm writing about, it would be pretty inappropriate.)

Also, I need your help with the name of a zanpakuto. It should, roughly, equivalate to something along the lines of 'Lone Sky Guardian' , but I don't know all that much about Japanese so I wouldn't be able to do a very good translation of the English into Romanji. Please let me know if you can help with this, or give me the name of a decent translator, since I need the name before I can actually post up the story much further.

**Story Concepts: **Uh... time-travel and reincarnation. I think that's about as much as I can say without ruining it.

**Disclaimer: **If wishes were money, I would be rich enough to own... uh... probably a laptop. Definitely not Shonen Jump. Or Tite Kubo. They will both belong to Aizen-sama after his plans for world domination succeed. Most characters belong to Tite Kubo. The story concept is mine. *growls* As are the OCs whose number I can count on one hand (two of 'em, excluding zanpakuto). Raito Yagami also features! He belongs to those wonderful guys named Ohba and Obata or some variation thereof. The Crimson Guard is a personal concept.

* * *

And without further ado...

* * *

_I made a promise a while ago._

_

* * *

_

A single pebble  
fall on snow, bounce once, twice  
let fall avalanche.

(That same pebble falls once more  
let stop avalanche.)

* * *

_"Deem de de deem de de deem de de deem da de deem da de deem dem deem deem deem…" _(Tetris theme tune)

* * *

Twelve hummed to himself, spinning around on his swivel chair with his eyes shut as his fingers danced across the keyboard. It was an entirely pointless exercise, which achieved nothing whatsoever apart from passing the time for the defensive systems to regenerate. One of his screens was displaying vital radar; two through four were vidcams, six registered vitals. Seven and eight kept an eye on what were laughingly still called the Living World, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Nine was the building's systems. And five, of course, was purely for experimental purposes.

His thumbs flicked across the keyboard as he tapped the arrow keys on it quickly, arranging the colourful world rapidly to his liking. It was an experiment.

Of course it was an experiment. No scientist of _his _calibre would possibly be playing Tetris for any other reason.

_"Intruders detected. Hostiles, count 5 reiatsu signatures, no power sources detected or electrical devices, yadda yadda yadda, nothing special as far as I can tell. Signatures identified as minor demon, class: 17. Location: approaching Gate 5 at a speed of 9 ms-1, e.t.a. 90 seconds."_

He opened his eyes, pressed pause, and wheeled himself over to the first computer screen.

_"Any action you want me to take?"_

"Standard."

He watched the reiatsu signatures of the imps approach the entrance, and slow down just before the gate. He smirked evilly, although his heart wasn't entirely in it. There just wasn't the _point_ any more.

"Aaand… shuffle," he murmured, as two reiatsu signatures – Eleven and Three – moved rapidly towards the point of entry. He gestured in midair, snapping his fingers. "Execute."

The five signatures shifted into a different location, before winking out and disappearing completely.

_"And he shoots, and… He scores!… Again." _There was a light cough._ "Anyway, Aizen, 100245; Crimson Guard, 94742 and counting."_

The two familiar signatures stopped completely, before retreating.

Twelve smiled, before moving back to the video game.

"Very retro."

Twelve's's hand was on his sword and half-drawn before he registered the pale-haired arrancar in front of him as One.

He let out a breath, slipping the zanpakuto back into her sheath. "Instinct," he said carelessly, waving a hand.

"I'd be more worried if you _didn't_ react to my prescence," One muttered. "Was it really necessary to get the systems to deal with it?"

Twelve turned back round to face his computer screens once more. "To answer your question, yes, that was necessary, as you well know. You yourself were the one to declare that we shouldn't waste our abilities on small fry." He paused for a fraction of a second. "King."

"I thought I asked you not to call me that," One replied, annoyed.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's your correct title. Even if you refuse to accept it." _Even if Las Noches as I remember it has been destroyed completely, _he added silently.

"I know it's my damn title. That doesn't mean I need _reminding_ every day. I get that enough with _him_ as it is…" he muttered darkly.

"Did you just come for a casual visit, or was there a purpose? Not that I mind your wonderful presence, but my Tesla coils aren't charging themselves." He paused. "Well, actually they _are,_ using ambient reiatsu, but that's hardly the point…"

"Actually… there _is_ a reason."

"Oh? Do tell." Twelve reached a hand up to push his spectacles back into their proper position.

"Keigo just came back."

"Number Two of the Crimson Guard," he mused. "What of him?"

"At least use people's _names_, Szayel."

"If you say so, Ichigo. You were saying?" he prompted.

Ichigo pulled out a bone-white key, a shade paler than his own hands, and dangled it in front of Szayel, whose eyes widened.

"The King's Key," he breathed. "You found it?"

"Keigo stole it from Aizen. Seems he's been getting careless recently."

Szayel noted the slight catch in his voice at the name.

_Sentimentality?_

"Why are you showing me this?"

Ichigo dropped it into Szayel's hands. "Look closely."

"There's… part of it missing?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yup."

"But… the Hougyoku – Aizen used it. This should be _whole_."

"He just used the Hougyoku to substitute the part from the Living World… and the part from Hueco Mundo's still missing. He never took Las Noches' crown."

"What do you plan to do with that?"

Ichigo removed the coronet, the tooth-edged remnant of his Hollow mask, and took the key back from Szayel. He held them both in his left hand, before drawing a slender black-and-white zanpakuto. The white was in the majority, a small pale orb set into the blade with a dark sliver down its left edge.

"Heal it." He made a 'turn around' motion with the tip of the blade.

Szayel rolled his eyes, but nonetheless did so as Ichigo shut the door. He also took the extra provision of closing his eyes and covering them with the sleeve of his uniform. Past experience had proven that watching this particular ritual when the moon was over half-full was never a good idea if one wanted to retain one's vision.

"Rise, Getsune."

A faint light shone, penetrating the darkness behind his sleeve. The reiatsu increased from practically nothing to what would have been, for most of the old captain-rank shinigami, bankai level.

"_Shine._"

_"Reiatsu at high takeup rate. Adjusting absorption process. The hell is Ichi doing right now?"_

The light flared past Szayel's eyelids, leaving spots in front of his eyes despite the fact he was facing in the opposite direction. However, the light was nothing in comparison to the flare of reiatsu, bringing him to his knees and effectively crippling him temporarily.

_"Fine… don't answer me. Reiatsu storage units completely filled; levels are at 100%. Reserve reiatsu storage units completely filled; levels are at 100%."_

Light and spiritual pressure both faded, dying back down to normal levels. Szayel dropped his arm, and turned back around just as Ichigo sheathed Getsune.

"Did you have to use full power?" he asked, making a face.

"That was three-quarters. Any less, and it wouldn't have worked." Ichigo lifted up the King's Key. It was now complete, although the coronet had vanished in the process of its making.

"And what were you planning to do with the King's Key, exactly?"

"Use it. I'm going to make a heartfelt request to the current King of Heaven."

"This is because of _her,_ isn't it? The princess."

Ichigo refused to reply, instead slipping the key into his pocket.

"What if he doesn't listen? What if he refuses?"

"Then I'll have to ask nicely. I won't be back."

"You're just _leaving?_"

"Yup."

"But – " Szayel was flabbergasted. "Why? You can't just – "

"She's not the only person I'm doing this for." Ichigo swallowed. "By the time I'm done… this will never have happened."

His amber gaze locked with the other man's eyes.

"It'll never need to."

And he vanished, with a gentle harmonic note of shindo.

Szayel stared in shock for two seconds, before sprinting back out into the white hallway with shindo, knowing he couldn't catch up but still hoping he could make it to the Heaven Gate in time.

_Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle…_

_

* * *

_

**Who the hell are these guys?**

The Crimson Guard number from 1 to 25. All of them bar two OC's and one outsider from a different manga/anime have featured in the manga arcs at some point. And yes, their numberings have a meaning to them (well... mostly). Six of them are deceased. All of them have unique titles, and we will be seeing all of them properly at some point... hopefully.

One: The King  
Two: The Phantom  
Three: The Tyrant  
Four: The Healer  
Five: The Trancer  
Six: The Fire Demon  
Seven: The Giant  
Eight: The Dervish  
Nine: The Amythest Knight  
Ten: The Ice Dragon  
Eleven: The Dragon Knight  
Twelve: The Scientist  
Thirteen: The Sage  
Fourteen: The Balance  
Fifteen: The Peacock  
Sixteen: The Panther  
Seventeen: The Centaur  
Eighteen: The Pharaoh  
Nineteen: The Archer  
Twenty: The Deva  
Twenty-one: The Fallen  
Twenty-two: The Kitsune  
Twenty-three: The Blood Demon  
Twenty-four: The Flower  
Twenty-five: The Castle

Probably most people won't get some of these. Some of them are really obvious, though, and if you don't get _them_, I think I'll cry. Quietly. In the corner. The nicknames are mostly references to people's abilities, names or appearences.


	2. Crimson Days: Depart II

**A/N: Slightly re-edited. **Reviews, reviews, delicious tasty reviews... although I think everyone will be saying something along the lines of 'WTF?!' when they find out who all the members of the Crimson Guard are... especially number 25. As a hint: Six and twenty are the OCs, there are two Visoreds, Orihime doesn't feature in these numbers, I have heard what I consider to look like a fox referred to as both a cat and a dragon, and I seriously doubt anyone will get number fourteen. Also, Raito-kun isn't number three.

For slight clarification: The original timeline is roughly similar to the Bleach manga arcs, except the Bounts _will_ be included. (Somehow, I think Ichigo really won't like Kariya this time round.) There _are_ several minor differences in the original timeline (Kuukaku being older than Kaien, Wonderweiss _not_ being deliberately made to have such a sucky single-purpose resurrecion and part of the conversations in Turn Back The Pendulum). Why? Because... otherwise I couldn't get this story to work, really, since Kuukaku is the same age as Yoruichi, and Yoruichi is the same age (roughly, by my estimate) as Kisuke.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. Yet. Maybe when I acheive world domination... progress... nil. Nope. Not gonna happen.

* * *

In Ichigo's mind, _Viva La Vida _was playing, a song he hadn't heard for such a long time. He didn't have time for much music any more.

_"What're you doing, Ichigo?"_

He ignored the question.

_"Fine… just ignore me. It's not as if I do anything _important_ round here."_

"Saving 'Hime," he finally answered. "Is that a good enough answer?"

There was no reply, just silence. Just as he was about to step into the last corridor, it started to move. He sighed, and forced it to stay in position, causing a grinding noise as the two instructions conflicted. It stayed put long enough for him to speed through.

He placed his badge against the entrance pad. It would only work for him; one of the many precautions Szayel had included in security. The door opened to reveal a plain white room. In the centre, standing free of the walls, stood a door. And there, standing next to it…

"Ichigo?"

Yumichika stared at him.

He cursed silently. Of course this would happen; after all, there was always a guard on duty. He'd made _sure_ there was always a guard here. In a way, he supposed, it was probably best that Yumichika was there, not Hitsugaya or Grimmjow.

"Yumichika," he said levelly. "Let me past."

"Ichigo, you of all people should know…" He sighed.

"I can't." The Azure Peacock leapt into his hand. "Did you really think I would fall for such feeble trickery and illusions, _Aizen Sosuke?_" he spat, before lifting his free hand to his eyes. "_The face of the world trembles under the pressure of the shattered ice. Evaporate and disperse the mist! Bakudo 47: _Purifying Flare!_"_

White light erupted from his palm, blinding Ichigo. The spell would literally blind everybody in the vicinity, and rip away any kind of illusion or artificial darkness, even Kyoka Suigetsu's shikai. It was highly useful in a battle, provided the user shielded their own eyes first. Even if there was no illusion present, it still made an excellent distraction… although its difficulty lay in the fact it did not prevent new illusions from being created after the flare had hit.

With _that man_, it would provide a split-second's worth of an opening.

"Split and deviate, Ruriiro Kujaku."

The long tendrils separated out from the blade of the sword, thorny vines whipping out to tangle and embrace everything in the room quite effectively. Ichigo dodged, or rather, attempted to dodge.

He would've made it. He _knew_ he would've made it if he hadn't been in such an idiotically small space, and if he wasn't worried about destroying half the building, and if he hadn't been worried about hurting Aysegawa. As it was, he was half-blinded, with the thorns against his skin sapping his reiatsu. They couldn't pierce his hierro, but then, they didn't need to, did they?

A cero sparked in his hand, beginning to come into existence, only to have its reiatsu sucked up by the vines. It winked back out.

He struggled to reach Getsune as the vines wound their way more tightly around his body, binding his arms rigidly behind his back.

_"Ichigo?"_

There weren't many options left.

* * *

Yumichika watched as the vines wrapped around everything, including the struggling figure. They held the man within hanging in the air, as some of the others grew to flow over the two doors to the room.

_"Something's wrong," _murmured his zanpakuto thoughtfully.

The figure stilled as the flower buds came into existence. They were considerably more plentiful than he'd expected, and also white. Not black, purple or even red or orange. And he couldn't feel any reiatsu from the man in front of him, although the flowers hadn't even bloomed yet.

Something was definitely wrong. There was no killing intent. The flowers weren't tainted by any colour, unforced, pure and beautiful in the way he knew Aizen's intentions would never be.

Would Ichigo ever be weak enough to get trapped in his shikai? No.

_But then, neither would Aizen._

_And Ichigo probably wouldn't try too hard to kill you, that's just Ichigo, _his zanpakuto added as an afterthought, ruffling its feathers slightly.

Why would Ichigo even want to break into heaven for?

_…Inoue, Ishida, Mizuiro, Sado, Rukia, Renji… What, you want me to write a full list for you? Tch._

_Shut up,_ he snapped, annoyed.

The spiritual pressure increased considerably, spiking suddenly and increasing the growth of the blooms. More buds came into being all the way down the length of the vines as they absorbed more reiatsu and grew.

Yumichika gritted his teeth as the hilt shuddered in his hands under the reiatsu. The problem with his shikai was that the more powerful it became from the target's reiatsu, the more difficult it became to control.

_We won't be able to keep this up at this rate…_

The vines grew rampant, almost covering the entire free space in the room as the flowers started to bloom and open, all of them pure white.

There was a pulse, and his shikai exploded, leaving behind a maelstrom of its white petals. He was flung against the wall by the force of the reiatsu explosion, causing several somethings to crack, probably including his spine. Painfully.

_But on the plus side, the flowers are white…_

Through the haze of pain, he saw Ichigo turn around to face him, and unsheathe the zanpakuto.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, just before he blacked out.

* * *

Ichigo stared down at Yumichika as the petals settled. Those that landed on his body dissolved, sinking into the skin and healing his wounds a little.

He drew his blade.

"Shine."

The light bloomed again. When it faded, Yumichika groaned slightly.

Ichigo hesitated.

_What if he says no?_

_Then we're going to have to come up with a different option, Ichigo, _she murmured gently. _We can't do much about that._

He reached down for the Key, and lifted it up to the door. It swung open soundlessly before he even touched it, revealing a thin sliver of light down a flight of stairs as the key slipped from his fingers.

_Well? Shall we?_

_Yes._

He stepped through.

* * *

Tatsuki was grumbling all the way back to her quarters, metal armour still on, mainly due to the fact that she hadn't been wearing anything when she'd been rudely interrupted by the alert. Shiro was adjusting the bedsheet he'd had time to grab, wrapping it more securely around his waist with Zangetsu slung casually across his back.

There was a wolf-whistle from down the corridor. Without even bothering to look, Shiro gave a one-finger salute to Shinji. Tatsuki didn't even bother to make a response to him.

God, she would _kill_ that man with his lewd smile one day. _And_ Szayel.

"Bastard interrupting…" Shiro muttered.

"…I was _sleeping._"

There was a graunching noise, indicating the corridors of the building were attempting to be moved by two different people at the same time and failing miserably at achieving either movement.

Shiro looked up suddenly, staring unseeing at the wall.

"Idiot. When're they going to get that sorted out?" Tatsuki glanced at Shiro, who wasn't responding. "Shiro? Shiro, you okay?"

"BASTARD!" he yelled to the ceiling as it shook.

"Shiro?"

The hollow grabbed her arm.

"Bankai!"

The reiatsu exploded, but he didn't even wait for it to settle, using his greatly increased speed and shindo to make his way to the Heaven Gate as reiatsu suddenly spiked from the room.

"That bastard Ichigo's leaving without us – " A storm of curse words followed as a corridor Shiro had been about to take suddenly flipped sidewards.

Tatsuki kept sprinting, close to her limit even with her ability still activated. "What're you talking about?! There's nowhere else left to go!"

"Keigo brought him the fuckin' King's Key. That's where he went. Heaven. An' Ichigo's gonna use it to leave us all behind – "

Shiro came to an abrupt halt, dropping bankai and slapping his badge to the pad at the side of the sliding door. It opened, revealing a semi-conscious Yumichika and scattered white flower petals on the floor. Worse still, the door was ajar, with the key whole and lying on the floor.

It swung shut just as Shiro lunged for it.

Ichigo had already left.

"Yumichika?" Tatsuki asked tentatively.

He cracked open an eye.

"Oh. It's Tatsuki and Shiro." The eye shut. "Fifteen seconds too late, I may note. You're wearing a bedsheet… how terribly unfashionable."

"Shut up!" Shiro yelled. "It ain't as if I had much warning before – " He cut himself short.

"I couldn't stop Ichigo." Yumichika raised a hand, eyes still shut, and the white petals lifted back into the air. They spun into a whirlwind around him before dissolving, healing his wounds and reforming into the sword once more.

There was a gentle hum, and the air settled once more as Szayel arrived, looking extremely ruffled.

"IDIOT!"

Shiro leapt without warning to launch a flying kick at Szayel's face, who dodged quickly.

"What was that for?"

"I'd've been here quicker if ya hadn't done your damn corridor-moving stunt again!" Shiro yelled. "I could'a stopped him!"

"We can still – " Szayel began, before being cut off by a fist.

"He ain't coming back. Ever. He's gone for good. I can't even _hear_ him now."

"…gone?" Tatsuki asked in disbelief.

"Left."

"He said he'd try to change the past," Szayel murmured in a daze, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't think he'd actually…"

There was a stunned pause.

"If Ichigo tried to change the past," Yumichika began, "why are we still here?"

"Because he fucked up," replied Shiro bluntly.

"Because he didn't get there." Tatsuki said quietly.

"Because he hasn't made enough of a difference to the temporal flow for this particular potential timeline to be eradicated completely yet," Szayel said calmly.

There was a heartbeat.

"Okay, I caught about three words of that," Tatsuki said slowly. "In normal language, that is…?"

"Bullshit. Probably." Szayel reached down to touch the King's Key.

"But on the plus side, we might be able to follow him… with this!"

The key disintegrated to the touch, separating out into a golden medallion, a pair of bronze shackles, the shaft of a white bone key and Ichigo's mask fragment.

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Or not," Yumichika finished, adjusting his decorative feathers and brushing an imaginary fleck of dust off his uniform.

"So what now?"

* * *

**Ichigo: **Attempting to teach 11th-sqaddies kido and hado may be dangerous for the state of your physical and mental health... there's a _reason_ why Zaraki never -

**Mysterious Offscreen Female Voice:** Hado No. 63: Hiryugenkizokushintenraho!

A very, very, _very_ small spark of lightning earths itself from offscreen on Ichigo's hair, causing it to stand on end. Sort of.

**Ichigo: **...you mispronounced it.

**

* * *

CRIMSON GUARD PROFILE:** **One**

**Name: **Ichigo Kurosaki, commonly referred to as 'King' or 'Jyuushiro's hot sister' (but not the last unless you want your face cero'ed off, or your name is Keigo Asano and you have VERY good reactions today).

**Species: **Arrancar.

**Appearance: **Pale. Long white hair, amber eyes.

**Location of Hollow hole: **Base of sternum.

**Zanpakuto: **Getsune (female), kido-type. As a result, his resurrecion is... shall we say... quite feminine. Anyone who's seen it either dies of Getsune's special ability or laughter.

**Zanpakuto release: **Rise, Getsune.

**Resurrecion: **Interesting points about Getsune's two main abilities is that they are tied in with the phases of the moon in the Living World. If the moon is full, then the restorative abilities of Ichigo's resurrecion are maximised, at the cost of its destructive abilities; if the moon is new, the destructive abilities are at their peak. As a result, the resurrecion is something of a wild card at times, which is why Ichigo doesn't use it all that much. It won't ever get shown in this story, anyway.

**Likes: **His friends (Orihime in particular)

**Dislikes: **Demons of any kind, being referred to as Ukitake's sister, being pounced on by Grimmjow, sweetcorn, anyone who hurts his friends.

**Abilities: **Competent with kido, all other skills above average. Of course, this is 'above average' and competent for _Ichigo_. Certain persons (such as Shinji and Shiro) like to remind him that he's still below their ability. The fact that one of them is his own not-quite-so-inner-any-more-Hollow rankles. Other skills include competence with hollow abilities (resurrecion, cero etc.). As Shiro and Ichigo were originally part of the same being, they still share a mental link, although their bodies have been separated entirely by the combined works of Kisuke Urahara and Szayel Aporro Granz. As a result, they're extremely good at fighting in synchronity, and any being that manages to piss off _both_ Ichigo and Shiro simultaneously is really, really screwed.

**A little backstory we'll never see: **Ichigo became a hollow after an unfortunate incident after Shiro had been separated from him, which involved a powerful hollow with a rather nasty ability of rapidly accelerating the hollowification process of any in the vicinity. After some time, Shiro, Tatsuki and Orihime managed to hunt down Ichigo in Hueco Mundo, the first two weakening him enough for Orihime to get close and use the Shun Shun Rikka. She attempted to reverse the hollowification process completely, but instead, managed to break down Ichigo's mask and force him back to his senses, at a considerable cost to herself.


	3. Unfortunate AN

-receiving incoming transmission-

_Swearing is audible from offscreen. A fuzzy image resolves itself into a rather bored-looking Uryuu Ishida, sitting on a chair in what appears to be a recording studio._

_"Oi, Ishida!"_

_Ichigo Kurosaki comes into view, wearing what appears to be one of Ishida's more eccentric creations. Uryuu barely glances up, instead putting another few stitches into a white cape with a red diamond pattern across the base.  
_

_"What."_

_"What're you doing here? Isn't Urahara meant to be here for the next scene or something?"_

_"...is that why you're wearing that?"_

_"Obviously. Why the hell else would I put this damn thing on?" Ichigo pulls at his outfit with an annoyed expression.  
_

_"Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that?"_

_"No." He looks aside, and yawns. "Hey, why is Kyr swearing so much?"_

_"Because she just lost the entirety of the next four chapters of this story."_

_"Four chap-?!"_

_"You weren't listening, were you?"_

_"Shut up! I have better things to do with my time than just get dressed and find out we're not even_ _recording yet! I'm not the one with loads of time on my hands! Just 'cause_ you_ don't feature for the next five chapters doesn't mean everyone's got loads of free time round here! I - "  
_

_A keyboard arcs from off-camera and hits Ichigo on the head, knocking him over._

_"Ow! What the hell was that for?"_

_"Being intensely irritating." Uryuu returns his attention to his work. "She isn't in a good mood."_

_"Yeah... I kind of figured." Ichigo stands up, rubbing the bruise on his head. "Wait... so that means we're not featuring properly on Monday?"_

_"Not unless somebody happens to find a blue 256-MB USB pen between now and then."_

_"...damn." _


	4. Avant L'Heureusement: The Blade

**A/N: **The USB is back! Woo. Unfortunately, I can't post during holidays, so this will be all for the next two weeks. Sorry. The title of this arc is meant to mean 'before the happiness', roughly speaking.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. I don't pwn it, either.

* * *

Urahara wandered the alleys of the market, following instinct and his feet. Usually, browsing through the stalls was a fairly interesting venture, mainly because you never knew for certain what you might find there, mistaken for something next to worthless. And if there was anybody who knew value when they saw it, it was a shopkeeper – or, to be more accurate, a 'purveyor of interesting and unusual goods' to those who knew about the spiritual world's existence.

And less interesting and more usual ones as well, yes, I have that shampoo if you want it, very popular with Yoruichi, yes, including candies, no, you don't get a student discount, no, I don't take credit, what kind of legal tender is _that?_

Who just happened to be the very old ex-captain of the Twelfth Division of a semi-secret Society that, if one told anybody on the street about it, would probably cause scoffing and disbelief, or, if further proof of said Society was provided, screaming and running in the opposite direction.

He followed the trace of reiatsu past the other stalls, sparing a glance at their wares before passing on. No, there was something of _worth_ here, he was sure.

His feet and Benehime brought him to a large metal skip, rusted, and the back of the market, where everything classed as 'worthless' ended up. Kisuke pulled a face; quite frankly, the idea of digging through the entire skip wasn't making him feel so eager about this any more.

As if sensing his emotions and presence, the reiatsu spiked suddenly and sharply, dying down after a few seconds.

_"He's here,"_ murmured Benehime.

"Who?"

_"A zanpakuto…"_

Urahara ran his gaze across the broken wooden crates lying next to the skip, and made his way towards them, figuring it was probably the easiest place to start from.

He hit paydirt. Buried beneath sawdust lay a relatively demure-looking sword, with grey handle-wrappings and white diamond pattern, pale grey sheath, average length, two tassels – white and bright sky-blue – attached to the base of the hilt.

It wasn't one he recognised, or even one he'd heard of before. Some of the zanpakuto were infamous for their power; Ryujin Jakka, for example, amongst others. But then, there were numerous zanpakuto, not all of them in circulation at the same time. Some of them took over a thousand years before returning to be wielded again, almost forgotten; others practically vanished off the face of Soul Society. Very occasionally, they were destroyed completely, erased from existence along with their wielder, although that was extremely rare. And, every now and then, a brand new and completely-unheard-of one would turn up out of nowhere, calling to its wielder. Nobody really knew _why,_ or _how,_ apart from the zanpakuto.

And then there was a zanpakuto, here of all places, in the Living World, in what was essentially the trashcan of a market in a backwater town in Japan.

Urahara frowned. The sword didn't seem any the worse for wear; in fact, it was practically pristine. No marks or scratches on the blade, no signs of normal wear and tear of any kind.

Nothing.

Extremely suspicious.

He glanced around cautiously to see whether anybody was looking, then slipped it under his coat and made his way back to his own shop, doing a mental calculation. Yoruichi would be about done in the hairdresser's in fifteen minutes, and making her own way back home. He still had that nifty device for revealing the souls of zanpakuto somewhere in the basement, yes, and then he could ask some questions.

He felt its spirit watching him all the way home, although Benehime didn't say anything else on the matter.

_Probably jealous,_ he decided. _I'll have to make it up to her later with hollows. Twenty hollows._

* * *

It took ten minutes for him to dig through the boxes and discover what he was looking for; a flat, plain-looking wooden dummy that, according to the best traditions of the universe, was right at the back, buried underneath a yellow stuffed toy elephant, a series of abandoned soul candies and a crate of toilet paper.

Dragging it out, he stood it up in the super-secret, totally-not-illegal Urahara's Underground Lair ™. It was best to work with space, preferably a very empty space whose contents (and, indeed, walls and ceiling) you weren't too fussed about when working with a zanpakuto. Particularly when it was one you had no previous experience with whatsoever, and had never heard of.

He took a deep breath under Benehime's disapproving eye, then drew the unfamiliar sword and plunged it deep into the dummy…_And voila!_

"Done yet, Kisuke?" came an impatient voice.

Urahara turned around to see what appeared to be a totally normal human, albeit a tall ginger one with scruffy hair and a set of white robes.

A white cape lay across his back, blue-edged, split in half and tapering to a point at its base, with what seemed like a strange five-point star picked out in royal blue upon it. The twin of the sword currently embedded in the dummy hung at his waist, attached by an azure sash. And, sitting next to the sword, a small bone-white badge with a single horizontal stroke on it.

"Ah." He hesitated for a second at the face. Warning bells were jangling extremely loudly in his mind, and an insistent little voice in his head was trying to tell him something extremely important about vice-captains… that he couldn't remember.

Annoying. Old age really was starting to get to him.

"You look familiar." _Kaien? No… that boy didn't have orange hair…_

"Really." It wasn't a question.

_This is a test. _Urahara tilted his head sideways slightly. "What's your name?"

"For now, you can call me Ichigo."

"Ichigo…" He stared as memory flicked a card.

_Black and a boy that looked almost exactly the same. Three brothers._

"Ichigo? I used to know somebody with that name."

The only response was a shrug.

"He looked like you, actually." Urahara began to fan himself gently, sending a gentle breeze towards his face.

"Wow, there's a coincidence," he drawled.

"Ichigo as in 'One Guardian' or 'Strawberry'?"

This startled the spirit. "What?"

"Because if your name was actually supposed to signify 'Strawberry', then your bankai would be delicious _and_ deadly at the same time."

A muscle jumped in his jaw. "It's the first one. _Not_ the second. And it isn't my _real _name."

"Ah." He stopped. "The second would be appropriate with your hair…"

"Shut up, Kisuke."

"How does a zanpakuto know my name…" he mused.

"Mention anything of this to anybody whatsoever, _particularly_ Isshin Kurosaki, and your shop will take another eighty years just to rebuild."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, and stopped fanning.

"And I'll _never _forgive you."

Kisuke stared.

"_And_ I'll spread the rumour that Yachiru Kusajishi is really your secret lovechild with Szayel Apporo Grantz."

He looked nonplussed.

"And," there was a slight smirk on the other man's face at this, "I'll let everybody know _exactly_ what happened on that night we both graduated. _Especially_ Yoruichi," he added as an afterthought.

"You wouldn't," Urahara breathed in a kind of fascinated horror.

"Try me." He folded his arms.

"Well." Urahara resume fanning. "I can hardly argue with a threat like that, can I? Although," he continued, "I'd be fascinated to know what happened to cause _this._"

"What, you expect somebody to look exactly the same after they reincarnate?"

"Black suits you better, Ichi-kun."

"Wow, _that_ nickname brings back memories."

Kisuke grimaced. "Just don't tell Yoruichi about that. Please?"

"Would I do such a thing?"

He considered this. "Probably."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I'm hurt, 'Suke-kun."

He smiled despite himself. "Where have you been for the last few centures?"

The other man suddenly dropped into a poker face. "Can't tell."

"Ichi-kuuun… you're so _mean._"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and sat down.

"How did you get here?"

"Can't tell."

"How did you become a zanpakuto?"

"Reincarnation."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Yeah, well… neither did I," Ichigo replied dryly.

"Did you find Hitori?"

Ichigo's head whipped up to stare at Urahara. "What?"

"Did you find Hitori?"

He hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering, "Can't tell."

_"What promise did you make?"_

"What?" Kisuke asked, thrown off by Benehime's question.

"The same promise I've always made."

Benehime seemed satisfied by this answer, inclining her head.

Ichigo hesitated. "Actually, there's something _I_ want to know. What year is it?"

"1969. You've been gone for a while."

"1969?" The slight smile faded. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope. Sorry."

"1969…" Ichigo muttered. A wind began to pick up out of nowhere, stirring the sand lying on the ground as his spiritual pressure spiked sharply.

"WHY?!!" The wind howled, whipping up what was practically a sandstorm as it raged with the spirit's screams. Urahara raised an arm to protect his face, as Benehime remained unmoved.

"TWENTY-FIVE DAMN YEARS I HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOU!"

Kisuke's hat was swept away by the whirlwind. He snatched at it, but missed.

The wind died down as suddenly as it had come, as did the reiatsu level, leaving the sand to settle back on the ground once more and Ichigo hunched up, still sitting on the ground, the hat now in his hand.

"You broke my trees!"

"Good. I hate those damn things. They're the exact same as the ones you get in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo didn't lift his head.

"That's _mean_, Ichi-kun." He pouted. "A lot of work went into those trees!"

"They're _dead_ trees. How much work can you put into them?"

"They took five years to do properly." He paused. "Do I get my hat back?"

Ichigo glanced up, face unreadable, before nodding and throwing it at Kisuke. Or, to be more accurate, at Kisuke's face.

It hit. Hard.

_"Was that necessary?"_

"Not really," Ichigo replied, watching closely. "But it was fun."

Kisuke replaced his hat in its proper position. "What was it you wanted?"

"I have twenty-five years - probably more - to wait before I can get what I need. Thanks to a CERTAIN SOMEBODY screwing up, thank you oh so very much for that." This last part was directed with a glare at the ceiling. "So if you just leave my sword in the back room for the next twenty-five years… in return, I'll help you out around the shop."

He stretched, and got up.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not going to tell me what happened?"

"Nope."

"How could you _help, _exactly?"

"…don't ask me any questions and I won't be forced to lie to you. I'm not obliged to tell _you_ the truth."

"Why twenty-five years?"

"It'll take that long before he's even a _toddler. _There should be a man round here before that time." Ichigo removed the badge from his sash and tossed it casually into the air, eyes following its trajectory. "Ryuuken Ishida."

"Ishida? One of the Quincy?" he asked, surprised.

"Yup." He caught it, glancing at Kisuke.

"You do realise there have been… developments with the Quincy about a century and a half ago?" he asked carefully.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"And you plan to ask me to waltz in there and tell a Quincy that his son is going to be a Shinigami?"

Ichigo winced. "Not exactly."

He explained.

It was a plan of such audacity that even Kisuke had to gape.

"You know," he said slowly, "that's so insane, it might just work."

"_Thank_ you." Ichigo mock-dusted himself down. "Apart from the insane part."

"Well, then." He took a breath. "With such an insane plan, I suppose I'll have to get started then, won't I?"

"Yup."

Kisuke reached for the sword to pull it out, then hesitated.

"By the way… I'm sorr-"

Ichigo interrupted, waving a hand dismissively. "Can it. Just destroy that thing."

"Destroy it?! Do you have any idea how many year's worth of work I put into stabilising that thing?"

"I don't care about the time that went into making it. If Aizen finds it, we're all screwed to hell."

"Why did you think I _left?_ You don't know – " Kisuke gestured, flabbergasted. "You have no idea what it would take to destroy it!"

"What _would_ it take?"

Kisuke stopped. A shadow crossed his face.

"Energy? I have more than enough of that to go round."

"No. That wouldn't be enough." He swallowed. "It doesn't matter. You're right. I'll do it anyway."

"If it's not energy, then what – " Ichigo stopped, staring at the man in front of him in horror. "Oh gods. Please tell me it isn't – "

The zanpakuto was removed as Ichigo's materialisation vanished.

_"Kisuke? KISUKE!" _he yelled.

_"I am sorry we were not able to aid you, Kurosaki-dono." _She inclined her head, then followed her master back up to the shop.

**

* * *

CRIMSON GUARD PROFILE: ****Two**

**Name:** Keigo Asano, commonly referred to as 'Pain In The Ass', 'Asano-san' or 'The Phantom'. Constantly moans that _that guy_ ripped the name off him, despite the fact that D. N. Angel and Phantom Thief Dark existed before his powers actually developed.

**Species: **Human, spirit.

**Appearance: **If you see him, congratulations. Either that or he's doing something wrong today.

**Zanpakuto: **None. Preferred weapons of choice are kido spells and Szayel's little helpers, particularly the tranquilising kind. His powers aren't really the kind that are cut out for combat, which is why he avoids hand-to-hand whenever possible. However, he is capable of using other people's zanpakuto with a lot of persuasion... Maybe.

**Likes: **His friends, cute girls of any kind, trips to the Living World, Hawaii. Glomping Ichigo... not so much these days.

**Dislikes: **Demons of any kind, having to fight, being called Asano-san by Mizuiro, having to go on shopping trips for Szayel's hair dye (chrysanthemum pink) and other supplies.

**Abilities: **Now I wouldn't want to ruin the story, would I? Rest assured we _will_ be seeing more of him... or rather, we won't. However, he is extremely competent with kido.

**A little backstory we'll never see: **Keigo and Szayel are friends (sort of), although they'll never, ever admit it. Szayel claims the only reason he talks to the other man is due to the fact that it's impossible to get some of the stuff for his work any other way. Keigo says their relationship is only because it's convenient, and otherwise, Szayel would get grumpy because his hair would go back to its natural colour and wouldn't help him any more.


	5. Avant L'Heureusement: The Mask

**A/N: **It's spring time. As in, the time when I have hay fever, get ridiculously bunged up and have exams. Gah.

Also, _when are Uryuu Ishida's and Ichigo Kurosaki's birthdays?_ Opinion seems to differ. I know Uryuu's is early November and Ichigo's is early July, but...

**Disclaimer: **Zzz... nnn... what? Oh yeah. Still no joy on the world domination, therefore still don't own.

* * *

"Shinji! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just passin' through. You know how it is." That easy grin was on his face, as always. It reminded Kisuke disturbingly of Ichimaru Gin, although if he'd ever asked, the answer would probably be that the young prodigy had nicked that signature smile off _him _in the first place during his brief time under Shinji. "Always on the move these days."

He knew how it was.

Oh yes. "Tea?"

"Sure, I thought I might as well have a lil' chat while we're here. How've ya been recently?"

"Fine. Tea, please, Ichi!" Kisuke called, before sitting down at the table. "Well? How are people these days? I don't see the lovely Lisa here."

"You've got a new helper?" Shinji asked, sitting down.

"Yep. Whatever you do, just don't insult him."

Shinji looked around. "I don't see anyone. Where – ?" His breath caught as a silver tray floated into the room, seemingly unsupported and bearing a teapot, sugar, milk jug and two cups upon it, before landing upon the table gently.

"Thank you." He lifted the teapot, and poured a stream into each cup.

"Since when did you have an invisible servant? Was that one of your weird experiment thingies again - " Shinji stopped as the teacup wobbled, causing the hot tea to spill upon his lap. "Hey!"

"Like I said… probably best not to offend him." Out of the corner of his eye, Kisuke noticed sugar cube after sugar cube being tipped gently into the other man's teacup, and smiled inwardly. _Oh well._ If Shinji hadn't already noticed, he would do soon enough.

"What _is _he?"

"Zanpakuto. He helps out around the shop, too." Kisuke lifted the tea to his lips, and sipped.

"How can he help?"

"I don't know. He refuses to tell me, although I suspect that the reason he's able to interact so freely has something to do with the fact he doesn't have a wielder at the moment." He noticed the tea in the other's cup swirling gently.

Shinji looked dubious, but lifted his cup.

Sip.

Kisuke remembered just in time to dodge to the side just as Shinji spat out the mouthful he'd just taken.

"How much sugar went in this?!"

"I forgot to warn you… he has a tendency to things like that. For future reference, though, he isn't a 'servant', just a friend – " Kisuke stopped as his hat wobbled slightly. " – okay, a really good friend." He moved his hand up to secure it.

The hat continued to wobble as if an invisible force was tugging at it.

"Fine… the most awesomely badass friend in the name of friendship that transcends even death." Kisuke glared at midair good-humouredly. "Enough yet?"

The hat settled.

"And no modesty whatsoever," he added with a grin as Shinji smirked.

_Oh, that is IT!_

The hat was immediately snatched away from his skull just as Tessai opened the door to the room in perfect time to see Shinji being smacked in the face by the hat.

**

* * *

CRIMSON GUARD PROFILE: ****Three**

**Name:** Shiro. Just... Shiro. Alternatively, 'The Tyrant'.

**Species: **People have died attempting to classify precisely what Shiro is. Ideas vary from 'Hollow' to 'Vasto Lorde' to 'Arrancar' to 'Destruction Incarnate'. This last title pisses off Grimmjow no end, mainly due to the fact that he claims 'Destruction Incarnate' should be _his_ title instead. However, the most accurate description that Kisuke came up with is that Shiro is one-half of a split entity - or, to be more specific, the half that visibly displayed hollow abilities and behaviours when the soul first split.

**Appearance: **Ichigo's original appearance, except with white hair, white skin, black-and-gold eyes, blue tongue (as if he's had way too many slushies). Just in case you don't already know what he looks like.

**Zanpakuto: **Zangetsu (inverse coloured).

**Resurrecion: **Ravage, Diablo Blanco. Read manga chapter 350? Yeah. Like that... but white instead of orange. If you haven't, worse luck. You'll just have to wait until the anime catches up... which might take a while. :P

**Likes: **Tatsuki. His favourite colours are black, white, silver and red. According to him, she looks best because she combines all four after a fight. Also, a good fight, pissing the hell out of Ichigo, freaking out Keigo, and jelly babies (head first).

**Dislikes: **Anyone who hurts Tatsuki. _Anyone_ who hurts Tatsuki is screwed. Anyone who hurts Tatsuki to the extent that she is severely hurt, either physically or emotionally, is royally screwed and will probably be severely maimed or killed by Shiro and Ichigo.

**Abilities: **Shiro is probably unique in the fact that he is capable of shinigami _and_ arrancar abilities to their full potential. He also maintains a mental connection with his other half (stop snickering!), Ichigo. Also, Ichigo and Shiro are capable of melding their powers together again to become a single, unified being, an ability they call 'Joint Resurrecion', which is akin to Shiro's own resurrecion in appearance, although considerably stronger. It's an ability that has only been used once, when Tatsuki was almost killed on a mission that claimed the lives of three other people. The battle that ensued with the creature responsible evaporated the water in the two lowest circles of Hell. It was left comatose; everything else in the vicinity was dead.


	6. Avant L'Heureusement: The Bow

**Disclaimer: **No own Bleach.

**A/N: **MWAHAHAHA... how did I guess? Chapter 401... although I think the power to 'make' a god was a little incorrect, and that I was wrong about a few other things... I might still be right about the Ouken now my suspicions on Hogyokou have been confirmed... hm. It won't have any bearing on _this_ story, though. Planning to write another one featuring Hogyokou and various other interesting things. Probably someone's done it before, but still.

Also, DO NOT KILL THE CLOTHING. OR URYUU ISHIDA WILL KILL YOU.

Am currently considering starting another weird Bleach fic about the badassiest Quincy ever (not Uryuu), Kaien Shiba and various other junk... but considering how much unfinished work I have, that probably won't be happening any time soon. Oh well. This is up early, since the previous chapter was both late _and_ short. Please... enjoy.

* * *

The hollow was dangerously close to the Urahara Shoten, and there was no sign of a shinigami turning up any time soon.

"Fine, I'll deal with it this time," grumbled Yoruichi, as she slipped off the bed and into her cat form once more for the sake of decency.

Kisuke mumbled, and rolled over to her side of the bed, before groaning and getting up, grabbing Benehime. "Might as well keep in practice."

Yoruichi was first to reach the scene. The hollow was an ugly damn great thing, all green-grey ooze and a pulsing mass of disgusting-looking flesh, rather like a slug with a cartoonlike smiling mask that looked out of place on its head. It stank, too, with noxious gas being released from its pores with a hissing noise.

_Dear Kami, what disgusting things have you been _eating_? Trash cans?_

It gurgled as she lunged for its head, cat claws extended for a fatal swipe as a gooey appendage snaked up oh-so-slowly to counter the blow –

And dissolved in a flash of blue light.

She blinked, landing lightly on the pavement, and looked in the direction it'd come from, where a man in a white uniform was now lowering a bright azure bow. It dissipated as he released it.

_Quincy__._

It wasn't often she was beaten to the mark.

"A cat?" the man muttered, moving over to her to stroke her fur. "Were you trying to kill it by yourself?"

"You didn't _have_ to interrupt," she muttered, put out.

The man stopped, surprised, and removed his hand from the back of her head. "A _talking_ cat?"

"My, my… a Quincy." The click-clack of Kisuke's clogs heralded his arrival.

"Shinigami." The man inclined his head courteously. "You're late."

"Perhaps. But it's not often I see someone beat Yoruichi to the punch."

She twisted her head round to glare at him. He merely smiled in response; somehow, he'd managed to find the time to put some clothes on _and_ bring his fan and that goddamned hat with him before he got here. _Cheat._

"Yoruichi?" He lifted her up. "This creature?"

_Creature?_ Okay, _now_ the Quincy was really starting to annoy her.

"Put me down," she growled, and started transforming without further warning.

The man almost dropped her in surprise, just in time to see her make the complete transformation from cat into extremely sexy naked humanoid female.

"Point one, I have a _name._ Point two, refer to me as 'creature' or try to scratch me behind the ears and you die. Are we perfectly clear?" She stretched in such a manner that managed to draw the attention downwards to her ample chest.

The poor man never stood a chance against such weapons.

* * *

Further investigation revealed that the man's name was Souken Ishida, one of exactly two remaining Quincy. That in itself was something of a coincidence.

(Kisuke wondered privately whether there was something about Karakura that attracted such things. When he'd first come there, he'd been _hoping_ for a quiet place he could simply sit back and watch things from with Yoruichi, Isshin and Tessai.

So much for that, now.)

Souken had explained he'd decided to move to Karakura Town with his teenaged son in tow after his brother had died. He hadn't added details, but Kisuke suspected it was probably Hollow-related. With them, it usually was.

"They didn't have you all watched?" Kisuke interrupted, chin resting upon his interlaced fingers. _I thought after the war, the Shinigami would take more care…_

"You weren't on assignment?" Souken frowned.

"Soul Society and I…" Kisuke picked his words carefully. "Let's just say our relationship isn't entirely friendly for now."

"Ah." The other man nodded. "An exile?"

"More or less." He waved his hand casually in the air. "One currently owning a shop for, shall we say… the more spiritually aware."

"I see." Souken sighed. "Evidently Soul Society has been slacking as of recently. I've barely sensed one shinigami in my vicinity once every two weeks, if that, and they're not interested in Ryuuken… which, I suppose, is something to be thankful for, at least. Nonetheless, it's still worrying."

"Not all the shinigami are benevolent."

"I know that already. I suspect that's partly why they didn't get there in time for my brother." His lips thinned.

"Soul Society really is slipping these days," mused Yoruichi as she entered the room with the tea tray.

Souken reddened slightly at the sight. "I apologise about earlier, by the way. I hadn't meant to – "

"Don't worry about it." Yoruichi smirked slightly at the sight of both men's faces, although Kisuke recovered considerably quicker than Souken.

"Anyway, I'd better be going. I have a son to get back to." He sighed, standing up from the table. "A pleasure to meet you, Kisuke-san, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi watched him leave the shop out the front.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she replied, not turning around.

"What did you make of him?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "He seemed a little uptight, but then, most of the Quincy I've met were like that, too. Maybe it's genetic."

"Hmm… I wonder." Kisuke stroked his chin.

"Going back to bed?" She emphasised her point with a light kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm… I don't think I'll be able to sleep after all that excitement."

"Let's see," she purred, running her hands down his back. "Maybe I can do something to help you relax."

* * *

Our profiler was slacking. As a result, since Uryuu was moaning that his cameo hasn't come yet... here's future!Uryuu starring in:

**

* * *

**

**CRIMSON GUARD OMAKE: Death by Buttons**

[Enter URYUU ISHIDA, wearing a white uniform complete with wide red bands about the sleeves, a narrower red band around the collar, red diamonds about the base, a white poncho-sorta-not-really-a-cape thing, and white gloves.]

**Uryuu: **Since there's probably someone out there who's curious about who designs the non-uniform uniforms, I suppose I'd better explain.

[URYUU leans forward.]

**Uryuu: **I'm the one who had to do it all.

[He begins pacing up and down.]

**Uryuu: **Down to the very... last... _button. _Oh, and do you have any idea how long it took to get everyone to agree on colour schemes?

* * *

[FLASHBACK. URYUU is standing in a dressing room with YUMICHIKA, currently sitting on a chair. A mannequin is standing by the side, wearing a plain white basic uniform.]

**Yumichika: **It need feathers. Obviously... and some bright colours, like red or purple or orange or - [continues whilst being pushed offstage by URYUU]

[The same room, this time with SHIRO.]

**Shiro: **White. Obviously.

**Uryuu:** But... I thought you liked red.

**Shiro: **[with a grin] The red'll get on there _eventually _when I'm done fightin' King.

**Uryuu: **[sweatdrops] Okay...

[LISA. She has a notepad and a pen.]

**Lisa: **Actually, I'm not all that fussed about the colours.

**Uryuu: **Really? [_sotto voce_] Thank Kami for that...

**Lisa: **But you need to use this design for my uniform.

**Uryuu: **Uh, I don't really think -

[LISA produces a piece of paper, on which is a pencil sketch of an _extremely raunchy-looking school uniform _(censored) that would not look out of place in one of the M-rated shojo mangas that Chizuru Honsho reads.]

**Keigo: **[appearing out of nowhere] Yoink~!

[KEIGO makes off with the picture, laughing madly as LISA chases after him, yelling at him.]

**Uryuu: **NEXT!

[GRIMMJOW, slouching on aforementioned chair.]

**Grimmjow: **Tch. I really don't care... but it needs to be more awesome than Ichigo's... and it needs a waistcoat.

**Uryuu: **...how is it supposed to be a uniform if everyone wants different designs?... but fine.

[SADO, looking somewhat awkward.]

**Sado: **...can you get a Hawaiian shirt design in there?

**Uryuu: **...Fine...

**Sado: **...and it would be nice if it had some pink.

[SHUNSUI, clutching his hat.]

**Shunsui: **NO! I'm not leaving my haori out! And you can't take the straw hat! [weeping] Women _love_ the hat!

**Lisa: **[aside] He's drunk.

[MIZUIRO, adorable as usual... or that might just be that he's _screwing with you_. Who knows?]

**Mizuiro: **It doesn't matter what it looks like... since I'll manage to look awesome in it anyway.

**Keigo: **[appearing out of nowhere, still with paper in hand] AAAH?! What the hell's with that comment? Anyway, mine needs to look like a ninja! How could you make _anything_ look awesome? I bet if we put you in one of Yumichika's sweaters -

**Mizuiro: **...he's just jealous.

**Keigo: **Wha- [flabbergasted] I am not!

[A blur of shindo (Sonido/shunpo combination). LISA appears behind KEIGO just before lowering the mask across her face.]

**Keigo: **Oh shi -

**Lisa: **[with hollow voice] _Give me back the pictures. NOW._

**Keigo: **RUN!

[KEIGO sprints off, pulling MIZUIRO with him as LISA begins to charge a _bara. _It is released, but impacts with the mannequin, obliterating a considerable portion of it.]

**Uryuu: **[in shock] My... model uniform...

[The rest of the scene fades to black, leaving URYUU in the spotlight, who falls to his knees weeping.]

**Uryuu: **WHY?!

[Switch back to normal scene, where everything is frozen and URYUU is currently staring blankly at the mannequin.]

[Everyone begins to sweat, with the sole exception of LISA, who chooses to use the opportunity rather more wisely to vanish with shindo. KEIGO turns in that direction. MIZUIRO chooses to stare at URYUU instead, who is still staring at the smoking remains of the mannequin.]

**Keigo: **- wha? She just left? Haaah?

**Mizuiro: **[slowly] Keigo?

**Keigo: **What? [He turns round to see URYUU, still frozen.] What's with him?

**Mizuiro: **Keigo... I think we should run... _now._

**Keigo: **Shit... the mannequin -

**Uryuu: **[in a monotone] You broke it.

**Keigo: **I did _not_ break it! Lisa broke it! [gesturing in the direction where LISA left] I had nothing to do with it!

**Uryuu: **[with each word punctuated by a step] You. Broke. It.

[MIZUIRO is slowly backing away towards the door behind KEIGO, as an azure light begins to charge itself about URYUU's gloved right hand.]

**Keigo: **L-l-let's just talk about this, okay? [He begins to back away in the same direction as MIZUIRO, glancing at him.]

**Keigo: **[in an undertone] Can't you do anything?

**Mizuiro: **[in an undertone] He's completely shut down!

[KEIGO turns to face URYUU once more, whose full attention is now fixed on KEIGO. MIZUIRO has now managed to leave the room completely.]

**Keigo:** I didn't have anything to do with it, it was _Lisa - _

[The light begins to pulse wildly as URYUU's eye begins twitching.]

**Uryuu: **DIIIIE!

[The light is released as KEIGO sprints for the safety of the door, screaming. URYUU has apparently lost all reason as the blue light obliterates the opposite wall, and he lunges for KEIGO, apparently forsaking his bow for what appears to be an attempted bitchfight, at least on URYUU's part. KEIGO is mainly trying, and failing, to run away.]

[Back to present. URYUU is now sitting on a chair, sewing a strange pattern into a pair of gloves.]

**Uryuu: **... and THEN Kurosaki made me rebuild the damn wall. [muttering] Idiot Kurosaki...

[SZAYEL walks into view with a smile.]

**Szayel: **Uryuu~ have you finished my special gloves yet?

[URYUU looks up to glare at the pinkette. (Is that even a word?)]

**Uryuu:** No.

**Szayel: **That's a shame... I was rather hoping you could help me with something.

**Uryuu: **If it's an experiment, the answer is no. [His attention shifts back to the gloves.]

[SZAYEL produces a white cape out of nowhere. The base has a red diamond-patterned trim to it, as well as a small tear; the collar has a narrow red band around it.]

**Szayel: **I was rather hoping you could fix my cape.

**Uryuu: **That isn't a cape. It's a cloak.

**Szayel: **No, it's a cape. What _you_ are wearing, my friend, is a poncho.

[URYUU stares at SZAYEL in shock at the insult, before standing up and snatching it away from the other man.]

**Uryuu: **_Fine. _[He sits down again and starts stitching with renewed vigour, glaring at the embroidery on the gloves.]

**Szayel: **Oh, and by the way... some unfortunate Visored broke into my wardrobe and ruined some of my uniforms, too. I don't suppose you could help? The damage isn't too bad, actually, they're just all missing - look, it'll be easier if I just show you...

[SZAYEL produces several uniforms, with wide red trim around the cuffs and collar, all of them missing buttons, while the man himself continues to smile.]

**Uryuu: **[slowly] Buttons. Every... single... last... one...

[The rest of the scene fades to black, leaving URYUU in the spotlight, who falls to his knees weeping.]

**Uryuu: **WHY?!

[Back to the real world. SZAYEL snaps his fingers in front of URYUU's face several times. URYUU is still staring blankly into thin air.]

**Uryuu: **All... the buttons... are gone...

**Szayel: **Yes. Yes, they are. [leaning forward] And Shinji Hirako took all of them off.

[SZAYEL leans back, satisfied, while URYUU apparently processes the information.]

**Uryuu: **[slowly] Shin...ji?

**Szayel: **Yes.

**Uryuu: **[still staring into space] I see.

[The azure light begins to build about his right hand once more as URYUU walks out of the room. SZAYEL waits for five seconds, before cackling evilly. He then glances at the camera.]

**Szayel: **Ah... it's been so easy to deal with intruders since I found out how to activate his Genoicide Mode.

[SZAYEL chuckles to himself, walking out of the room as blue light flares from the opposite entrance. Screams are heard, along the lines of "WHY, RYUU-CHAN? WHY?!"]

-el fin-

* * *

_Fear the Genoicide!Ishida... but we all know Szayel loves him really._


	7. Crimson Days: The Balance

**STORY STATUS:** 15,817 words, 33 pages, 1 arc.

**A/N: **Whoo... I may have been somewhat overambitious (read: insanely overoptimistic) when I decided to finish this. But it WILL be finished. I've finished plotting out the entire story (14 story arcs, including Avant L'Heureusement and Before The Pendulum). So... this might take a while, but it will be done.

On a side note, before anyone asks, a deva is, roughly speaking, an angel, except minus the white robes, haloes, harps and ethereal singing. Also, the only deva with white wings are albinos. They were originally created to protect the Spirit King. However, some of them became corrupted over time, becoming fallen deva (relatively intelligent and still _mainly_ human in appearance) or demons (closer to hollows, with little intelligence and inhuman in appearance, although powerful). Those that became corrupt were imprisoned in Hell in the hope that it might be possible to redeem them some day. However, over time the purpose of Hell and the deva changed to deal with human souls that have sinned greatly as well as the fallen.

Probably nobody was even going to ask, but still... just in case.

* * *

Miska glared at the white tower as if it had mortally offended her.

"Damn shinigami," she muttered, giving it a dark look. "Damn arrancar. Damn whatever-it-is-they-are-these-days."

"Oba-san, where are we going?"

She looked down at Ari. He wasn't _really_ related to her, but then most people in Rukongai weren't, even before the Winter War began. You looked out for one another, especially then, with hollow and aberrations and demons and Kami-knew-what invading Old Seireitei. It was a nightmare, all over again.

Or at least it had been up until the Crimson Guard came along, building itself upon the ruins of the Gotei 13. Nobody was entirely sure about the identity of each one of its members, except that they kept the peace, in a manner of speaking.

Even so, she still didn't trust them. Oh, _some_ of them were fine, like that nice young man who'd been the youngest captain back in the day, or – her heart gave a little flutter at the thought – Kyoraku Shunsui, but they were _shinigami._ It was entirely different when the matter was the same people who'd been working with Aizen, and when those people were part-hollow or whatever it was they were.

"Back inside," she muttered, glancing up at the sunset. "It isn't safe after sundown, we're running late as it is." Miska glanced back down the street. It was mainly empty, with the sole exception of a white-clad figure running –

Running into her, causing her to spill her purchases and fall over.

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt? I was in a rush and – "

"You hurt Oba-san!" yelled Ari as he reached to help her up.

"Sorry!" The mysterious person reached for the shopping, gathering it up hastily in his arms to hand to the now-standing Miska. She noticed quite quickly that said person was quite young in appearance, maybe fifteen or sixteen outwardly.

A boy.

A boy with the crimson sash and white-and-red uniform of the Guard, and a sword and badge secured to it.

"What's your name?" she asked, bluntly.

"Ah…" He looked up at her. "Hanataro Yamada."

"Hanataro Yamada? Really?!" Ari asked excitedly. "You're the guy that saved Kurosaki from the evil Lord Aizen when he went to Hueco Mundo?"

Hanataro winced at the mangling of the event. "Actually… that wasn't _quite_ what happened - "

"You're my hero!"

_Oops. _He turned to the older woman instead. "Oba-san, I apolo-"

He was intercepted by a smack over the head. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Yes!" He desperately held on to that thought. "Oba-san, have you seen – "

There was a rumbling noise, followed by a higher-pitched screech. Hanataro turned around slowly to face what he _knew_, with utter certainty from past experience, would be standing there.

One of the Fallen. Not Raito-kun; his presence would have been considerably more welcome, even if he was slightly creepy and had red eyes.

No, this was definitely _baaaad_ news.

"_What the hell is that?!_"

"Language, Ari!"

"Oba-san… you might want to leave now," Hanataro said quietly, as he reached for his zanpakuto.

"Mortal… I hope you're ready for death." The humanoid figure leant down, the tattered greying scraps of its uniform fluttering to reveal the deep scars on its back, still weeping. The creature looked as if it had come straight from Hell, skeletal and overstretched on a torture rack, which was, in fact, a correct assumption.

It wasn't really one that helped things much, though.

"Not really… I don't like fighting all that much." Absent-mindedly, Hanataro noted that at least the other two were moving back to the closest house. _Good._

"Oh?" The fallen deva breathed out in Hanataro's face, its breath rank. It lifted up a single fist, which began to crackle with electricity.

"Then that's most unfortunate for you."

The fist swung downwards towards him, and impacted with a considerable amount of force, generating a shockwave and, in theory, pulping the shinigami into the floor.

"Your back looks really painful."

The fallen deva turned round to see Hanataro, unscathed and sword drawn, just in time to catch him make a lunge.

It managed to parry the blows with its arms, knocking Hanataro backwards before shifting into the classic stance for demon art.

"Hado no. 31: Shakka-hou!"

The red orb of fire swelled, before impacting explosively with the ground as the fallen deva began to ready another blast of kido before the smoke even cleared. The buildings shuddered, more than one abandoned house beginning to crumble and collapse.

Twelve lines blazed across its back, and the creature whipped round to bring down overlong nails and a rusty blade upon the shinigami, now holding a scalpel in his hand. It almost laughed at the pathetic excuse for a weapon, just as its back exploded with an unbearable itch.

"What is this?!"

"It's my zanpakuto's power. Healing… well, sort of."

Severed muscle and bone regrew from the fallen deva's back, knitting into dark-feathered wings once more, which lifted into the air. As this happened, a butterfly fluttered down, its black wings edged with red and gold. It hesitated before settling on Hanataro's shoulder, waiting to deliver its message.

"My wings…" it muttered, before frowning down at Hanataro again.

"It must have hurt a lot when they got cut off, right?"

"You…" The fallen deva shrugged its wings. "Shinigami, it seems you did me a favour. In return for that, I'll make your death painless." It raised the sword above its head with bony arms. "Farewell, shinigami."

Just as it brought down the blade, the red glow on Akeiro Hisagomaru's bar intensified, before crimson light shot out of the scalpel's blade, devouring the creature's body entirely as it screamed.

"Sorry… but if I heal wounds, I have to inflict them as well." Hanataro dropped his scalpel, returning it to its normal form and resheathing it once more. The smoke cleared, revealing the blackened form of the fallen deva, which disintegrated into ash.

The butterfly fluttered into the air once more to settle upon Hanataro's outstretched finger.

"Ho-oh-san…" Hanataro listened to the message, growing pale at its contents.

_"Hanataro Yamada, 14th of the Crimson Guard. Please return as soon as all intruders in Soul Society have been eliminated for an emergency meeting, regards the departure of Ichigo Kurosaki, 1st of the Crimson Guard."_

"Kurosaki-san…" Hanataro whispered. _No. He can't be dead, Ichigo doesn't die so easily… right?_

He lifted his face to the tower, now dark against the dusk sky.

_Time to go back. _


	8. Crimson Days: The Old Guard

**Status: **Exams are looming. Sigh. Uryuu Ishida's and Zanpakuto!Ichigo's joint CMoA have been written, at least partially.

BTW, if Quincy reiatsu is blue, and shinigami reiatsu is red... that would mean Uryuu's is now purple. Or violet, maybe. :P

**A/N: **The only reason something is impossible is because either Szayel Apporo Granz or Kisuke Urahara haven't tried it yet. Don't worry. They'll get round to it later. And as for the not-exactly-Hell-butterflies, yes, they have been... _modified._ Anyone attempting to splat one will receive an unpleasant surprise. This week's chapter is plot-exposition-iffic. And I still don't own Bleach. Worse luck. _sigh_

* * *

Figures sat around a table. At its centre, a butterfly perched delicately, lazily fluttering its emerald-edged wings every so often.

"This emergency meeting of the Crimson Guard has been called, as I'm sure you all know by now, due to the recent departure of Ichigo Kurosaki – " began Szayel Apporo Granz, before he was interrupted.

"Ichigo's dead?! What the hell? How could that bastard just die on us?!" yelled Grimmjow.

"Shaddup! He ain't dead!" snapped Shiro, whacking the blue-haired arrancar over the head. "Weren't ya even listenin'?"

"Hell, it's the first _I've _heard of this damn news." He crossed his arms. "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Maybe because you were too busy with Deliora in the Living World?" Yumichika replied tartly. "If an ice demon gives you too much trouble for you to notice Lugia's transmission – "

"Try having _your _ass frozen off by that damn bitch one day and see how you like it," Grimmjow bit back.

"Enough," spoke a pale-skinned, brown-haired arrancar. His appearance would have been almost entirely human were it not for the fact he had a quarter of what resembled a Phantom-of-the-Opera type mask on the left side of his face. "What was your news, Szayel?"

"Is everyone who should be here, here, or at least listening?"

"_Two is currently with me. Unfortunately, he's still suffering severe injuries despite my best efforts at healing him. He's semiconscious at the moment. Hanataro, are you there?" _The voice of a woman came through from the butterfly to the occupants of the room.

The boyish-looking shinigami bolted upright at the table. "Yes, Unohana-taicho! Do you need my help?"

There was a sigh. _"Yes, please… but Hanataro… you don't need to keep referring to me as your captain."_

"Sorry, Unohana-tai – nh…" He stopped short. "I'm sorry, it's just a really bad habit and I keep forgetting…" Hanataro looked around at the other people around the table, who looked variously amused or bored. "Please excuse me!"

Shiro glanced up. "Pft, I'm here anyway. Three."

"_Four._"

A pause.

"Six." This from a red-haired woman with a three-tined bone tiara and a falchion at her hip.

Silence.

"Eight." The straw hat raised from the table as a hand reached up to adjust it.

"Nine." A blond-haired arrancar with violet eyes and a purple-handled zweihander sat upright in his chair.

"Ten." A white-haired young man scowled, a long scar running down the side of his face.

"Eleven." Tatsuki drummed her fingers impatiently on the table.

"Twelve." Szayel was frowning, glancing every so often at a small device.

"Thirteen." The man in question coughed slightly.

_"Fourteen…"_

"Fifteen." Yumichika adjusted his feathers.

"Tch. Sixteen." Grimmjow moved slightly out of his slouch.

Silence.

"_Eighteen and counting!_" came Shinji's voice through the butterfly, singsong and causing more than one person to roll their eyes.

Szayel shut his eyes this time.

"Twenty." A youthful-looking man with a spear resting upon his shoulder shifted, revealing dark feathers at his back.

"Twenty-one." The scythe slid down slightly from its position beside the brunette's chair.

_"~Twenty-two!~"_

Yumichika looked aside, scowling.

_"And I'm here… as always. After all, it's not as if I have anywhere else to be, but anyway… Twenty-five." _This voice sounded out from the ceiling, rather than the butterfly.

"Where's Orihime?" Tatsuki wanted to know.

_"In your room, Tatsuki. She's sleeping right now."_

"Good."

"In that case… shall we begin? Shinji."

"_Yeah, yeah, everythin's fine down here in sunny Hueco Mundo. Gettin' to thirty-two an' countin', but these clones're gettin' reeeally annoyin' right now."_

"Do you need backup?"

_"Tch. Nah, it's just they're splitting all the time. A million ants might be able to bring down a dragon, but there ain't a million of these guys and they can't clone fast enough anyway. I should be done in about five minutes."_

"Fine. Yachiru?"

_"They're not much fun to play with here, Pinky-chan."_

The corner of Szayel's eye twitched slightly at the nickname as Shiro snickered.

"Anyway," he continued, as if nothing had happened, "as most of us here know by now, Ichigo Kurosaki has passed through the Heaven Gate."

"What?!" Shunsui jerked upright to stare at Szayel, wide awake. "But how?"

"Keigo managed to obtain the Ouken's composite parts, which is probably why Aizen was so annoyed when he managed to catch him. Ichigo managed to restore the Ouken and use it to open the gate."

"He just _left?_"

"More or less. The last thing he mentioned was that he was going to fix the past and appeal to the Spirit King to let him do so."

"Except we're still here," Shiro pointed out in a bored tone of voice. "So somethin' screwed up, obviously."

Twenty-one frowned. "Does the Spirit King really have so much power to be able to do such a thing?"

There was a pause.

"Avir?" Jyuushiro asked finally. "You know the most about such things."

The deva moved to rest his elbows upon the table, expression unreadable as always. "I have served under those who rule Heaven for the majority of my existence. As such, I _do_ know about such matters, but… there are certain laws which forbid me to speak of certain things. But to answer your question, Raito-san – " here he turned to the arrancar " – yes, the Spirit King has sufficient power to perform such a thing. However, as to whether or not the current ruler would be willing to cooperate with Kurosaki-san… that is a different matter entirely."

"Current ruler?" Grimmjow spoke up. "It changes?"

"Yes."

"So Aizen could have already become the Spirit King without us knowing?" Jyuushiro asked in growing horror.

"If the throne had passed on, I would have known such a thing had occured." Avir hesitated. "Besides, it is not such a simple thing to take that throne."

"Why not?" Shiro asked bluntly.

"The manner in which the throne is passed on from one king to another… it isn't enough to merely be powerful. One needs to be _chosen. _The king chooses a successor to follow him or her."

_"Aizen was chosen? I find that kinda hard to believe."_

"He was not. However, he has come… dangerously close to reaching the throne. He may even gain it."

"Wait a damn second." Grimmjow scowled. "You just said the Spirit King has enough power to do what he likes, right?"

"Not quite correct. The Spirit King may not utilise his full power, for fear that the universe would collapse. As a result, he or she is not permitted to interfere with the world so directly. Even so, with the amount of power he wields, such an occurrence as a mere shinigami coming so close to success… it is very worrying."

The red-head frowned. "How could Aizen have enough power to do such a thing in the first place?"

"There are other entities with similar powers to the Spirit King." For a fraction of a second, a flicker of rare emotion passed across Avir's face. "It is more than likely that they may have interfered."

"Wait, wait, wait." Tatsuki held up a hand, disbelieving. "There's more than one person with that kind of power?"

"Does that surprise you so much, Arisawa-san?"

"So we could ask one of these others – " Szayel began, before being cut off.

"We could _not_."

"Why not? If they could help – "

"Those that might be benevolent would be bound by more laws than the Spirit King, or unable to touch us with their power. There are others which are capable of such a thing, but I strongly suspect they are aiding Aizen."

"If they aren't, would they help us?"

"I would rather kill you all myself than see such a thing happen. You saw what happened to so many of my people. _That_ is the nature of their 'aid'!" Avir spat with some considerable anger, before recovering himself. "To enlist such a thing would be to grant the world a fate worse than Aizen as the King of Heaven. It is not something we can allow to happen."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Shiro broke it. "So we're stuck here?"

"Actually…" Szayel adjusted his glasses. "I managed to perfect a time-distortion kido in the last week."

"But that's not possible!" burst out Hitsugaya, staring.

"Really? Nobody told _me._"

"Wow… something like that… you're scary, Szayel." Kyoraku tipped his hat.

"Thank you… if it was meant as a compliment."

"Does it _work?_" Tatsuki asked.

The door opened.

Grimmjow lifted his head fully off the table to stare.

"Evidently," Szayel replied, smirking slightly as he stepped through the door.

"… there are two of you now? Wonderful." She groaned.

"You actually managed to create a kido like that and get it to work…" Hitsugaya muttered to himself, still disbelieving.

"Actually…" began Szayel II (the one who'd just entered).

"The creation of the kido was successful mainly because it had _already_ been successful," finished Szayel I (who was still sitting down).

_"What."_

"Because I already completed the kido itself in the future and went back to aid my past self in the process-"

"-so I already knew the kido would be a success."

"_As if we didn't have _enough_ insane scientist-ness around the place._"

"'Scientist-ness' isn't actually a word."

"_Shaddup. It's a word _now._"_

"And it works perfectly, right?"

"Well." Szayel I hesitated. "It works perfectly…"

"But?" Jyuushiro prompted.

"The incantation required takes five minutes, excluding the extra time it takes to prepare the area first…"

"But that isn't the major problem," continued Szayel II. "The difficulty lies in the fact that the amount of reiatsu required is proportional to the mass of the body required to be sent back, cubed." He coughed. "That's if the body is constructed of spiritron. If there are atoms involved, that just drops to a square/cube proportionality, and if you know what you're doing, it's possible for the actual subject of the kido to accelerate the process and make it considerably easier, but even so – "

"_…Pinky-chan's being weird again."_

"Cut the jargon. What does it _mean?_"

Both Szayels looked put out.

"Roughly speaking, from the model we've run… the amount of reiatsu we'd need to send _one_ person that far back would be approximately equal to 380 gigathaums." Szayel I winced. "Just to send myself back two days drained my own reiatsu entirely. I had to spend most of the first day recuperating."

"380 gigathaums…" Raito muttered, as Toshiro's eyes widened at the figure.

Half the table contemplated the quantity in awed silence.

"And that's a lot?" asked Shiro, currently contemplating the measures necessary to get Szayel to say something _understandable_.

Szayel II pulled a face. "Yes. It's a lot. If, say, we managed to replicate Ichigo twenty times over somehow, each clone having identical reishi to the original, then used all the reishi produced and harnessed their power completely, we _might _have enough to be able to send someone back that far. _Might,_" he added.

"Okay, I get the picture. It's a lot," Shiro muttered.

"In other words, we can't go back." Hitsugaya glanced at the scientist.

"…probably, although – " began Szayel II, before being cut off by a noise from the butterfly.

"_Grantz-san… he appears to be asking for your presence right now."_

The two Szayels exchanged a look, before Szayel I muttered, "You can go. I'll just do this myself. It isn't as if you'll miss anything, after all."

Szayel II left gratefully.

"The only alternate possible solution I could come up with was… well… _her._"

Tatsuki stood up, sliding her chair backwards forcefully.

"No."

"I wasn't going to suggest it, obviously," Szayel continued. "Orihime isn't in a fit state to help anyone, let alone with something so major." He paused. "How's she been recently, anyway?"

"She doesn't even recognise _me_ any more." Grimmjow scowled.

"It's been that bad…" Szayel mused. "Well, in that case, I have nothing more to suggest regarding that matter, so – "

"Tatsuki-chan?"

Heads turned around the table to the door.

A young woman stood there, grey eyes wide and anxious.

"Tatsuki-chan… what's happening? Who are these people – " She caught her breath. "You!"

Grimmjow winced, and cursed mentally.

"I think we'd better call it a day there," Ukitake said quietly.

Tatsuki stood up and made her way across to Orihime, holding her tightly as everyone else filed quietly out of the room.

"Tatsuki-chan… you're crying."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Szayel pause just behind Orihime and take a sample jar out of his pocket with something of an apologetic expression on his face.

"I am _not_ crying," Tatsuki replied fiercely.

"Of course." Orihime pulled away slightly, giving the other woman a watery smile. "Tatsuki-chan never cries… it's raining instead."

She stared, considering this logic. "We're _inside, _'Hime."

"Then there must be a leak in the ceiling. Right?" Orihime pulled Tatsuki into a tighter embrace.

"Yeah." Tatsuki's voice was somewhat muffled, her face buried in Orihime's shoulder. "A leak."

_The man for whose sake you would willingly lose those memories…_

_Ichigo... you'd better not have died... or I'll kill you._

* * *

**The OMAKE Theorem: How To Tame Your Zanpakuto**

[KISUKE URAHARA is visible in a dark room, sitting on a chair in a spotlight. His hat overshadows his eyes as he fans his face.]

[With a _fwip,_ the fan snaps shut and KISUKE stands up, shifting so his eyes are actually visible under the hat.]

**Kisuke: **Good morning!~ [with a smile] I suppose you're here because you want to learn how to tame your zanpakuto, yes?

[The door to the inside of the closet opens to reveal light from outside, and TESSAI.]

**Tessai: **Urahara-dono?

[KISUKE turns around.]

**Kisuke: **Yes?

**Tessai: **There is a customer, Urahara-dono.

[KISUKE sighs, and rubs the back of his head.]

**Kisuke: **Damn. Could you deal with it?

[TESSAI gives KISUKE a reproachful look, but nods nonetheless before closing the door again.]

**Kisuke: **Better. Now, the first difficulty with taming a zanpakuto is getting it to communicate with you. In some cases, your zanpakuto may make its prescence... ah... _known_ to you.

[Switch to a scene of KISUKE, lying in bed as a doorbell rings. An almost invisible wire can be seen, apparently threading itself out just above ground level as KISUKE groans and gets out of bed.]

**Kisuke: **...why do customers have to get up so early -

[KISUKE walks into and trips upon the wire. Laughter is just audible from an invisible source.]

**Kisuke: **[face flat against the ground] Ow.

[Return to the closet.]

**Kisuke: **Of course, the first thing you must do is _dominate._

[KISUKE slaps the fan against the palm of his hand, closing it with a _whap. _Faintly visible in the corner of the closet (insofar as there _is_ a corner not occupied by KISUKE) is the zanpakuto that will remain referred to as ICHIGO for now.]

**Ichigo: **[sweating] ..you make it sound like something sexual.

**Kisuke: **[leering] Only if you want it to be.

**Ichigo: **Dear Kami NO! [gesturing frantically] We're just _friends, _okay? I really don't swing that way! How long have you friggin' known me, Kisuke?

**Kisuke: **[snickering] Just kidding.

**Ichigo: **Asshole. [lobbing a box at him] If Yoruichi found out, she'd kill you. Actually, maybe I should tell her -

**Kisuke: **[urgently] You really don't have to! It's fine!

**Ichigo: **[glaring] Then stop making me do the washing up.

**Kisuke: **[aghast] Never!

[ICHIGO smirks widely.]

**Ichigo: **Then prepare to die. [opening the door] Oh Yoruichi-chan~

[KISUKE attempts to slam the door shut in desparation, before it is blown completely off its hinges. YORUICHI appears in the doorway.]

**Yoruichi: **Kisuke? What're you doing?

**Kisuke: **Ah... well... that is to say...

[ICHIGO snickers, before letting a photo flutter to the floor in front of YORUICHI. She picks it up.]

**Yoruichi: **Kisuke, what is thi-

[Switch to the photo. It features KUUKAKU, an unknown blonde and YORUICHI, all looking extremely drunk with their arms slung over KISUKE and a young boy looking remarkably similar to KAIEN. KUUKAKU appears to be attempting to suffocate KAIEN-lookalike with her cleavage; YORUICHI, on the other hand, is giggling and hugging KISUKE, as is the blonde.]

**Kisuke: **...

**Yoruichi: **...

[KISUKE is beginning to sweat.]

**Yoruichi: **[calmly] I thought you told me there were no photos of graduation night. You said you _destroyed _them all.

**Kisuke: **[sweating] I must have missed that one.

**Ichigo: **Actually... you missed seven. I'm sure I can find them for you... since I'm the one you _forced to clear out the back room._

[ICHIGO glares at KISUKE. YORUICHI is still staring at the photo, apparently unable to hear his voice. KISUKE is now sweating a lot.]

**Kisuke: **Look, I can -

**Ichigo: **Ooh, look, here they are!

[ICHIGO lobs another three photos into the air. YORUICHI manages to catch two.]

**Kisuke: **Ah... actually, I think I have customers to attend to -

[KISUKE attempts (and fails) to sidle through the door, which YORUICHI is still blocking. Her expression is thunderous.]

**Yoruichi: **Bankai: Shining God of Flash.

[A golden light surrounds YORUICHI's form, just before she vanishes. KISUKE blanches.]

**Kisuke: **Oh holy sh-

[Cut to later. KISUKE is tending a considerable number of cuts all over his body.]

**Kisuke: **On the other hand... any attempts at domination of a zanpakuto may seriously deteriorate your health. Particularly if that zanpakuto has blackmail material.

**Ichigo: **Does that mean you'll let me off kitchen duty now?

**Kisuke: **...

**Ichigo: **Yorui-

**Kisuke: **_Fine._

**[ATTEMPT NO. 1: FAILED.]**

[END OMAKE]

* * *

Graduation ceremonies... I'd rather be the photographer. More fun watching everyone else embarrass themselves. Plus, think of all the blackmail opportunities!


	9. Avant L'Heureusement: One Guardian

**Status: **Updates will be sporadic for the next six weeks, due to that evil bane of my life known as exams. As a result, I'm going to publish the next few chapters over the course of the week, after which updates will probably be irregular until the end of June or so. Sorry about that.

**A/N: **Don't own. Aizen's plans for world domination don't include giving me Peru, either. Not that I would want Peru... I'd ask for _Hawaii_ like a sane person instead. Also, need inspiration for omake, so please review!

And finally, Ichigo and Uryuu feature!... sort of. I want chibi versions of them.

* * *

" 'Suke-kuuun!" Isshin waved frantically from the bar, gesturing for the bartender to bring another two cups of sake over.

"Kurosaki-kun! How are you today? It's good to see you!" Kisuke came over smiling, sitting down next to his friend.

"Honestly." Ryuuken adjusted his spectacles. "One would think we didn't have the same meeting in the same place every two months for the last _three years._"

"Ryuu-kun…" Isshin pouted, patting his chest theatrically. "You wound me! How could you say such things so coldly? Come on!" He thumped the other man on the back. "Tell him the good news! We'll do it together!"

"What good news?" Yoruichi stepped into the bar, sitting down next to Kisuke.

"Ah ~ the lovely Yoruichi-chan!" He attempted to pull her into a bear hug, but was interrupted by a swift hand to the face.

"As I said. What good news?"

"Fast as always…" he muttered, rubbing his cheek, before looking up with a wide grin. "Masaki is pregnant! I have a son! The Kurosaki legend will continue!"

"Isn't that a little premature to say?" murmured Ryuuken, lifting the cup up to his lips once more. "You still have another six-and-a-half months to wait before it's born. Anything could happen."

Kisuke blinked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"We have scans!" Isshin said excitedly. "See?" He slid out an ultrasound towards Yoruichi.

"Aww… he's so cute! He looks adorable!"

"…it's an undeveloped foetus."

Kisuke made a mental note: _babies have a similar effect to puppies and kittens on most women. Hormonal input? Certainly something to explore further, could be useful when trying to distract rabid fangirls…maybe if I have some small children around the shop… could be helpful._

"Hang on, if that's _your_ news… what's _his?_" Yoruichi asked, looking back up at Ryuuken.

"Kimiko is – " began Isshin, grinning.

"Pregnant." This time, a slight smile was just visible, tugging at the corners of the young man's lips. "And that was _my_ news. Not yours."

"Well, it looked as if you'd never get round to telling anyone with the way you were going…" Isshin grumbled, before hugging the Quincy briefly, and being pushed away harder than was absolutely necessary.

"Congratulations!" Yoruichi pulled Ryuuken into a bone-breaking embrace.

"Hey, how come _he _gets a hug?" Isshin whined, shortly before being smacked by Yoruichi.

"Shut up and stop complaining!"

"…please let go now."

"So?" Isshin sang, practically dancing with excitement.

"So what?"

"What're you going to name him?"

"We hadn't really come up with anything yet. It's a little early to think of such thing when you don't even know the child's _gender._"

"It's got to be a boy. Just like Ichigo!" Isshin gave his friend a squeeze before being interrupted by a sharp smack from Ryuuken.

"Ichigo?" Kisuke looked sharply at Isshin. "You were planning to name your child _that_?"

"It's a good name for a first son. Ichigo… although perhaps a little unusual," Yoruichi mused. "Did you name him after – " She cut herself short suddenly.

There was an awkward silence, which lasted until Kisuke inclined his head, raised his glass and pronounced, "To Ichigo Kurosaki."

"To Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki." A slight tautening of the muscles around the mouth was the only visible sign of any change in Aizen's mood.

_How dare he do such a thing…_

Kisuke sat down next to Isshin on one of the hospital chairs. "Why _did_ you name him Ichigo?"

Isshin glanced up, startled. "What?"

"It's a simple question."

Isshin sighed. "I didn't come up with the name. Masaki did."

"What?"

"Like I said. I wasn't the one who came up with the idea. She suggested the name, I just went along with it. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just idle curiosity, really." He glanced at the double doors. It wasn't possible to make out distinct sounds from behind.

Isshin's hand shifted to hold Kisuke's tightly.

The latter smirked inwardly, but made no comment as the doors swung open and Isshin stood up.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"She's asking for you."

* * *

The first time Kisuke met Isshin's son, the child had been asleep at first. Yoruichi had decided to be there in cat form, dangling a paw in front of the child in an attempt to wake him up.

It had worked, rather too successfully. Kisuke remembered Masaki's laughter at Yoruichi's startled expression when the child finally gave in to temptation and grabbed her tail, pulling quite hard on it. Even he had afforded a chuckle or two, at the expense of a death-glare.

Needless to say, the Kurosakis never kept a pet cat.

* * *


	10. Avant L'Heureusement: Rain Dragon

**Status: **Update outlook is looking... cloudy.

**A/N: **...the author is feeling lonely. She only got one review for last chapter. Please? (insert pleading expression here)

* * *

November the sixth.

It was the day Uryuu Ishida was born.

It was also the day the chalk fell.

The first indication of anything was the message in chalk, scribbled out at haste with the chalk used to write it smashed on the floor besides it. Tessai denied any knowledge of such a thing. It was a simple message; two words.

_It's come._

It was the day that presence seemed to suddenly vanish.

* * *

The days after were something of a blur to Kisuke; the phone call, meeting Kimiko at the hospital, coming along with Yoruichi to Ryuuken's house to see an exuberant Isshin already there with his darling Masaki and a three-month-old Ichigo in tow. Ryuuken, who was not himself given to being overly emotional, gave in and returned the hugs while Kimiko fed Uryuu and Yoruichi cooed over the baby.

She'd looked exhausted, but nonetheless happy.

_"Our family is complete now."_

And then, in a teasing tone of voice, Yoruichi replied, _"I wouldn't say that so soon. After all, you never know what the future might bring, do you?"_

* * *

Some things stick in the memory.

* * *

The second time round, it was a girl, Ryuuken had said.

Kimiko had asked for Masaki's help in looking after Uryuu in the later stages of her pregnancy. She'd been somewhat surprised, but touched.

_"Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"_

* * *

There was a name.

_Sakana._

* * *

Premature. Too early, where Uryuu had been late instead.

Ryuuken was forced to watch, as it came at the wrong time and his wife cried out in pain and the child didn't struggle and just for that briefest of moments he saw his daughter's soul as it came free of the body, looking up at him briefly before vanishing into Soul Society.

The souls of deceased children so young have nothing. They have no chain of Fate to anchor them to the Living World, and no familial ties to keep them behind when the body is broken.

They just leave, without a trace.

* * *

_I can't even protect the ones I care about._

_This power was meant for the sake of the _dead_. Not the living.

* * *

_

"Ryuuken."

He looked up.

Isshin pulled him into a silent embrace.

"How is she?"

"I don't know. But Kimiko's strong."

* * *

_Why…_

_Is this what they felt? When they died? When they became hollow?_

"Father?"

"_Father!_"

* * *

_This pain… to lose one's heart…_

_But I'm still alive._

_Why..._

* * *

Never quite the same since that day.

Ever since, Ryuuken had been colder, even to his son. His already rare displays of affection became almost nonexistent. He took to smoking, and sometimes became so engrossed in his work that it took Kimiko's insistence to drag him out of it.

_"You're killing yourself over this. There's nothing you could have done."_

* * *

There _was_ nothing he could have done.

* * *

Ryuuken had snapped when Kisuke attempted to point out the fact that it wasn't his fault. The reply he had received in return had been something of a litany on the worthlessness of shinigami, and the uselessness of any power that could save the dead when the soul was something nobody thought existed anyway.

"I will have nothing more to do with the shinigami. They aren't my business. My only affairs lie in the living… and if any of you have any respect for my wishes, you'll leave my son alone as well."

He'd left. Cut all ties in less than five minutes.

Kisuke rang up Isshin, asked him to leave him alone, explained the situation. The other man had listened, quite seriously, then agreed.

* * *

_For the best._

And since I didn't put this up earlier, here's the full list of the Crimson Guard. Some of them will result in 'WTF'. You have been warned.

* * *

One: The King (Ichigo Kurosaki)  
Two: The Phantom (Keigo Asano)  
Three: The Tyrant (Shiro)  
Four: The Healer (Retsu Unohana)  
Five: The Trancer (Mizuiro Kojima: deceased)  
Six: The Fire Demon (Minara Vega: OC)  
Seven: The Giant (Chad/Sado Yasutora: deceased)  
Eight: The Dervish (Kyoraku Shunsui)  
Nine: The Amethyst Knight (Wonderweiss Margera)  
Ten: The Ice Dragon (Toshiro Hitsugaya)  
Eleven: The Dragon Knight (Tatsuki Arisawa)  
Twelve: The Scientist (Szayel Apporo Granz)  
Thirteen: The Sage (Jyuushiro Ukitake)  
Fourteen: The Balance (Hanataro Yamada)  
Fifteen: The Peacock (Yumichika Ayesegawa)  
Sixteen: The Panther (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez)  
Seventeen: The Centaur (Neliel Tu Oderschvank: deceased)  
Eighteen: The Pharaoh (Shinji Hirako)  
Nineteen: The Archer (Uryuu Ishida: deceased)  
Twenty: The Deva (Avir: OC)  
Twenty-one: The Fallen (Raito Yagami: Death Note)  
Twenty-two: The Kitsune (Yachiru Kusajishi)  
Twenty-three: The Blood Demon (Ikkaku Madrame: deceased)  
Twenty-four: The Flower (Lisa Yadomaru: deceased)  
Twenty-five: The Castle (Kon)


	11. Crimson Blaze: Six Flowers for a Demon

**Status: **Update outlook is looking... cloudy.

**A/N: **Yay! Had reviews last chapter and have finished some exams... er... three, actually. Oh well.

* * *

This time, it was her turn.

"Any data on the target?"

"_Yup. It's one we've seen before. Named, too._ _Lemme see… this one's the fire demon you met before. Ifrit._"

"The one that killed Ikkaku."

"_Yeah. That guy. Be careful, okay? His reading's showing up in Hueco Mundo. From the looks of things, it'll probably arrive in about 5 minutes or so, give or take. You know what he's capable of."_

Tatsuki's teeth clenched. Being forced to pull back that day after receiving burns and having half her armour melted off had been something of a personal insult, particularly since Ikkaku had been crushed and burnt to death by the demon.

"Yes."

"_Oh, and… Shiro's with you this time._"

Her stomach twisted. "Fine." She glanced over at Orihime's sleeping form, currently lying on her bed.

_Forty years since she forgot._

Tatsuki still remembered the day clearly. When Ichigo had died, his half-soul corroded rapidly, descending into a powerful hollow which had fled into Hueco Mundo. It'd taken another two years to locate him again, during which its power had increased considerably.

They didn't have Hogyokou. The only solution they'd managed to come up with was Szayel's concept of weakening the hollow, before rejecting its mask and hollow hole to restore Ichigo.

It _had _worked, to the extent that Ichigo's mask had been mostly rejected. Unfortunately, Orihime's abilities hadn't been strong enough to reject the hole, or the entirety of the mask, leaving Orihime unconscious and Ichigo as an arrancar.

Ever since then, her memories had been deteriorating. Some days, she would remember Hueco Mundo, and Aizen's flight after the battle of Karakura, when he'd gone to seek out the original part of the Ouken located within the Living World. Other days, her memory would be almost perfect. Sometimes, she didn't even remember the _existence_ of the arrancar. And it'd been steadily deteriorating ever since her death.

Szayel hadn't been able to find a solution in the same way he'd managed to find a way to halt hollowification, or ways of casting kido without the gestures or incantations beforehand, just the name. She'd cursed at him, yelled, screamed until her throat was sore.

_Life wasn't fair. Why were you expecting _death_ to be?_

_Maybe, _she snapped back at her hatefully reasonable mental voice,_ but I was _hoping _it might be unfair in _my _favour for once._

"_Tatsuki?_"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going already," she grumbled, getting up off the bed and leaving her bedroom.

Shiro was waiting outside the door, white arms folded across his chest and Zangetsu's shikai across his back as usual.

He relaxed visibly as soon as she came out. "I was kinda worried you'd fallen asleep or somethin'. Thought I'd have t' wake ya up," and there was that damn grin of his again, slightly lopsided as always.

Tatsuki blushed slightly at the thoughts she _knew_ were running through his mind, and aimed a kick at him in return for the comment.

"Hey!" he protested, dodging. "I'm just sayin'!" The grin faded all of a sudden. "Anyway, there's a really big fire demon out there waitin' for an ass-kickin' from us. C'mon. It ain't as if we got all day!"

* * *

"It's bigger than I remember," she commented, staring at the demon currently stepping out of the Hell gate. It was about half a kilometre away from them, but about the same size as the Statue of Liberty by her estimate. Another thing lost in the Living World, toppled in a fight by an erstwhile minor demon.

Almost on instinct, the silvery metal slid up her body, covering her karate-style uniform like quicksilver completely before definitive edges appeared to it. Clawed feet and a long silvery whiplike tail formed as twin blades slid out of the forearms. The armour extended upwards to cover most of her skull, settling into the form of a dragon's fanged head while leaving most of her face still exposed. To complete the picture, the back of the armour rippled as wings grew out, spreading behind her.

The claws in the gauntlets of the armour extended as the demon screamed, causing the sand to ripple outwards. Shiro let Zangetsu's bankai form slip through his hand, gripping the end of the chain.

"Left or right?" he asked, voice deadly serious and no longer smiling.

"Right."

It was moving towards them as she took off, soaring into the air under the crescent moon. The sand beneath the demon's feet was hissing, its footprints left behind in cooling glass. Its shape was humanoid, with overlong arms and filthy, matted hair plastered against its skin. However, the face was anything but human, the black horns jutting backwards out of its skull.

Just like she remembered.

_Ikkaku laughing – the crimson light –_

_NO!_

She refocused on what was in front of her.

_We won't lose._

The white blur below was separating out into twenty distinct figures, and had the demon's attention. It took in a huge breath, then exhaled, blowing out a plume of fire Ryujin Jakka would have been proud of.

The white blade arced up in a crescent as Shiro leapt, flinging the blade itself while holding onto the chain. The cutting edge bit deep into the demon's face on the way past, but Shiro wasn't done yet as he pulled back on the chain, hard, leaping backwards out of range.

"_Getsuga Tensho._"

The white-red crescent arced out of the blade on the way past, biting deeply into the demon's face as it howled, this time in pain. She wasn't about to lose the opening, and knew that the battle was in no way over yet.

Bringing down the claws across each other, she aimed at the creature's head.

"Bite deep," she spat, remembering the death of the former third seat once more.

The metal claws fired out, burying themselves deep in the demon's skull.

In theory.

In _reality,_ Ifrit's head snapped round, its jaw opening wide to reveal jagged teeth as if to swallow the blades, sucking in air.

Tatsuki's eyes widened.

_Shit!_

She dropped like a stone, narrowly avoiding being singed by the gout of flame as the massive fist swiped down to catch her. The gate was shut now, something fortunate since she really didn't want any more problems to deal with right then. Oh, Kon might _say_ only one demon, but in reality, the smaller creatures of Hell sometimes followed in the trail of a bigger demon, their reiatsu signatures effectively hidden by that of the larger, more powerful creature.

The fist struck the ground. For a heartstopping moment, she thought it'd caught Shiro, but revised that as soon as she saw the sphere of crimson light charging behind the demon's head.

Lava spewed upwards where Ifrit had hit. A few drops spattered against the tail, causing it to hiss and bubble, melting slightly. She cursed, and soared upwards, weaving in order to evade its wild swipes. The strength behind those wouldn't crush her, but her armour melting at the demon's touch was the last thing she needed.

The regenerated blades slid out once more as she leapt out of its range, just in time as the cero's colour changed from red to electric white.

"_Gran Rey Cero!_"

The cero left his hand, framing Ifrit in its stark light. Tatsuki lost no time in bringing her hands together, flinging together the claws and projecting them towards the demon.

The light changed slightly, more yellow-blue about the demon's form, before flames exploded out of the cero's light. She watched in horror as her projectiles melted halfway between her and her target.

_He managed to deflect it… with the fire?_

Another Getsuga Tensho arced down, more focused and cutting into Ifrit's arm. The wound cauterised itself almost instantly, just before a more concentrated jet of bluish-white flame lanced outwards from the mouth. Shiro managed to dodge just before it hit, vanishing in a pale blur.

_Not the time to be worried about him. He'll be fine._

She placed her palms a foot apart from each other as her wings stirred the heated air, driving her upwards into the prime position for her attack.

The bluish-silver sphere began building in power and intensity while Shiro drew the demon's attention, using normal cero which did little except to stir the flames now wreathing its form completely.

"Dragon Steel Cannon!"

The projectile solidified, before shooting outwards at high speed with a screech. On impact, it blew off a considerable portion of the creature's arm before softening and melting completely to drip down on the ground.

_Good,_ she thought savagely.

What was _not_ so good was that she was now the centre of Ifrit's attention.

The flames were increasing in intensity. Even this far back, she was fairly certain her face was getting something similar to sunburn, and her armour was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm.

Ifrit roared, one long ululation as he went into a frenzy, beating the ground with his fists like a gorilla –

_Wait. The _ground?

Tatsuki glanced around. No, Shiro was there, a white speed-blur sending out another focused Getsuga Tensho.

When it impacted, Ifrit ignored the attack completely, letting it impact with its back as its fists plunged into the ground.

She frowned, soaring upwards to get a better view on things.

The ground rumbled, glowing a cherry-red just as her eyes widened.

_It didn't use this attack last time!_

Lava erupted from the ground in a wide circle beneath her as she frantically fluttered in order to get clear of the rapidly-expanding circle. It spewed upwards, catching her tail and left foot as it spattered across them, the armour glowing cherry-red where it had struck. She gritted her teeth at the pain, ignoring it as she spiralled downwards, searching for a place to land safely.

_There._

A clear region of sand, untouched. Five feet above the ground, she shed the armour completely, dropping to the sand.

_The flames… if only it would rain…_

She glanced up at the cloudless night sky, then almost laughed at the foolishness of her actions.

_This is _Hueco Mundo. _It _never_ rains…_

Her eyes widened at the inferno, and she mentally berated herself.

_Water! Of course! God, how stupid can I be?_

Whether or not her plan would _work _was a completely different matter, but it was worth a try at the very least. She glanced down at her leg; a shiny red burn she could attend to later. Unohana would be unhappy, but nonetheless it was something she could live with for now as she placed her hands flat against the ground and prayed there was enough water around for it to actually work.

_"Stir from deep within the ocean. Call up, drowning all within your circle."_

No, the ground _was_ stirring beneath her palms. Good.

_"Crash down with the force of the wave! _Hado no. 62: _Tsunami!"_

For a fraction of a second, she was terrified it hadn't worked, just before water surged upwards out of the ground, called by the kido to form a great wave. Ifrit turned around just in time to be pinned in place by an oversized Bakudo no. 61.

The wave crashed downwards upon the fire demon, extinguishing the flames and the lava beneath its power before dissipating and sinking back into the sand of Hueco Mundo once more.

Steam rose from Ifrit's struggling form as it attempted to break free of the bonds, flailing wildly until the kido shattered. It lunged this time, swatting at Shiro's pale form as he sent off _Getsuga Tensho_ spiralling at the creature. They cut deep, as was evident from the howling it was making.

It screeched as the final one impacted with its chest, throwing it back several metres from Shiro. As it hit the sand, the ground shuddered.

Tatsuki shifted her attention to the burn on her leg, using a minor healing kido. She wasn't an expert at healing, but it would at least help relieve most of the pain and heal some of the muscle, letting her stand properly again.

_It's definitely stronger than last time. Maybe Aizen did something…_

Suddenly, the demon pushed itself off the ground, and roared as Shiro leapt, bringing its arms up much faster. This time, its fists impacted with him, sending him flying backwards into the distance just before it turned to face Tatsuki.

The great red eyes focused on her as she got up and scrambled backwards, only for her leg to give way under her and leave her on the ground again.

"Hado no. 4: _Byakurai_."

She hadn't had much hopes for the spell in the first place, other than to hold it off a little longer. It swatted the white lightning aside like a minor fly with one hand, as the other swung down towards her.

Tatsuki started reforming the armour hastily. Normally it took a minute to form fully, but all she needed just then was some kind of protection – anything –

_"Ravage, Diablo Blanco."_

There was a familiar sound, almost musical to her ears.

The white form of Shiro's resurrecion appeared before her, holding back the fist with white claws and sword.

A red point of light grew between the horns of the mask as the demon made a confused noise, bending over to see what had stopped the blow.

"_Hey, Tatsuki-chan. Gonna getcha outta here pretty soon, 'kay?" _His voice echoed from behind the mask, hollow, that strange mixture of inhuman/human.

She nodded numbly as the cero charged.

The arm came down like a hammer, the fist igniting again. Shiro was forced to grab her and use shindo to make a quick escape, just as the flames spread once more across the rest of the body. They paused, just for a fraction of a second as Shiro aimed to fire at the demon.

It roared, lunging for the two of them. Just as the cero was about to impact, its form blurred and vanished.

_Shunpo? Demons shouldn't be able to use that! Where is it – _

Shiro leapt, as the horns arced up behind him.

"SHIRO!" she screamed.

He turned, just a fraction of a second too late. Black-and-gold eyes widened behind the red-striped mask as the horns came down to gore them.

The two of them were flung far into the air, hard.

He struggled to get up in time as the demon advanced, raising a foot to trample them both.

_"Santen Kesshun, Santen Kisshun."_

Twin shields suddenly appeared out of nowhere, covering them and shielding them as the foot came to rest, brought to a halt.

"_Santen Zanshun._"

A golden light appeared to engulf the demon. Its eyes widened in something like surprise as its form disintegrated.

Tatsuki tried to focus, as Shiro dropped his resurrecion form.

"_Orihime?_" she asked in disbelief.

"Tatsuki-chan, Shiro-kun… I'm glad you're alright."

Just before she blacked out, she saw Orihime turn round, standing tall and smiling again.

"I think I'm ready now."

* * *

Please review!


	12. Avant L'Heureusement: First Contact

**Status: **...42 pages and writer's block is starting to bite. Amazing how a month ago, I had this scene planned out perfectly... now I can't write it any more.

As an added note about chapter 411... WTF? And I had my money on Ryuuken making a dramatic appearance.

* * *

_- you going –sten? I -_

"Hey."

No response.

"Heeeey… I'm talking to you, kid!"

Uryuu continued to read on, ignoring both the whisper in his ear and the boy in front of him.

"That looks like a pretty cool book."

_- just let -_

Said book was snatched out of his hands forcefully. He looked up to see an older kid with a smirk on his face, probably about ten, maybe eleven.

"Give that back."

"It's a really _nice_ book. I bet you're just looking at the pictures." The boy leafed through it briefly, then stared.

_Reiatsu control? Spiritual pressure points? What _is_ this stuff?_

"Give that back!"

The smaller boy lunged for the book.

"Who'd you nick it from, huh? No way this is a kid's book. Betcha couldn't even understand half the words in it."

"Give. It. Back."

"Or what? What're you gonna do, make me – " His eyes widened at a blow from behind, knocking him over and onto the ground.

"This is yours, right?"

Uryuu stared at the saviour of his book.

_Aren't the boys meant to rescue the girls…

* * *

_

"Do you really just read all the time?"

"What?"

Tatsuki peered at him over the top of the book. "You always have one of those." She tweaked the top gently.

"Oh." He considered the question. "Obviously I couldn't read all the time. I'd faint from exhaustion if I did something like that… but I do read a lot."

"Is it a good book?"

"Pretty interesting."

_"Ah… it must be young love. Spring is in the air… and so is romance…"_

Uryuu glanced up at the spirit to glare at it. It was a man, currently wearing glasses and soliloquising to himself… no, on closer inspection he was soliloquising to a butterfly. Whilst holding a human skull in one hand. The man was officially mad.

"Tatsuki… there's one of them behind you again."

"Huh?"

An orange-haired boy stepped into view behind the book.

"Oh, right." She hesitated, before glancing at Uryuu furtively.

The spirit paused in its speech to stare at the boy. _"You can see me?"_

"Well… yeah."

_"You can see me!" _The soul was ecstatic, dropping the skull as the butterfly fluttered off. _"Listen, there's this woman I need you to talk to, she likes roses, you see… so if you leave a red rose on her doorstep she'll be happy – "_

"Wait, wait, slow down a second – " The boy reached for a notebook as Uryuu watched with some interest. He'd never met anyone else able of seeing spirits outside of his own family, and this boy…

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki cut in, before gesturing at Uryuu.

"- oh." He reached up to scratch his head, embarrassed. "Uh… I was just talking to my imaginary friend, right?" He glanced desperately at Tatsuki.

"It's all right. You're not the only person who can see them." He slipped off the log and closed the book.

"Wait… you can see him?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Obviously. Usually it's best if you pretend you can't, though, or they'll just follow you around all the time."

"You can see spirits too?" Tatsuki asked with interest, sitting down as the spirit cried silently before floating away.

"It's something in the family… my grandfather can, but Father doesn't like to talk much about it." Uryuu shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

"Wait… so you're related?"

Crickets chirped in the background as Uryuu and Ichigo stared at her.

"Do we _look_ related?"

"…not really," she admitted.

"Wait… if you can see spirits, and I can see spirits…"

Uryuu looked at Ichigo with an expression that clearly said 'huh?'

"We can set up a secret spirits detective agency!" Ichigo struck a pose. "Solving all your supernatural problems, the _three spirit mediums of the decade,_ Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa and, uh…" he stopped, scratching his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Uryuu Ishida."

There was a soft laughter, just on the edge of hearing.

"Yeah… then we can do cool stuff!" he finished.

"There's a problem with that," Tatsuki muttered, looking a little down.

"Huh? It's perfect!"

"I can't see them."

"Oh." Ichigo paused, trying to come up with a solution to this.

"Actually, you could probably have some goggles or something with lenses that let you see spirits, like X-ray glasses." Uryuu looked thoughtful. "Maybe I could make some…"

"Really?" Tatsuki perked up instantly.

"Yeah… but what'd you do about the bad kind?"

"The bad kind?" Ichigo frowned.

"The bad kind of spirits. Grandfather said he'd teach me to fight them some day soon, so I'm reading up on stuff first… but it's really complicated." He lifted up the book. "And I'm not supposed to let Father know, because he wouldn't like it much."

"There's a bad kind?" Tatsuki wanted to know.

"You mean…" Ichigo paused to contemplate this. "Like the weird guy who always waits outside the really big tree in the park?"

"…I don't think I've seen him."

"There's this creepy guy who's always watching, but there's this sort of chain around the tree from his chest – " Ichigo made a spiral motion with his hands to demonstrate. "I've never seen him leave. Maybe he's stuck there or something."

"He doesn't sound _bad._" Uryuu considered it. "The bad kind have masks."

"What – like ninjas?" Tatsuki tried to imagine fighting evil spirit ninjas in Karakura.

"No… they're usually white. They cover the whole face and they have a hole in their chest, too, when they lose their hearts." Uryuu hesitated. "They don't look human, either. Sometimes they're like animals… but they eat the other kind. Living people too, sometimes." He shuddered. "They went after me a couple of times."

There was a pause, before Ichigo replied, "It sounds more like something you're making up. Like a horror story."

"I am not!" replied Uryuu heatedly.

"How come I've never seen them then?" Ichigo folded his arms, confident he'd won the argument.

"I don't know. Usually they follow normal souls, or living people if they're strong enough. They're called hollows."

"They sound scary," Tatsuki decided. "I don't see why you'd _want_ to see them."

"Only strong people can see them," Uryuu added without thinking.

"Huh? Are you saying I'm weaker than you?" She tackled him, putting him into a headlock.

"That wasn't what I meant!" He wrestled with her, trying to get free before she let go. "I meant that some people have above normal spiritual strength. It's called reiatsu. Basically, it means that they can see spirits and hollows are more interested. If you get strong enough with it, though, you can fight them off too. Like Grandfather," he added proudly.

"But… I can't see them," Tatsuki muttered dolefully.

"It's not like that. You can get stronger or weaker, just like you can normally… so I suppose you could get really strong."

Ichigo considered this. "Tatsuki's probably been scaring all the hollows off already, even though she can't see them."

Tatsuki poked Ichigo, glaring at him.

"Hey!" he protested, as he pulled away from her.

"Can I see your book?" she asked Uryuu.

"Sure." He flipped it over to a page. "There are pictures of hollows and stuff if you wanna see, look…"

She turned the page carefully as Ichigo leaned over to look at a rather large diagram, covering an entire page, of a birdlike hollow, complete with labels of the weaker points to aim for in a hollow.

"It looks pretty creepy," Ichigo decided.

"I'm going to learn how to fight them one day, though. Maybe soon."

Tatsuki looked up. "Do you think your grandfather'll teach us too?"

"Prob'ly." He chewed his bottom lip. "But it's got to be a secret. Okay?"

Both other children nodded solemnly.

The images ran across Ichigo's mind; posing like a samurai in front of an oversized hollow, with Uryuu and Tatsuki next to him.

Fighting hollows.

Saving people's souls.

The sole protectors of Karakura Town.

"We're not going to be detectives. We're going to be _superheroes._"

"…won't we need costumes?"

* * *

Tatsuki's tounge was sticking out through her teeth as she scribbled. Ichigo sneaked a look at what she was drawing, hoping for inspiration. Her outfit looked more like a stylised version of a karate uniform, complete with black belt. However, it also appeared to have skiing goggles as well.

Glancing at Uryuu's sketch, he noticed it was surprisingly detailed, complete with a sorta-cape-looking-thing and a blue utility belt with various devices on it. The drawing featured an older Uryuu holding what appeared to be a longbow.

He looked back at his own sketch, and chewed his pencil. It was nowhere near as good, in his opinion, though there was no way he'd admit it.

_Black. I need to wear black. Like a ninja.

* * *

_

**CRIMSON GUARD PROFILE:** **Four**

**Name: **Retsu Unohana, aka 'Scary Lady' if you're Yachiru Kusajishi, 'Captain Mom', or 'Ten-Second Demon'.

**Species: **Shinigami

**Appearance: **Smiling. Always. Seriously, she's scarier than Ichimaru sometimes. And he keeps his eyes shut all the time! Also, keeps her black hair in a plait down her front, making it look as if she has a beard, and has blue eyes.

**Zanpakuto: **Minazuki (Kido-type since it has healing speciality).

**Zanpakuto release: **Purify the flesh, Minazuki. The shikai is a friggin' massive one-eyed manta ray that flies. And heals the people it eats. As for Minazuki's bankai, nobody has ever seen it and lived to tell the tale... or Tite Kubo hasn't bothered to show it to us yet. Go figure.

**Likes: **Strong food, flower arranging

**Dislikes:** People getting hurt, people making a ruckus.

**Abilities: **Scaring the hell out of all the 11th division members (when 11th division still existed), extreme proficiency in healing skills, swordsmanship and kido. If you ever manage to annoy her enough to get her to actually fight you (which would be a minor feat in itself), RUN LIKE HELL.

**A little backstory we'll never see: **She's possibly the second-oldest captain still extant, since Jyuushiro and Shunsui both refer to her as 'sempai'. Despite this, she still insists that she doesn't use anti-ageing creams. Probably because Yamamoto-Genryuusai would've insisted that she give him some otherwise... because we all know he needs it. As for the ten-second demon nickname, she is the only person to take on Zaraki Kenpachi and win, _in ten seconds flat_.

* * *

Apropos to nothing, the most disturbing Bleach picture ever is linked here. I didn't make it. Take out the spaces. http:/ browse. deviantart. com/?q =bleach & order =9&offset =1272# /d1pqrgt


	13. Avant L'Heureusement: Awakening

**A/N: **...okay... you now all officially have the right to hit me. But in mitigation, during holidays my computer access is severely limited by my parents, meaning my writing time dropped dramatically.  
As a side note, I have been listening to way too much Owl City recently. The images Strawberry Avalanche brought up in my head involving Urahara, Ichigo and Ishida were... disturbing.

Maybe one day I'll make a flash animation with those images. :D

Anyway... you've been waiting long enough, so here's a longer-than-usual chapter. Please, enjoy and review!... or Future!Szayel will clone himself and stalk you.  
Alternatively, maybe it would be best if I just gave everyone who reviews a clone of Future!Szayel. It'll do your work for you if you ask nicely ^_^

* * *

"There's a shop that sells sweets and stuff, if you wanna stop by," Ichigo suggested as he walked back with Uryuu and Tatsuki. They'd just finished karate practise together for the first time. It was now an undeniable fact that Tatsuki was stronger than either of them.

Uryuu hesitated, before nodding. "Okay, but… I need to get back soon. My mom'll be waiting for me."

The sign across the shop front proclaimed it to be the _Urahara Shoten._ The exterior didn't look all that exciting, fairly drab, but it nonetheless drew his eye for some reason.

- _need to - voice -_

The whisperer was back. He paused, turning around to check if there was a spirit behind him.

The only one nearby was a small girl, wandering the streets and looking a little lost as she turned the corner.

- _for - just LISTEN - _

"Kurosaki-kun," he said slowly, "is there a spirit behind me?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around to look at him properly. "No, why?"

"It's just – " Uryuu shook his head. "There's this soul that keeps whispering in my ear. But I can't see it or hear it."

"I thought you just said it was whispering," pointed out Tatsuki. "So you _can_ hear it, right?"

He looked frustrated. "It's fuzzy. Like trying to listen to something happening out of the water when you stick your head underwater. He's been following me since… well…"

_When _hasn't _he been? When did it start?_

Lost in his own thoughts, he was startled by the poke from Ichigo.

"Anyway, I don't see anything now," Ichigo said decisively. "If there's anything, it's probably gone away."

Uryuu looked doubtful, but nodded his assent anyway.

* * *

The bell tinkled when they stepped inside.

"Good morning!" There was a yawn as a blonde, scruffy-haired man stepped into the front of the shop, placing a green-and-white-striped hat upon his head. "What can I do for you – ah, Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo scowled as the man smiled widely before moving to ruffle his hair, attempting to evade the gesture, then giving up as Tatsuki giggled a little.

_Tell him - hear my voice - name – _

Uryuu's head snapped round.

No-one.

_Oh for - just LISTEN!_

Behind Kisuke, a bottle wobbled on a shelf, then fell off and smashed as Uryuu winced and covered his ears at the shouting, by which time it had already stopped.

"Urahara-dono?"

A tall, bespectacled man with cornrows leaned out of the backroom to stare at Urahara, who was staring at Uryuu in turn.

_…oops. Might - accident._

He lowered his hands from his ears.

_Any words of advice, weird person I can't hear properly?_

For once, the reply was clear._ Hah. No._

He was quiet for a few seconds, then, _I can hear you better now. Why?_

_'Cause it's a little hard - long distances. Even if - _and the rest of the sentence was cut off as Uryuu's attention was pulled back to reality by the gentle hand lifting his chin up.

Kisuke Urahara met his gaze, before breaking into a wide smile.

"_You_ must be Uryuu Ishida!" he sang happily.

"What?" Tatsuki asked, staring at Urahara.

"Wait, you know him?" Ichigo wanted to know, turning to face Uryuu, who shook his head.

"I've never met him before," he replied, feeling slightly dazed.

"I know your mother, actually." Urahara pulled a fan out of nowhere, snapping it open to cover the lower half of his face in what he probably felt was a mysterious posture. "Kimiko Ishida. How is she these days?"

"Fine, why?"

"Oh, I had something I meant to give to her… except I never really found the time to drop it off myself. Tessai!" This last was directed at the bespectacled man.

"Yes, Urahara-dono?"

He began fanning himself. "I do believe there's an art canister in the back room somewhere… actually, I think I'll get it myself. If you could take care of the customers…"

And with that enigmatic comment, Kisuke vanished into the back room.

* * *

Uryuu stood in a daze as things happened around him, Ichigo and Tatsuki making their purchase, a long, slender leather cylinder being pressed into his hands with instructions to be careful as to which way up it opened from Kisuke, walking home and talking with Ichigo and Tatsuki, explaining to them he was still perfectly fine, his body on autopilot while his mind tried to make sense of everything.

Meeting up with his mother, his brain finally slid back into gear as his small hand slipped into hers.

"How was your day today, Uryuu?" she asked gently.

"Well…"

_Where to begin?_

"It went well. I had karate practice with Kurosaki-kun and Arisawa-kun, but… I don't think I'm anywhere near as good as them. Arisawa-kun kept beating Kurosaki-kun, though." His mind flashed back to the fight. Seeing Arisawa knock some of the confidence off Kurosaki had been something of a guilty satisfaction for him, although losing to both of them later hadn't helped his confidence much.

She kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sure you'll improve with practice, Uryuu."

It continued that way, making small talk and discussing what he had learnt as well as the ins and outs of life in the Ishida household as they made their way home –

_No. Something's wrong._

It started as just a faint sense of unease, a slight feeling of _wrongness_ in the air, like smelling ash in the distance and knowing that something was burning, with your fingers crossed it wasn't something important while knowing it _was_ at the same time.

_Like…_ Uryuu tried to liken the sensation to something he knew about. _A discord in a piece of music. Something like that. _A faint jangle on his nerves.

_Hollow… it's a hollow._

The grip on his hand tightened slightly. It would be almost imperceptible to anyone who was watching, but Kimiko continued to walk with him at a sedate pace, despite the reiatsu Uryuu could sense following at a distance.

"Uryuu."

"Mom?" _Don't be afraid. You have to be strong._

_- to protect her -_

She bent over to whisper in his ear.

"We're going to go to Grandfather's now, alright? And we're taking the shortcut across the park, because it's a prettier way and I think you'd like to see the cherry blossoms today. Alright, Uryuu?"

"Yes, Mom," he replied obediently.

_She doesn't want you to be afraid, _came the whisper.

Every step of the way seemed to stretch out, as if Fate itself was trying to prevent them from reaching safety. The leaves rustled with the wind as they walked underneath the trees. There were one or two people sitting on the benches in the park, blissfully unaware of the shadow stalking behind them.

Uryuu suddenly became acutely aware that there was nobody else nearby except for his mother and the hollow.

_It's going to strike in the next twenty seconds, _stated the voice with a cold and utter certainty.

"Who _are _you?" he whispered, so quietly he could barely hear himself.

_You don't need to speak. _

_We're going to die. And I can't fight, I couldn't even beat Ichigo – _

He was beginning to panic slightly.

_Uryuu… do you trust me?_

_What? I don't even know you! What are you? _A thought occurred to him. _Why are you in my mind?_

There was a long pause.

_I'll answer your questions later, _it replied eventually. _For now, I'm a friend._

_Then how – _he began, before the voice interrupted.

_Sorry. We're almost out of time._

_What'll happen?_

_You already know the answer to that._

Uryuu's heart seemed to be beating unnaturally loudly in his chest.

There was a chuckle, inhuman, high-pitched and with a metallic edge and echo.

_"I've been waiting for this." _It turned singsong. _"Pretending for Mommy you can't hear me… how adorable."_

There was a clatter as Kimiko's grip tightened, then loosened.

His hand slipped out of hers as she turned around to face the hollow. It was like a pterodactyl; leaning on almost skeletal wings with the rest of its weight supported by sharp claws, the white mask leered at them.

"Mom?" he whispered.

She straightened, long dark hair down her back as she stepped towards it.

_What's she doing?_

_Sacrifice. That won't work. We need to stop her. _It was agitated now.

"Take me," she said clearly.

The hollow cocked its head. _"Oh? So you can see me as well… but if you think your pathetic soul is really going to sate my hunger… you're wrong."_

"Mom! Don't do it!" he shouted, tugging at her hand.

"Uryuu?" She slid his hand gently off her own.

"Mom?"

"I want you to run all the way to Souken's."

"Mom – " His throat was stuck. "I can't just leave you – "

"You're going to have to." She pushed him away from her.

He shook his head furiously. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Uryuu." Her voice suddenly changed as she bent over to gaze into his eyes, pale grey meeting with bright blue.

"_Run._" Her reiatsu spiked.

He nodded dumbly before stepping back, almost stumbling before he even realised what he was doing –

_NO!_

The voice was raised to a yell this time.

_What?_

_She's making you move. She isn't strong enough to fight a hollow._

_"Aww… how touching. The love of a mother for her son."_

"_Leave,_" she said coldly, meeting the hollow's eyes as it cackled. "_Leave this place now._"

And there was that pressure again, familiar yet unfamiliar as Kimiko's will pushed against the hollow. It struggled for a few seconds, even taking two steps back, before the connection snapped. She fell to the ground like a puppet with cut strings, leaving Uryuu free to move of his own will.

It laughed, crouching. _"Whatever you were thinking, human…" _A clawed wing extended, swiping at Kimiko and sending her body flying.

_"Did you really think I would give up on such delicious prey?"_

"Mom!" He sprinted over to her, crouching over her.

_Unconscious. Not dead, _the voice noted.

The hollow leapt, landing in front of him as he stood up.

"I won't let you take her."

"_Your pathetic reiatsu won't be enough to stop me. The only difference you've made is that I'll get an extra meal tonight." _The mouth of the mask opened, revealing the second one inside as the hollow screamed, a visceral noise.

Fear.

_We are going to die._

_Obviously._

And suddenly, he was furious with the other.

_How can you just say something like that so casually?_

_Because it's true. Everything will die in time, even gods. Nothing is immortal. The only question you _should_ be asking is 'when'._

Uryuu hesitated. _Then… now?_

_Perhaps. That depends entirely on you._

The hollow came down.

* * *

Uryuu blinked as time... froze.

"What happened?"

The hollow was still there in front of him, but… stopped somehow. Unmoving, it hung in midair about two metres away from him, claws on its wings outstretched for the kill.

He attempted to turn around, only to discover that he, too, was held in place.

"Hey, Uryuu."

The voice came from behind him. For the first time, he realised that there was a comforting warmth at his back as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"You!"

"Me," came the calm reply. "Like I said. I'm a friend. Did you really think I would let us die?"

Uryuu considered this. "Us?"

"Us. Me. You. Her."

"Did you stop it?"

"Well." There was the sound of someone scratching the back of their head behind him. "Not _stopped_, exactly… more like slowing everything down to the point where it _looks_ as if time stopped. Actually, if I left us like this for an hour, that hollow would've moved by about a millimetre."

"Then… we could fight it?"

"Ah. Well… see… the problem is when I said everything, I _meant_ everything. Including you. Unfortunately."

"Oh."

"…yeah. Pretty much."

He glanced up, to see the rather strange sight of a falling leaf apparently hanging in midair.

"Right now, though… you need to listen."

Uryuu would have nodded, had he been able to move.

There was a slight chuckle from behind him. "I get the picture."

"How long have you been behind me?" he asked without turning around.

"Always."

_A quiet strength._

"What should I do?"

_Resolve._

"Hear my name."

_To protect._

"I am – "

A word, a phrase he couldn't make out.

"What?"

" – "

"I can't hear you!"

A pause.

"You can't?"

"No…" _Fear._

"Then, Uryuu…"

The world began moving imperceptibly again.

"…_I am sorry…"_

_What? No! You can't just leave – _

The voice faded to an echo on the wind.

_…for what will happen._

Leaving him with a hollow descending upon him.

The world seemed to move slowly.

_No. No… he can't help me now. Just me here._

And then, after resignation, a kind of anger.

_I'm meant to be able to fight these things! They should fear _me_!_

The claws slowed to what was practically a halt as Uryuu's reiatsu flared.

"_What is this?_"

He didn't fully understand what was happening, except that the creature was being held still by him somehow.

_This isn't a Quincy power._

"_What are you?_" the hollow screeched, trying to pull free rather than force its way through.

Fear on _his_ part, now.

_If I let it leave, it'll come for someone else. Someone who can't fight, _he thought with utter certainty.

_I will win._

He lashed out.

Uryuu watched with a detached air as the hollow split in half, disintegrating before his eyes.

_Hitting it… without actually hitting it. That doesn't really make sense. I know I was the one who cut it, but what _with? _Or is this just… tired…_

He fell into an embrace just before blacking out.

* * *

The soul formerly known as Ichigo Kurosaki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damn. I guess it was too much to hope for just yet."

_

* * *

_

**CRIMSON GUARD PROFILE:** **Five**

**Name: **Mizuiro Kojima, 'The Trancer', aka 'Japanese Casanova'.

**Species: **Human, spirit.

**Appearance: **Fairly short compared to everyone else in Bleach. Dark hair and eyes, cute expression that's great at picking up ladies. He insists he doesn't cheat with this.

**Zanpakuto: **None. He doesn't really need one.

**Likes: **Hot dates, calling Keigo 'Asano-san', Keigo's cute 'I am annoyed' face (although don't let anyone know about it), friends, movie nights and Hawaii vacations.

**Dislikes:** Getting hurt, getting his hands dirty in a fight.

**Abilities: **...Varies depending on the circumstances. I'm not going to ruin his primary ability here (although people who read a lot of shonen might have worked it out from his title already). However, he is extremely competent with kido. His sword skills are reasonable, although he barely ever uses them since he hates close combat.

**A little backstory we'll never see: **Mizuiro once took a three-day vacation to Hawaii with Keigo, claiming it would be an educational experience for him. Keigo has never looked at a grass skirt the same way since... although admittedly Keigo also has not looked at a grass skirt since, either. Both refused to talk about what happened, although Mizuiro would smile whenever the subject was brought up. Keigo will invariably blush if you ask him about it. Take from that what you will.


	14. Avant L'Heureusement: Repercussions

**A/N:** A shorter chapter this time, more of a continuation of the last one.

Future!Szayel wants you to review... you know you want to really :)

* * *

Ryuuken Ishida dropped the pen at the perceptible flare of reiatsu, leaving an ink-splatter on the form he was filling out.

He scowled at it, before regaining his composure, capping his pen, and walking quickly out of the office.

His secretary glanced up. "Cigarette break," he told her curtly as he walked past.

_Uryuu… that child is going to be the death of me._

It would be about a minute before he would be able to get a decent angle without attracting attention to himself. He quickened his pace as it sputtered.

_Kimiko…_

For the first time in a considerable while, he felt a flutter of worry, which he quashed instantly.

_Kisuke is already making his way there. Your son will be fi – _

He stopped in shock, before reaching and fumbling for a cigarette for the sake of his appearance.

_not-Quincy_

_not-shinigami_

_not-hollow_

It remained high for twenty seconds. Ten seconds into the time, the hollow reiatsu fizzled out and vanished completely as Kisuke's signature reached the scene.

_…then what?

* * *

_

Urahara sighed at the small figure currently slumped in his arms, before lowering him gently to the ground.

Kimiko still had a pulse, although what exactly she was trying to do by attempting to use her ability on a hollow would be something of a moot point. Physically, her body was fine. He couldn't find any broken bones or obvious bleeding. Probably bruises, although the mental damage to her was something he couldn't evaluate or fix so simply.

Attempting to suggest somebody to take an action by use of psychic powers requires a certain degree of empathy with that person. To empathise with a pure hollow meant to understand what it _meant_ to be a hollow – to understand its hunger. It was, in short, extremely dangerous, if not suicidal.

He could only pray it hadn't worked at all.

As for the boy…

He felt the object within the leather art canister shift slightly, and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

The boy hadn't found the sword, or used it, or left his body. There had been nothing of the indicators of shinigami power. The boy was the son of a Quincy. He'd only just received the blade –

_- unless it was in his soul from the beginning, obviously._

Kisuke ignored the bored-sounding comment.

_Then what does that make him?_

_Attractive to hollows. Evidently._

He frowned.

_An unanticipated result. Hybridisation of power… but not in the same way as a Visored or arrancar._

Ryuuken would _not_ like this at all.

"You've been meddling again, haven't you?"

He didn't bother turning round at the light step.

"You were late."

"So're you."

"I thought you might have _slightly _more sense to run for them."

He shrugged. "I have a death sentence on my head. If the shinigami find out I'm still around, you know what'll happen."

The unsaid sentence: _And we won't be the only ones to suffer._

"Although," he continued, "I must say they're being remarkably sloppy about things these days. Standards really are dropping."

Kisuke sighed before turning around with a smile on his face. "I don't suppose you could help me carry them back to the shop, Yoruichi?"

* * *

Uryuu blinked.

_Where am I? _he wondered.

"Ah, you're awake."

The beaming face of the blonde shopkeeper from earlier leaned over his.

"Oh, by the way, it's all right. I found you in the park, so I thought I should take you home and make sure you were alright!" There was a _fwip_ of a fan opening as the man leaned back.

"Mom!"

"Kimiko Ishida… she's sleeping right now. Probably best if you don't disturb her just yet."

"I want to see her!" He sat up.

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait." Kisuke offered a mug. "Tea?"

He accepted warily, sipping the hot liquid.

_You shouldn't have done that. He'll charge you for it._

_Mystery-person-san… you're back._

There was a slight chuckle.

_Why didn't you help me?_

_I did, _came the petulant reply. _Hence, you're still here._

He pondered this for a few seconds.

"What happened?"

The voice broke his internal dialogue. He glanced up, startled, to be caught by the shopkeeper's intent gaze.

"What?"

"Well, usually when you find somebody blacked out in a park, the rescuer will, naturally, have _some_ degree of curiosity about the rescuee. It's practically a rule."

"There's no such word as rescuee."

"It's perfectly valid," Urahara countered. "You have director and directee."

"Directee isn't a word either!" he replied heatedly.

_It's adorable how worked up you get over the smallest things._

"I am _not_ worked up!" Uryuu yelled, just before his hand flew up to his mouth.

_…I said that out loud just now, didn't I?_

_Yup._

"I really think you should drink that tea." Shadowed eyes scrutinised him from underneath the hat.

"Look, thank you for everything, but I shouldn't talk to stra – "

"You haven't answered my question. Besides, I'm hardly a _stranger,_" he added in a mild tone of voice.

Uryuu made to get up. "I – "

The fan paused.

"Sit _down._"

It wasn't a request.

He sat, reluctantly.

"Now. What exactly happened?"

He hesitated.

_Tell the truth, _the voice murmured.

_But he won't believe me…_

_So?_

"I ran into a monster with my mother in the park," he said clearly.

"I see." Urahara lifted his hat. "Did this monster have a hole in its chest and a mask on its face, by any chance?"

"How did you – " the boy stuttered. "Y-you know about hollows?"

"Of course. How did you kill it?"

"I didn't!" he protested indignantly. "It sort of… got stuck."

"Stuck?" Kisuke raised an eyebrow.

"In midair. It was pushing, and – " Uryuu made a motion with his hands. "And then it sort of vanished."

"How did it vanish?"

"Huh?"

"Did it vanish in a blur? Smoke? Darkness?"

"No, it sort of… disintegrated."

"I see." Kisuke stroked his chin. "Was there anything else strange?"

Uryuu wondered whether the man had been watching.

_Probably._

"The air sort of… shimmered. Like there was something there."

"I see… Well then – "

The door slid open to reveal Souken.

"Grandfather!" He leapt up and ran over to fling his arms around him.

"Hello, Uryuu." The older man sighed, before glancing at Urahara, who stood up to greet him. "Where's my daughter-in-law?"

"In the next room, sleeping. Tessai's with her for now. She hasn't woken up."

"Very well. Uryuu – " Souken lifted up his grandson's chin to meet his eyes - "are you alright?"

He nodded mutely, just as Tessai leaned through the doorway.

"She's awake."

_

* * *

_

**CRIMSON GUARD PROFILE:** **Six**

**Name: **Minara Vega, aka 'The Fire Demon'.

**Gender: **Female

**Species: **Arrancar (Vasto Lorde prior to evolution)

**Appearance: **Bright red hair, brown eyes. Her mask fragment takes the form of a bone tiara. About 5 foot 5 inches. Usually quite calm in personality, she's one of the few people that can get Grimmjow to calm down and actually do what she asks of him. It takes a lot to make her annoyed. She is, for a hollow, surprisingly moral - a little like Neliel Tu Odervschank, in fact, except with a rather more serious personality.

**Zanpakuto: **Devour in Flame, Igneel.

**Likes:** The company of other people, peaches (introduced to her by Orihime), flowers, gardening and Orihime's cooking. Minara apparently has a stomach of steel.

**Dislikes:** Unnecessary destruction and violence. Particularly if you kill her favourite cherry tree.

**Abilities: **Her resurrecion has fire-based abilities, as you probably guessed already from the name and release command. As one of the older hollows in Las Noches, she has considerable control over her hollow abilities such as cero, although is still skilled at kido and swordplay. She would rather not kill an enemy unless it is entirely necessary, however.

**A little backstory we'll never see: **Minara was one of the Vasto Lorde who evaded Aizen and his initial recruitment drive, since she felt no particular desire to acheive more power and disliked the idea of serving a shinigami rather than the true king of Las Noches. She joined the Crimson Guard shortly after Ichigo was arrancarised when Aizen began opening the gates of Hell, partly out of hope to prevent unnecessary deaths and partly out of loneliness.


	15. Avant L'Heureusement: Waking Dreams

**A/N:** So... yeah. Review and I'll give you a free canon-version URYUU ISHIDA unit!... Maybe.

* * *

_What happened?_

He lay awake in bed at night, staring at the ceiling.

_The voice. Mom. The hollow._

Uryuu hesitated for a fraction of a second.

"…are you there?" he asked tentatively.

_Pft. Like I said. You don't need to speak out loud._

He jumped. _Where are you?_

There was a slight chuckle. _Under your bed._

Uryuu leaned over the edge of his bed, peering beneath it while trying desperately not to fall off.

Gravity won out.

_Ow…_

There was a snicker.

_Stop laughing! It isn't funny! _he thought angrily, disentangling himself from the quilt wrapped around his body before reaching for a torch and switching it on.

Nothing under the bed except the leather art canister he'd left there.

_I forgot about that… _He reached for it, pulling it out by the strap, then frowned. _But there's nothing else hiding under my bed._

He crawled further under his bed, and drew a blank.

_Unless you're invisible._

Silence.

He fiddled a little with the lid of the canister, curious about its contents. What had the man meant, _open it the right way up?_

The lid came off as he undid the catch, allowing a long, rolled-up poster to slide out of the tube. He unfurled it, revealing a beautiful painting of koi carp in a pond.

Rolling it up again, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as he angled the canister to slide the painting into it again.

It rattled.

He stared, then tipped the canister upside down. Nothing slid out.

He tilted it the right way round again. It rattled again.

Peering inside with the torch revealed that the canister was completely empty.

_Right way up… maybe there's a secret compartment._

He undid the other end, and tilted the canister.

A sword slid out onto his blanket.

_What… why is there a sword?_

_Congratulations. You found me._

_You… are the sword?_

_Idiot. I'm not a sword._

_But… _Uryuu glanced down at the blade.

_It's zanpakuto. Calling me a 'sword' would be an insult. Like comparing a human to a statue. Something that isn't capable of thinking for itself._

_I… see. But can't I just use your name?_

_Not when you can't even hear it. 'Zanpakuto' will do for now._

_Zanpakuto?_

_I'm… _There was a fraction of a second's hesitation. _...the blade of a shinigami._

_Shinigami…_

The blade fell with a clatter onto the floor. Fearfully, he glanced at the floor before sliding the sword back into the canister.

_Do not tell your father. _The quiet whisper of Urahara's voice returned to his memory, soft yet insistent.

He slid the canister under the bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Uryuu dreamed of monsters.

A great hollow, a pale demon framed against the moonlight with a mane of bright-orange hair as a crimson sphere formed between its horns. It screamed as he cringed away from it in fear, before the dream faded to darkness.

He came to lying face down in leaf-litter.

Pulling himself up, he glanced upwards to see the moon just visible, glimmering palely from behind the tree canopy.

He stared.

This was most definitely _not_ his bedroom.

But even so, it still felt _familiar_ somehow, as if he'd already been there before. As if he _belonged_ here.

Uryuu began walking, hoping for an answer. Maybe if he got somewhere, he'd understand, find out where he was…

Although he couldn't really suppress the feeling he was being watched.

* * *

A pair of bright-gold eyes marked the progress of the child.

Lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth in a grin.

_"Heh."_

A pale form leapt, easily following the boy's path from above.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he finally made it to the edge of the forest, which gave way to long grass, which gave way to –

He tripped on a rock, falling downwards to what he belatedly realised was the edge of a cliff that went an extremely long way down just as _something_ grabbed his legs before he managed to fall too far.

_Are those… clouds? _he wondered dizzily, just before he shut his eyes and the wind rushed against his face, this time backwards.

He was dumped rather unceremoniously on the grass.

_"I wouldn't try that just yet."_

Uryuu twisted to see a pale form staring at him.

"You!"

_"Me."_

"But… you…" He began waving his hands frantically, agitated as he took a step back from the person whose appearance was remarkably similar to that of a hollow.

_"Hey!"_ he said sharply. _"No jumping off the cliff."_

Uryuu glanced nervously behind him, before taking two tentative steps towards the other person.

_"Better. At least you're not suicidal."_

The voice had an odd ring to it, but not quite the same one as a hollow.

"You said… Wait." He stopped. "You were the sword?"

Smack.

"Ow!"

_"Baka! How many times do I have to tell you! It isn't 'sword'!"_

"How was I supposed to remember?" Uryuu yelled right back, even going as far as to poke the other man in the stomach (which was also approximately the same level as his chin). "You only told me once!"

All of a sudden, the other stopped, sighing. "_Can we move a bit further away from the edge? I kinda get the feeling if we stay here too long, you'll fall off or something. And even though the whole place loops on itself I really don't want to have to catch you moving at 110 mph."_

Uryuu took in the other's appearance. It was a little hard to tell in the dark, but now he looked properly, he no longer looked quite so much like a hollow. The man had bright gold eyes, but without the black sclera of a hollow… But he was quite certain the man in front of him wasn't human. His appearance was far too _wild_.

"You don't _look _like a sw – " The glare cut him short, causing him to quickly correct himself. "Zanpy-cutie."

The man gave him a look. "_Zanpakuto._"

"That." He remembered his original question. "Where are we?"

"_I suppose you could say this is the inside of your mind._"

"Oh." He thought about this. "But wouldn't it be all pink?"

"_What?_"

"Brains are off-pink. And icky," he added, pulling a face at the memory of the diagram of the human body he'd found in a medical encyclopedia he'd borrowed from his father one day. "So it should be all pink and icky in here too… unless you're lying." Uryuu fixed the zanpakuto spirit with a severe glare. "And it's bad to lie."

He folded his arms across his chest, satisfied at his argument.

The other stared at him.

_"Were you always this – " _He cut himself off. _"Never mind. It isn't your brain. It's… well, I guess it's Home. Or something like that, I was never much good at explaining things like this. The image of home in your mind's eye."_

Uryuu frowned as the spirit sighed.

"_It doesn't matter._" He ruffled the boy's hair, causing him to scowl and move away a little.

"How do I leave?"

The spirit's head cocked to one side. "_Leave? That's easy. I'll give you a push._" He placed one hand on Uryuu's shoulder. "_Just one thing…_"

"Y-yes?"

His voice suddenly became a lot more forbidding. _"The next time I tell you my name…"_

And suddenly Uryuu was falling upwards into the sky.

_…you'd better hear me, _he heard, just before he fell into dreams.

_

* * *

_

**CRIMSON GUARD PROFILE:** **Seven**

**Name: **Sado 'Chad' Yasutora, 'The Giant'.

**Gender: **Male

**Species: **Human, spirit

**Appearance: **Dark brown hair and eyes, long bangs, and tall. Really tall. Hispanic.

**Zanpakuto: **None.

**Likes:** Cute things, friends, particularly Ichigo, one of his first friends.

**Dislikes:** Unnecessary violence. Despite his appearance, Chad is actually pretty gentle, and tends to use his abilities mainly for the sake of protection.

**Abilities: **We already know something about Chad's abilities (the Right Arm of the Giant and Left Arm of the Devil). His most powerful ability is to take on the complete transformation (Split Demon), lending him considerable strength and armour, as well as enhancing the abilities granted by his arms and allowing him to use more hollow-like abilities, such as cero. The name of Split Demon stems primarily from its appearance, one-half black and one-half white, with red markings.

**A little backstory we'll never see: **Chad was one of the few who managed to survive the initial opening of the Gates of Hell in the Living World. Unfortunately, in the chaos that ensued from humanity breaking down during the so-called End of Days, his physical body was killed in an attempt to protect Ichigo's sisters from a group of armed thugs looking to loot medical supplies from the Kurosaki Clinic, as a result of the fact he refused to use his abilities to fight the intruders properly.


	16. Avant L'Heureusement: Repercussions 2

**A/N:** Stupid fail Babelfish... unfortunately, I need someone to help me with the Romaji translations for the attacks Air Slash and Air Cutter, and yes I _know_ they're based off Pokemon and I can't get the information from there because Bulbapedia... is being irritating and I'd prefer the enunciations of those names in Japanese rather than having to just use 'erukatta', which sounds like some weird skill from Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise. Pretty please? :3

Also, I fully acknowledge that I don't own those two names, but the attack concepts behind them are not quite the same as the ones used in Nintendo's beloved series. So please don't sue me.

* * *

"I'm ready to learn, Sensei!"

Uryuu sat down in front of his grandfather with a determined expression, along with Tatsuki and Ichigo.

Souken sighed. "You're insistent on this."

"I… need to be able to protect the people I care about…"

"Yeah! And we're going to help Uryuu too!"

Souken pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Ryuuken would not be happy about this.

"It isn't that simple. The Quincy powers are inherited. They're not something that can be acquired so simply." _Not to mention the consequences of using them,_ he added silently.

Ichigo drooped visibly. "So… you mean… we can't learn?"

"I could teach you basic exercises, but you would not be able to use reiatsu in the same way a Quincy does to fight. Besides, for a child to fight shouldn't be necessary."

He regretted saying it instantly.

"But what if something happens to Mom again? The hollow was after _me!_ If they came again and there wasn't anyone around – "

"Uryuu. I do not believe I said _no_."

The boy's eyes lit up.

"However," he continued, "I cannot in all good faith allow you to fight hollows. That is the shinigami's business, not yours. This power is to be used only if necessary. Do you understand?"

Three heads nodded fervently.

Souken sighed. He really didn't want to have to do this, particularly with children… but nonetheless, he could sense something of the power of the orange-haired boy. To leave him untrained would be a risk to everyone around him.

"What are your names?" he asked politely.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, sensei!"

"Tatsuki Arisawa, Ishida-sama."

_Kurosaki._ It explained a lot about the boy, for one thing. One day he would probably exceed Souken himself, with some effort… but it should not be him to teach such things to the boy. The nature of Quincy abilities were completely different from shinigami abilities, which would probably be closer to what the boy would develop. As for the girl, he didn't know the last name, but her abilities were slightly above average. _Possibly due to prolonged contact with Kurosaki, seeing as they appear to be close friends,_ he thought.

* * *

"Sensei?"

Uryuu sat in front of his grandfather at the table, swinging his legs back and forth, cup of tea untouched.

"Yes?" His grandfather smiled.

"I was wondering…" he began hesitantly. "Are the shinigami… _bad?_"

Souken frowned. _What?_

"Why are you asking me this?" he asked, curious.

The boy averted his gaze, focusing on his teacup. "S-sorry… I shouldn't have asked…" he muttered.

He pulled the boy's chin up gently. Startled blue eyes met his calm gaze.

"Uryuu… what exactly happened when you were attacked by the hollow?"

"He came. Or he was there before, I think, but I couldn't hear him clearly, and he was a sword except he wasn't, because he used a different word instead. Zanpakuto. And he… said he was part of the power of a shinigami. And he did something, or maybe I did something. I'm not sure, but the hollow got stuck. And then it disintegrated."

Souken stared at the boy, mouth slightly ajar.

"…Grandfather?" The boy sounded slightly afraid.

He shut it again.

"Of all the things I had been expecting," he managed at last, "that was… not what I had anticipated."

"Grandfather?"

"Zanpakuto are the spirits that dwell in the blades of shinigami. They are… considerably different from normal swords, as I'm sure you probably realised already. They have powers that can be extremely useful, for one thing, although not all shinigami ever realise them from what I've heard… although my knowledge of such things is rather limited. And no, I don't believe shinigami are evil… or at least, any more than normal humans are evil." He took a breath, still shocked. "You heard his name?"

Uryuu shook his head. "I couldn't hear it."

Souken privately thanked whatever gods existed that he couldn't. A grandson with the ability to release a shinigami's blade and Quincy abilities would probably be more than Ryuuken or he could deal with right now.

"Uryuu… do you have the blade?"

The boy looked back up. "Not right now… I left it in the art canister at home in my bedroom. Please don't tell Father," he added beseechingly, eyes wide. "I don't think he'd like it much."

Souken pictured his son discovering that Uryuu had a zanpakuto. It wasn't a happy sight.

"Don't worry," he promised. "I won't. But I would quite like to see this zanpakuto at some point. I won't take it from you!" he added hastily, as his grandson started. "Although I think you're right that Ryuuken would not be happy about this."

"_You called?_"

Both of them jumped at the sudden appearance of the figure in the room, arms folded across his chest.

"You're – how can you be out here?" Souken stammered, turning pale. "You're the spirit of that zanpakuto? But – " He cut himself off at the raised eyebrow the spirit was giving him.

"You came out again?" Uryuu asked with interest as his grandfather spluttered.

"_Yes. But maaan… I forget how draining this is without help…" _The man ran a hand through bright-orange hair. "_This is the last time this will happen for a very long while, hopefully._"

"Why?" Souken asked weakly.

The spirit's attention turned to the older man. "_Because acting on my own accord is draining, and because the next time…_" His head turned to Uryuu. "_…will be when we must fight. And besides, otherwise obtaining my full power would be far too easy for you._" There was something of a smirk upon his lips at this.

"…I see," the old man replied faintly.

"_Don't worry. That won't be happening for a very long time - _"

_Good,_ Souken thought fervently as the smirk broadened.

" - _three days at least._"

The older man fainted.

Uryuu glowered as the spirit caught his grandfather, laying him down gently on the ground. "Why'd you knock out Grandfather?"

"_It _was_ meant to be a joke,_" he muttered, somewhat put out.

"He fainted!" Uryuu poked him with a toe.

"_Probably shock,_" the spirit offered. "_He'll wake up soon enough._"

"What you said…" Wide blue eyes stared upwards at him. "Are… are you going to leave me now?"

"_Baka!_" He smacked Uryuu gently with a paper fan. "_Of course not! I just won't be able to come out again. The power drain when you aren't helping me is too high, and you won't be able to do something like this until after you've learnt my name._" For a split second, his form wavered as he winced with pain. "_Already coming apart. Damn… I might have overdone it on both of us._"

Uryuu fought off sudden dizziness with an effort.

"_But I'm a part of you now. I can't leave you, even if I wanted to… but… no matter what…_"

The figure started to fade.

_…I will protect you… if you wish._

Uryuu blinked, double images of the table blurring before his eyes before everything faded to black.

_

* * *

_

Good? Bad? Want cookies? Please review!


	17. Avant L'Heureusement: La Pendue

**A/N:** Do not own Bleach, as if anyone needed telling. Also, not really sure as to whether the new arc will get into my story or not... probably not. Depends on how the new characters turn out, I guess.

Title for this chapter taken from tarot cards, in case anyone's wondering... and Grand Fisher draws closer.

* * *

Ryuuken glanced at the woman in front of him in surprise.

"Masaki? What are you doing here?"

"I had a dream last night." Her voice was matter-of-fact.

"A dream," he said flatly. "And why did you choose to enlighten me in particular about this?"

She hesitated for a fraction of a second at the doorway. "Is your son in?"

A warning bell triggered in Ryuuken's mind. "No. He's at Souken's right now. He insists on training his Quincy abilities… and Kimiko – " He bit off the end of the sentence angrily.

"I'm sorry," Masaki replied softly.

He glowered at him. "Is this about him, then?"

She refused to meet his gaze.

Ryuuken sighed. "Fine, then. Come in." He closed the door behind her as she made her way into the living room.

"I take it this was one of _your_ dreams, unless you were particularly hoping for psychotherapy," he commented dryly.

A slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Yes."

"Well?" he asked brusquely. "What is it?"

"I am going to die," she said quite calmly in a matter-of-fact voice. From the tone of her sentence, she might as well have been commenting on the weather.

The words _Everything is going to die _at some point would have been an appropriate response for him to almost anyone else, except for Masaki.

"You're serious." It wasn't a question.

"Deadly."

Ryuuken stared at her.

"Perhaps… I should make tea," he managed, before leaving for the kitchen.

_Damn it! Why did she have to come to me with this? And why…_

Masaki Kurosaki was one of very few people aware of the fact that Isshin Kurosaki had, in the not-too-distant past, possessed shinigami abilities. She was also capable of perceiving spirits, although both facts were not common knowledge. Ryuuken had wondered, more than once, how exactly she was able to keep up with the energetic man.

She was also capable of perceiving something of the future.

Usually such things only came in small snippets of trivia that were of little use and kept to herself unless asked for. On the whole, her visions were not something she talked about, since it worried people if you knew what they were going to call their children before they even _knew_ they were pregnant in the first place.

He returned to the room with the tea, which she accepted gratefully.

"When?"

"Soon," she replied enigmatically.

"Would you like me to order flowers for your funeral in advance?" he asked sarcastically, and immediately regretted it.

_That was unnecessarily cruel, _he reprimanded himself, and then, from a normally deeply suppressed part of his mind, _But she didn't tell you something was wrong with the child when it was important, did she?_

"No, though I would appreciate it if you would ask Isshin not to put up a giant poster of me in his house."

Ryuuken did a double-take.

_She's… actually serious._

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know."

"Does Isshin?"

She hesitated, regret and guilt visible on her face. "No," Masaki replied finally.

"And you didn't think he'd want to – " He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and restraining the urge to shout at her, do something to elicit some kind of emotion.

_How the hell can she be so calm right now?_

"How?"

"An incident involving a hollow."

It wasn't _entirely_ unexpected, given her spiritual pressure.

"You want me to eliminate it?"

"No," she replied, sharply. "You can't."

Ryuuken narrowed his eyes. "I doubt Isshin wants his wife to die, and despite everything, I am not going to let that happen if I can stop it in any way."

"You have to," she murmured. A shadow passed over her face. "It's necessary."

He took hold of her shoulders. "Masaki. Stop."

"Ryuuken, you haven't seen what will happen otherwise. I… don't _want_ this… but it's better than any alternative."

"Why?"

She refused to meet his eyes. "Your son. He will be trained."

"Souken…" he muttered. _I might have guessed. It isn't a suitable pastime for a five-year-old. No doubt he's teaching Uryuu right now behind my back._

"No. _You_ must."

He glanced at her. "I refuse to do such a thing. I won't let Uryuu waste his life on the dead, chasing shadows."

"Then the shadows will devour the world, and it will stagnate for ever."

"You sound certain."

"It was the clearest I have ever seen anything before."

"Then what will happen if you do – " He hesitated. " – have your way?"

Masaki lifted her head to meet his gaze, eyes unnaturally pale beneath her fringe. "Then your son will be your death. Your son will be the one to bridge that gaping chasm in the world… and end it."

"And why would I wish to cause that to happen?"

"Because it would be better than an eternal world, diseased and sickening, forever trapped and unable to die."

"There are no other options?"

"No."

Ryuuken's mouth was suddenly dry. "And, you're certain about this."

Masaki didn't grace this with a reply.

"Then I… will act as I see fit."

"I know you will," she replied in a resigned tone of voice, before leaving.

He remained seated long after she had left.

_Masaki… how can you say something like that so casually?_

Ryuuken glowered at her seat as if it were personally responsible for what she'd told him, before noticing a folded-up piece of paper. It was surprisingly thick, folded up into an A5-size rectangle.

_She left something behind?_

He hesitated before unfolding it.

Fully opened, the paper took up about a quarter of the floorspace.

_It's… a diagram? A map, maybe…_

The entire sheet of paper was covered in Masaki's neat hand, with little lines connecting each circle filled with her writing.

There were names. A lot of names.

_Ryuuken Ishida _and_ Uryuu Ishida _were quite closely bound together, along with _Kimiko Ishida _and another name he wasn't familiar with, _Hitori Ishida._ This last had lines leading from a surprising number of the other names on the sheet. _Kisuke Urahara _was connected to a not inconsiderable number of the names, including _Ichigo Kurosaki_ and his own son's name. And, written in small print just below the interconnecting lines – he lifted the paper up for a closer look –

Ryuuken flinched and dropped the paper as if electrocuted.

It was a time map. A sketching of possible events.

He glanced at his son's timeline. A little line coming from off the paper was connected closely to it, although he couldn't make out the name on it, frustratingly.

His eyes drifted to the edge of the paper, where many of the lines converged on a single point, with only two continuing off the edge of the paper. And, tracing back to earlier, a little event where a line marked _Kimiko Ishida_ met with another two –

Ryuuken stood abruptly, before folding up the paper again, walking outside and setting it on fire with his cigarette lighter.

_That kind of knowledge… isn't something anyone should have._

_

* * *

_

So... the wheels have begun to move, and we're getting closer to canon events. There will be a timeskip after the next chapter, and then we can finish off this arc...


	18. Avant L'Heureusement: La Maison Dieu

**A/N:** Do not own Bleach. Majority of comments are at the end. Also, no reviews for last chapter... have things really gotten that bad?

Title for this chapter taken from tarot cards once more, in case anyone's wondering. Meanings are below.

The Hanged Man (Le Pendu) - sacrifice in the present for benefit in the future, devotion to a worthwhile cause, loss, a waiting period

The Lightning-Struck Tower (La Maison Dieu or La Foudre) - conflict, sudden violent loss, disaster, major changes, dramatic upheaval

* * *

It was raining.

Ichigo stared glumly at the puddles beneath his feet as his mother led him home under the umbrella.

Life wasn't _fair._

_What makes _him_ so special? I want to save people too!_

There was a brief flash of movement, and he looked up to see the form of a young girl, standing by the riverbank.

* * *

Uryuu started, looking up from his studying.

He'd known Tatsuki and Ichigo for two months now, and their reiatsus were familiar to him, particularly Ichigo's as a result of its strength.

But… there was a faint brush of something wrong…

_Hollow._

He had barely begun his Quincy training. Souken had taught him enough for him to be able to focus his reiatsu and to be able to find someone else using the spirit threads, but he wasn't at the stage of condensing it far enough into the bow. At best, he could use it to reinforce his martial arts skills, which weren't particularly developed either. Although Souken _had_ taught him something of kenjutsu, and so had the still-nameless Other within his mind.

By the time he would've managed to get to Souken's house for help, the hollow would have eaten Ichigo and he'd have lost his best friend. And Ryuuken had as much as said that he refused to use his Quincy abilities for anything anymore.

_"I have no interest… and you have no talent."_

It only took a fraction of a second to come to a decision.

_I'll prove him wrong. I'll show him… that I have talent. That I can help save people too! Just because they're not alive any more doesn't mean they don't need saving. And Ichigo-kun's alive. So because of what Father said… it'll be okay._

With a determined look in his eyes, Uryuu snatched up the zanpakuto from its canister before sliding open the window, hesitating for a fraction of a second before shinning down the drainpipe and sprinting off down the street to help his friend.

_Focus your reiatsu to your feet,_ the spirit advised._ You'll move faster.

* * *

_

The dark-haired girl glanced at him.

He stared as she gave him a saddened look, before turning to face the riverbank.

"No!" Ichigo cried out, running across the street to try to save her before stumbling to the ground at a blow from behind.

By the time he got up, Masaki had slumped to the ground, bleeding from three wide gashes across her torso.

The boy's attention suddenly switched to his mother.

"Kaa-chan?" he whispered, hesitantly.

"Kaa-chan… please… wake up…" Ichigo was crying now, desperately pressing down on the wounds in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

Footsteps approaching.

"How… touching."

Ichigo looked up to see the dark-haired girl standing in front of him, smirking, and caught his breath.

"Can… can you help Kaa-chan? Please?"

The smile widened. "Oh, I can help you."

* * *

Uryuu's heart dropped as he saw the girl approach his friend and the figure slumped on the ground. He drew the blade, sprinting forwards.

"Ichigo!"

_The hollow… where is it?

* * *

_

Ichigo turned at the sound.

"Uryuu?" he asked breathlessly.

* * *

His eyes widened.

Behind Ichigo, the girl's skin began to peel apart as her body split open. A long tendril of spirit-flesh extended upwards as the true, hollow form emerged.

_Grand Fisher._ The fury in the zanpakuto's voice was tangible.

Claws came down.

* * *

"No!"

* * *

Ichigo stared down at the claws sticking out of his chest. They broke away cleanly, retracting back into the monster's hands as it leered at him.

"_Extra prey… although since you were my original target… the woman was just a bonus for me. And now… it seems there's even more."_

The mask split into a wide grin.

_It's a hollow,_ he thought dazedly. _One of the monsters Uryuu was talking about._

And Uryuu was suddenly _there, _his unlikely saviour in grey, Quincy-cross-decorated pajamas, with a sword.

_Why doesn't it hurt?_

_No… I don't want to die…

* * *

_

Uryuu gripped the hilt of the sword a little more firmly. He couldn't lose to his fear of the creature in front of him. Not with Ichigo's life at stake.

He charged, swinging the blade upwards as he leapt –

And was cursorily swatted backwards with a set of claws. He managed to refocus the reiatsu quickly enough to his feet, turning a decapitating blow into a milder one, escaping with a gash on his arm.

_"And I thought you might actually pose a challenge for a second… but now I see you're just a human playing at being a shinigami. How disappointing. With the shunpo, I almost thought for a second that you'd put up a _fight._" _The hollow laughed. _"You wouldn't even be able to cut me!"_

The sword shifted in his hands. Or maybe it was just his imagination and they were shaking more than they thought. His right arm hurt, a lot.

_Let me take him, _whispered the zanpakuto.

"Uryuu…"

His gaze flickered over to the other boy.

"Kaa-chan… she's not getting up."

The blade shuddered in his grip.

Uryuu wanted, very desperately, to run away and wake up with his mother awake again and recovered, smiling at him and sitting at his bedside to comfort him from the nightmares.

_I can't let any more people be hurt because I'm not good enough._

_"But Ichigo…" _the hollow purred, as the long tendril extended out of its skull once more, the skeleton at the end fleshing out and reforming into the shape of a human.

Uryuu stifled a gasp.

"…I don't want him to hurt you."

There, standing in front of where the hollow had been, was a perfect replica of Ichigo's mother.

"Kaa-chan?" Ichigo asked, uncertainly, taking a tentative step towards her as she smiled and beckoned towards him.

"Don't! It's a trap!" he yelled frantically.

"…I wouldn't lie to you, Ichigo," she said gently. "Come with me, and I'll make it all better."

The boy swallowed, before looking upwards at the connecting tendril between the woman and the monstrous form behind her, and stepping backwards.

"No," he replied, voice stronger now. "You're not my real Kaa-chan."

She hissed in annoyance, a sound the real Masaki would never make, before the skin split open once more. Despite the fact he'd already seen it once, it was still a gruesome sight. "True… but I possess_ the only way you'll ever be reunited with that mother of yours." _As the hollow spoke, the human puppet began to retract back into its main body completely. _"And you'll be with her forever… isn't that what you want?"_

Uryuu took advantage of the momentary opening to strike.

_First rule of fighting hollows: aim for the mask._

It was the first combative piece of knowledge that Souken had told him, one that Uryuu promptly followed.

_Second rule of fighting hollows: if you have a choice between hitting the hollow or not being hit by the hollow, always go for the second option._

Unfortunately, Uryuu was not quite so fortunate when it came to this one.

The blade came halfway down when the hollow retaliated with a blow that knocked his body away like a rag-doll.

* * *

Uryuu landed on the ground with a sickening crack.

"No!" Ichigo cried out.

_Everything… all gone… there's nothing I can do._

_Useless. Useless. Useless._

The hollow turned back to face him.

* * *

_Nngh… it hurts…_

_Uryuu._

_Don't want to get up just yet, Tatsuki… I'll spar again in a minute…_

_Uryuu! _The voice was suddenly much clearer now.

He blinked. Something felt… strange. As if his body were lighter than usual.

Uryuu sat up, adjusting his glasses, before staring at his new attire.

_What…_

Instead of his pyjamas, he was now wearing dark navy hakama, complete with a silver-coloured sash. The blade now hung at his hip, instead of in his hands.

Just behind him lay his own body, slumped and unconscious on the ground.

_I'm dead?_

_No. Your body is still alive, but unconscious. Your soul came free of it, but you should be able to re-enter it again later._

_I'm not strong enough for this._

_Not on your own, no. But I… I owe that thing a little _payback. _And I am a part of you, after all. I will lend my strength to yours, and that will be enough._

The blade slid out of the sheath easily. Suddenly it felt much lighter than before, steadier in his hands as if it belonged there.

_"Hmm?"_

The hollow turned, black-gold eyes staring at Uryuu as the wind rose.

_"So you really _are_ a shinigami after all… then I'll just add you to my count. Consider yourself fortunate to fall to such a famous name as Grand Fisher."_

_Stand tall._

_Don't look back._

_Don't look down._

_Hear my call…_

And suddenly the name was in his mind as if it had always been there.

"Fly," he whispered softly, "Ama no Koeinushi."

The blade shifted in his grip, the form changing into something slender, designed for flight. An arrow with white fletchings, a dagger-like head and pale wrappings around it which wound around Uryuu's wrist.

_"A shikai?" _Suddenly the hollow began to laugh, a hideous echoing sound. _"Hahaha! You really think such a pathetic weapon is going to stop ME, brat?"_

He didn't have the Quincy bow to use it properly as a projectile.

_Don't worry. Focus your reiatsu into the blade… _murmured the spirit.

The edges of the arrow gained a pale sheen as the wind picked up, pushing insistently against Grand Fisher.

Grand Fisher was no longer laughing, instead moving forwards for the boy. The wind seemed to be actively resisting his movements now.

"Air Cutter!"

The blade swung down.

The crescent-shaped attack was barely visible as a shimmer in the air as it shot outwards towards Grand Fisher. The vacuum blade scythed into his arm, taking it off completely before petering out.

"_You little BRAT!" _The hollow's shoulder was bleeding out heavily now. "_I'll make you pay for taking my arm…"_

Uryuu was breathing heavily at the effort of using his shikai for the first time. Using it had taken considerably more effort from him than he'd expected, and he hadn't really used any reiatsu-based abilities in a fight before.

_I don't think I can manage another one of those right now._

_It'll get easier with practise, _murmured Ama. _He won't be here for much longer, at any rate._

Uryuu felt a reiatsu signature approach, a powerful one. Apparently the hollow did, too, given the fact that he recoiled from the boy.

Grand Fisher tore at the air with his one remaining good arm, causing a dark gash to appear in the air. It widened, allowing him to stumble through.

"_Oh, don't worry, brat,_" he snarled, clutching at the bleeding stump. "_You'll die. You'll _both_ die at my hands… your fate is only delayed for now, and trust me, I'll be back to make you suffer._"

The tear closed up again behind the hollow.

_

* * *

_

...I take it back. You have one more chapter of the aftermath of this event to deal with, and then this will be wrapped up for now.

For anyone who wants to know, I wanted Uryuu and Ichigo to not be ridiculously overpowered at this point in time. Despite the fact that Ichigo has high reiatsu, he hasn't been trained at anything beyond controlling it (by Souken, along with Tatsuki). Uryuu has also had minimal training in controlling and utilising his reiatsu, although at this point in time he is more capable than Ichigo... not that that's saying much. As a result, Uryuu does not suddenly possess the ability to use his shikai to its fullest effects, since that will take a lot of time (although he _will_ be faster to learn than most people would due to the fact that he is still, at heart, Uryuu). He will not acheive bankai for a while yet... but you will be seeing it during the Soul Society arc. I already have a design for all his abilities.

And you don't need to worry. His bankai is badass.

Also (spoilers) Tite Kubo, you jerk! How could you do that to him? *sobs* At least I was right about there being a Hell arc though... not sure if I'm going to use the characters he did, since I already had my own version plotted out. We shall see...

Please review and comment, or I won't know what to improve... short of my abysmal posting times. The next post will probably be the last one before Christmas. Since I have exams I need to revise for, the next update after that will probably be in January.


	19. Avant L'Heureusement: Le Bateleur

**A/N: **...no reviews for the last two chapters...

...is my writing really getting that bad? It doesn't help me if I don't know where I'm going wrong. Getting no reviews for two chapters straight isn't exactly encouraging, and I have a lot of other things to do with my time thanks to my exams. If anyone thinks I'm wasting my time writing this, I'd appreciate it. I don't want to discontinue, but if nobody's reading it in the first place, then there really isn't much point in me writing it...

Le Bateleur: Magician. Confusion, hesitation, inability to make decisive choices. Self-discipline and a willingness to take risks. The beginning of a new journey...

* * *

Uryuu glanced nervously at Ichigo, now safely back within his body. After Urahara had came, he'd healed his body and showed him how to re-enter it again. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, given that the man seemed to know about hollows in the first place and gave him Ame no Koeinushi…

The other boy wasn't talking, just staring at the floor.

He was pretty certain that his father would not be happy if he came to pick him up from Urahara's…

…actually, he wasn't sure he was even being picked up after this incident.

Ryuuken would hate him if he found out. He had told Uryuu to stay out of the business of the dead. Uryuu wasn't sure what he would think of shinigami abilities, but really didn't want to know.

Maybe he'd be disowned for this.

_And it wouldn't be any worse than what he's going through._

_I might have been faster…_

He shuffled a little closer to Ichigo, putting his arm over the boy's shoulder silently.

* * *

_Cold…_

_Why does it hurt?_

_Mom…_

_I'm weak… I couldn't save you._

-she had fallen to a hollow, one of the creatures that Uryuu had told him about and he hadn't listened and he hadn't been strong enough to save her and now she was dead and he wouldn't see her ever again because it was _all his fault_-

There was a kind of pain in his chest, and then Uryuu's arm was over his shoulder, warm and bringing him back to reality.

* * *

Ichigo looked up at Uryuu's anxious face.

_His reiatsu… what did Grand Fisher do to him? It feels… _Uryuu struggled for the right word to describe it. _Strange…_

Then there was a click-clack of sandals and Urahara walked in.

"Your father's coming." The smile from before was completely absent now.

Uryuu nodded numbly.

* * *

"_What have you done with my son?_"

Urahara found himself pinned against the wall by an irate Ryuuken.

"Calm down, Ryuu-"

"You. What are you doing here?" he snarled, attention snapping to Isshin.

"I'm here to pick up my son." His face was sombre.

Ryuuken held Isshin's gaze for a few seconds, before slumping slightly and turning away. Isshin hesitated before sliding open the door.

"Ryuu-"

"Shut up," he replied, without turning around. "Or perhaps you didn't understand when I asked you to keep out of my business."

Urahara fell silent as the other man pressed his forehead against the wall, balling his hands into fists.

"Urahara-san. Tell me how to undo what you did to my son. _Now._"

"He already had that potential – "

Ryuuken's fist went through the wall, charged with reiatsu. It narrowly missed Kisuke's face.

"I did nothing. The fight with the hollow… he came close enough to death for shinigami powers to begin to develop, I suspect, since he had above-average reiatsu in the first place."

"And of course you had nothing whatsoever to do with it."

The shopkeeper refused to meet his gaze.

Ryuuken turned away.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo."

Uryuu looked up as a tall, dark-haired man glanced down at the other boy

"Urahara said there was an accident-"

"It wasn't an accident," he replied quietly.

Isshin stared.

"I…" He seemed close to breaking down as his father leaned down to scoop him up in his arms.

"C'mon. We're going home now."

* * *

Ryuuken did not say anything when he came in, merely took Uryuu's hand and led him past Urahara and out the door.

"What were you _thinking_?" he whispered harshly, when they were finally outside the shop and walking back home.

"…I couldn't just let him die. He's my _friend._" And then, suddenly everything came out in a torrent. "Just because you wouldn't save him doesn't mean that I won't! You're – "

_Uryuu, stop._

" – a coward. And I don't want to be like you, ever – "

_Smack._

He stared at his father, not quite believing what had just happened and what he'd just said.

"Don't… talk about things you do not understand."

Uryuu nods numbly, cheek still stinging.

"I… I'm sorry. For what I said."

_But I still meant it anyway. The shinigami didn't come for Ichigo's mom. They didn't come for us, either. And if I have to, I'll do it again… no matter what you say, Father… I won't be like you.

* * *

_Last update till Christmas, and the end of the Avant L'Heureusement arc.


	20. Crimson Blaze: Departure Aria

**A/N: **Thank you very much for all the reviews! I've been doing a lot of studying over the Christmas period, thanks to university exams... x.x Next chapter is up. My translator has also decided to be a jerk.

Still don't own, as if anyone needed reminding.

* * *

Szayel stared as Orihime walked into his laboratory.

"Inoue-san?"

"Granz-san… I can help you."

* * *

"Remind me why I'm stuck here again," Grimmjow grumbled.

"Because if this doesn't work," Szayel explained patiently while adding the finishing touches to a large chalk diagram on the floor, "then Soul Society- "

Grimmjow scoffed.

"Well… what's left of Soul Society, anyway – " he amended " – will still need protection from Hell. And besides, you're far too conspicuous to come in the first place. You would be recognised quite easily."

The ex-Sexta glowered. "Says the man with pink hair. And _you're _goin'."

"I am perfectly capable of disguising myself adequately, and besides, I doubt that you're capable of recalibrating a semi-organic gigai."

He scowled, before turning away.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah?" The hollow glanced up at Tatsuki.

"When you see that idiot… give him an ass-kicking from me."

Shiro smirked. "My pleasure."

"Are there any more preparations we need to make, Orihime-san?" asked Szayel, straightening up.

"No, that should be all." She reached for her hairpins, as she summoned forth the six spirits of the Shun Shun Rikka.

"Still don't see why he gets to go," muttered Grimmjow. "If anythin', Raito and Mina should be goin'."

"Minara-san already agreed to take up Szayel-san's duties in addition to her own. As for myself…" Raito's expression was suddenly inscrutable. "I still have my own sins to atone for before I can leave here."

The masked figure shifted slightly in the circle, his eyes invisible behind green-frosted goggles.

"Do we have everything?" His voice was emotionless, devoid of all feeling and expression.

"Three gigai, yes. Are you sure you won't need one?"

"I am perfectly capable of hiding myself without one," came the flat reply.

"You're no fun. What if you want to ask someone on a date?"

Silence. Everyone turned to stare at Szayel.

"I doubt that'll happen," muttered Grimmjow. "He ain't exactly a stud."

Despite the lack of visible face, the man still managed to convey the feeling that he was upset.

"That's mean."

"Although not entirely unfounded," Szayel pointed out. "I don't seem to remember seeing you have a relationship with anyone while you were here."

"I can get a girlfriend easily if I want to," came the emotionless reply. He appeared to be glaring at Szayel now.

"Oh really," Szayel drawled. "So that's why the last person I remember you – "

"Continue that sentence and I'll tell everyone where your hollow hole – "

That was as far as he got before Szayel removed a small device from his pocket and pressed a button on it.

" – Szayel Apporo Granz is the most awesome scientist ever and I bow before his awesomeness," he continued in the same dead tone.

The figure lunged for Szayel in an attempt to strangle him, in spite of his words.

"You really thought I wouldn't bring backup with me?"

"You utter bastard. I hate you. I thought we were - "

"It's all out _now_," muttered Shiro with a lewd smirk on his face.

Szayel's eyebrow twitched.

"Ready."

Szayel blinked, before suddenly realising he was now standing in the middle of a sketched-out septagram, with Orihime and her six 'fairies' marking out the seven points of the design. The small manifestations of her ability looked far more serious than he'd ever seen them before; even the normally cheerful Lily had a relatively sombre expression, and Tsubaki was not bickering as he once used to with the others.

Baigon turned to face Szayel. "You won't be able to come back after this."

There was a lump in his throat suddenly.

"Fine."

"Wait, wha-"

Tatsuki moved forwards, reaching towards Shiro before her arm was met with Orihime's hand and calm gaze.

"It's okay, Tatsuki-chan." Something in Orihime's gaze made Tatsuki flinch slightly and step back.

"The gate sighs with regret; it regrets of the past and of the future. The key waits to be held once more; the warmth of the hand it once knew. Stars align; open up the penultimate barrier and permit their passage and return once more..." Golden light sparked out between the young woman and the six aspects of her powers as the markings on the floor began to illuminate from within.

"Open, Sevenfold Heavenly Gate."

The markings on the ground blazed brightly, blinding everyone in the room as the light reached an almost unbearable intensity. For a fraction of a second, Szayel thought he saw a door opening behind Orihime to reveal a man with a warm smile upon his face as she turned around. The light flared sharply, as shadow-figures stretched out across the room, moving rapidly inwards with groping hands -

And then there was nothing more.

* * *

_Who is this mystery man?_ The correct answer gets you... something.


	21. Return to Halcyon: Reunion

**Return to Halcyon Arc**

**A/N: **It's been a long time coming... x.x I only just regained the will to start writing this again. The new Panic at the Disco CD helped a lot in that respect... Shiny new arc, and I really need to keep this up, but then university is getting in the way rather, and then I got distracted by shiny new stuff I wanted to write. Thanks to all who reviewed o3o

**Theme music: **Welcome to the Black Parade - My Chemical Romance

* * *

"Kurosaki."

The taller teen blinked. "Ishida. I didn't know you were coming here."

"Wait – " The brunette who had been talking to Ichigo gaped. "The two of you _know each other?"_

"Obviously you didn't pay attention to the class listings," Uryuu pointed out mildly. "Or perhaps you might have noticed."

The ghost of a smile twitched at the corner of Ichigo's lips.

"Sado Yasutora." The taller Mexican spoke.

"Mizuiro Kojima." The boy extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Heh… thought you could get away so easily, Kurosaki? Chad?"

A tall boy –_ more of a thug in appearance, really, thought Uryuu dispassionately – approached, surrounded by a group of other boys._

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "Still picking up trouble, Kurosaki?"

He scowled. "Tch. It wasn't as if I went _looking for it."_

"You're with him?" growled one of the larger-looking members of the gang.

"I've never seen them before in my life!" Keigo started backing away towards the Quincy.

"I wouldn't refer so familiarly to a complete and utter stranger, obviously."

Keigo turned around, and finally realised there was someone behind him.

The other's eyes narrowed.

"You guys can deal with Kurosaki and Chad." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll take care of these smartmouths here."

"_Shit! T-that's Reichi Oushima from Togata Junior High! We're screwed!" Keigo looked terrified._

_This is barely even a warmup compared to Tatsuki Arisawa. Or some of the hollows I've faced over the years. Compared to them… this man… is barely worth the effort of moving._

Oushima lunged –

And tripped over. Quite spectacularly so, landing flat on his face.

The silence was deafening as the boy got up, his glower daring anyone to say something about the incident.

"Don't expect me to fight someone who doesn't even have the good fortune to walk towards me without falling over."

Keigo stared at Uryuu, stunned, as he turned around and began walking away.

With a growl, Oushima got up and sprinted for Uryuu's turned back –

"Ishida!" Keigo yelled, just as Oushima snarled and his fist drew back to deal a devastating punch –

And suddenly, Uryuu's hands were placed at either side of the boy's head, holding the boy up with his fingertips at the temples. Oushima slumped as his eyes rolled back in his head with a groan, before Uryuu let go and allowed the boy to hit the floor, unconscious.

Pandemonium broke loose as the rest of the gang noticed their leader's defeat, instantly piling in to slaughter, punch, kick, maim, suffocate or crush the person responsible.

The fight itself lasted about twenty seconds. It took three seconds for Ichigo and Chad to haul in and lend a hand, six for Tatsuki to notice, two more for her to bridge the distance between them and another eleven for the four of them to lay out the rest of the gang cleanly. Ten seconds later, the teacher finally turned up.

"And what exactly is this?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Kurosaki, would you care to explain?"

"Ah… well…" He reached up to scratch his head. "That is…"

"I was responsible."

Everyone stared at Uryuu, Ichigo in particular with a 'what the hell' expression on his face.

"They took unprovoked offense to my conversation with Kurosaki-san, for some reason I'm not entirely sure of, and refused to step back and take a more rational look at their actions. As a result, I was forced to knock them out temporarily. There shouldn't be too much bruising."

The teacher blinked, eyes drifting over Uryuu's slender form before shifting to the rather more muscular boys currently comatose on the ground.

"Ishida-san is telling the truth, sensei," added Mizuiro helpfully.

She shut her mouth. "All of them?" she asked faintly.

"Not quite all of them. Some of my classmates decided to assist… although I was responsible for quite a few of them. They should be conscious in about thirty minutes, I believe," he added helpfully. _Maybe a little more. I was somewhat heavy-handed with the pressure points on the skull…_

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "Well, that does _not mitigate the fact that violence is not acceptable in this school. I want you all at the principal's office where you can explain what happened to him. __Now."_

Keigo looked as if he was about to argue, but stopped at the expression on the teacher's face.

* * *

"…thanks."

Uryuu glanced at Ichigo. "Your track record is worse than mine. Besides, you didn't actually need to pile in in the first place."

"_I didn't need to – ?" Ichigo spluttered. "They would've kicked your skinny ass! I wasn't about to let you die!"_

"I love your complete and utter confidence in me, Kurosaki." Uryuu adjusted his glasses slightly. "I _have improved since we took karate lessons together at the age of six. It's not as if I wasn't training… although I appreciate your concern over my 'skinny ass', as you put it."_

"You were the one who vanished without a trace! How the hell was I meant to know what happened to you?" Ichigo yelled.

"It was hardly my decision," Uryuu muttered.

_After all, it wasn't as if Ryuuken asked me what I wanted when he decided I should go to private school… and Mother – _

He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. No. It wouldn't do to think of that here.

"Yeah, well… just don't make me worry about you again, idiot. Alright?"

He glanced up at the other boy, before his lips pulled upwards slightly into something of a smile. "That's my line."

"…Ishida, right?"

Uryuu turned to face Keigo, startled.

"Thanks. I… would've probably been pulped if it wasn't for you," he said awkwardly.

"It was nothing." He turned to face the wall instead.

"Eeh? What's with that expression? If someone thanks you you're not supposed to say something like that!"

The boy tuned out.

_Was it really necessary to use your abilities for something like that?_

_Not particularly… but you did__ say I needed the practise for finer control of your abilities, after all._

There was a slight chuckle in his head.

* * *

_And so the inevitable blade of Fate swings downwards, once more._

_For the sake of one person… the world will be changed… but for the better?_


	22. Return to Halcyon: Death and Strawberry

**Return to Halcyon Arc**

**A/N: **...exam today. Optics and waves... so yeah. I'm probably screwed .;;

* * *

A dark butterfly fluttered out of nowhere into the night sky above Karakura.

Rukia Kuchiki stepped out into the Living World.

The hollow was near, from the response on the gadget from 12th Division. It was something of a godsend, particularly since some hollows were adept at hiding their reiatsu. That kind of thing had seemed to be happening more recently these days…

It beeped, finally pinpointing the exact location as she leapt off the telegraph pole with a burst of shunpo.

It wasn't a particularly powerful hollow, really, something along the lines of an oversized spider with scythes for front legs. She drew Sode no Shirayuki –

She blinked as the wind rose, blowing dust into the face. There was a dull boom as some kind of projectile passed her and went right through the hollow, managing to gouge into the concrete walls of the building.

The hollow disintegrated.

_What?_

She approached the scene warily, blade still drawn.

An arrow quivered in the concrete, the broad metal head embedded deeply into the ground. She reached down for it, fingers brushing against the white fletching just before it vanished completely.

_…what just happened? _she wondered, confused.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki glowered at the now-cowering teenagers.

"Question one." He pointed. "What is this?"

"Uh… a vase of flowers?"

"Correct!" He launched a karate blow at the offending teen.

"Ohmi_godhejustdropped__Lil'Yoshi-"_

The babbling teen suddenly stopped, eyes wide as Ichigo glowered at him.

"Question two. _Why is there a vase of flowers there?"_

"B-because some kid died there?"

"Then question three."

Ichigo leaned even closer.

"_Why is that vase of flowers knocked over?"_

"'Cause we knocked it over with our skateboards?" muttered a particularly dense teen. "Seriously, I don't get – "

*crunch*

_"THEN DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD APOLOGISE?"_

The young girl was suddenly rendered _extremely visible_ to the gang. Her spiritual body was in the same condition as her physical body just prior to death; that is to say, not in a good state.

The pair of them watched as the other boys ran away shrieking about ghosts and the supernatural, before Ichigo turned back to the girl's spirit again with an almost fond expression on his face.

"Sorry about that…"

"No, thank you, onii-chan." She smiled at him. "I can rest again now."

Ichigo righted the vase again, although he couldn't do much for the bent and broken flowers within. "I'll get you some fresh ones tomorrow," he promised, before turning around and making his way back home again, somewhat preoccupied.

The monster he'd seen today was bothering. It brought back bad memories.

With Karin and Yuzu, he'd been keeping up a façade. The ghosts that were normally around were all right, mainly, apart from the annoying ones that kept pestering him all the time for things to do for them. He did, admittedly, help them, but it was intensely irritating when you were trying to hold an ordinary conversation with a spirit speaking _right into your ear._

Then there were the other kind. The ones that brought back bad memories.

_"Kaa-chan… please… wake up…"_

He flinched at the thought. There weren't many of that kind, and apparently Karin couldn't see them, despite the fact that she was able to see normal ghosts. That didn't stop Ichigo from hearing them, or seeing them. More than once he'd been forced to sprint, tugging a ghost along with him in order to escape ravening jaws.

He tried not to think about their screams at nighttime, although he did, occasionally wonder if Uryuu was out there somewhere, fighting them.

Uryuu was… complicated. Ichigo still wasn't sure whether he had imagined the entire thing that night, or whether the entire thing was a dream. The memories of that time still seemed entirely surreal, and had it not been for the times he had caught glimpses of those monsters again, he might have dismissed it out of hand. As it was, the entire thing seemed like a bad nightmare. He'd half-wanted to ask about the entire thing, but then Uryuu had vanished for seven years up until both of them had gone to Karakura High together, and he wasn't entirely sure he still wanted to reopen old wounds by that time.

He'd been friendly enough, albeit somewhat cooler than he had remembered. When Ichigo had asked where he'd been, Uryuu had merely shrugged and replied that he had had a disagreement with Ryuuken in the end. Apparently his relationship with his father had deteriorated considerably. Ichigo had offered to give him a place to stay at his house for the time being if there were problems, at which the other had mentioned that it was fine, and he had moved out entirely.

Ichigo wasn't quite sure _what _to make of that, to be perfectly honest. Admittedly his own father was… eccentric, to say the least, and annoying at times – particularly when he decided to wake up his 'precious son' with a flying kick to the face, or started weeping over the six-foot poster of Masaki about his children. Somehow he doubted Uryuu's father would be like that, given his son's demeanour.

"SON! You're _late!"_

He dodged a flying kick to the skull as his father crashed out into the street, carried by the momentum of the missed attack.

"Is that how you greet your son who just returned from performing an exorcism?" he yelled back, sprinting up the stairs to dump his bag on his desk next to his bed.

"Dinner's ready, Ichi-nii," came Yuzu's voice just as Isshin came back in the hallway and started ranting about his delinquent son not obeying house rules.

"Dammit oyajii, I'm 15 now!" he yelled right back down the stairs as he shut his bedroom door behind him. "What kind of father sets a 7 pm limit? I'm in _high school!"_

_Nope… definitely can't see Uryuu living here._

* * *

He leaned back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. At least it was relatively quiet now, and his work was mostly finished. He might not be the top of the class like Uryuu, but Ichigo still prided himself in doing well in his school work.

_Yeah… much better…_

Ichigo blinked at the black butterfly fluttering over his bed.

_…the window isn't open. How did it get in-?_

This was the point where an old-fashioned wooden door slid open to admit what appeared to be a midget teenager in black robes. With a sword.

"It's near…" she murmured.

He twitched, just as the latest ghost came floating through the door, causing her to look up and draw her blade.

"_Wait, what are you doing! I don't want to go to hell-!"_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, stepping in and grabbing the midget by the shoulder.

"You… can see me?" she asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, so get that thing the hell away from – "

"This is… unusual." She moved closer to him until she was right in his face, staring.

Ichigo twitched. "What?"

"Very well… then I shall explain." She produced a notebook, an object that filled Ichigo with dread. "I am… a shinigami. My responsibility is to send souls to the afterlife."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at the term. _She looks… the same way Uryuu did that night. _"Right. So you're claiming to be a shinigami?"

"Yes." She nodded solemnly.

"And you come from a place called Seireitei."

"Yes."

"And you were sent to extinguish an evil spirit."

"Yes."

"And that's your Death Note," he deadpanned.

"…what is a Death Note?"

"Never mind… I believe you."

"Really?" she asked curiously. "In that case, can you let me get on with my job?" She moved towards the cowering soul in the corner of the room.

"Hey. I didn't say you could just do whatever you wanted, midget!"

She twitched. "What did you just call me?"

"Midget. Because obviously you're a midget-shinigami-"

The midget-shinigami twitched, before twisting out of his grip and pointing her fingers directly at him.

"Hey, what-"

"Bakudo no 1: Sai!"

Ichigo suddenly found himself bound in place by invisible restraints.

"What the hell?"

"This is kido, an ancient art used by shinigami to fight. I have lived over ten times longer than you, and you dare insult me?" She smirked at his position on the floor, adjusting the book under her arm. "Now then…" And suddenly she was in front of the spirit, the hilt of her katana pressed against his forehead.

"_No… I…"_

"Don't worry. The place you are headed to is not Hell, but Rukongai," she intoned as the soul began to apparently disintegrate, before another black butterfly appeared where he had lain, fluttering off.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked, still wary. Especially since he was currently tied up on the floor.

The shinigami turned to face him. "I performed konso. It is part of a shinigami's duties…" She removed the notebook. "I'll explain with extra-clear pictures so even an idiot like you can understand."

"No, really," Ichigo protested, "you don't have to. Just take these damn things off me-"

"Shut up and listen."

He twitched.

"There are two types of soul. One is called the _plus_. It is the most common type of spirit, and they generally look human and are the 'ghosts' most people think of." She scribbled something in her notebook with a black marker before proudly displaying a retarded-looking rabbit with love hearts drawn all around it, and the word 'Plus – good spirit' written beneath.

"The other type of spirit is called_ hollow._ They attack both the dead and the living and attempt to eat their souls. They are commonly referred to as evil spirits." She pulled away the notebook once more to add more scribbles to it, then revealed what seemed to be a teddy bear with evil eyebrows and lightning sparks around it on a black background, labelled 'Hollow – bad spirit'.

A memory came back of a pterodactyl-like creature, drawn in a book.

She looked at him over the top of the book. "Do you have any questions so far?"

"Yeah." Ichigo raised his chin off the floor. "Why are your drawings so crappy?"

The shinigami crouched in front of him, removing the lid from her marker before-

"Hey! What're you doing to my face? My fa- ow, that hurt!" He squirmed. "Dammit, let _go of this thing!"_

She stood up, before turning away from him. "I will continue with my explanation, despite your stupidity and blindness to art. Shinigami have two duties. One is to send the plus on to Rukongai with konso, as you have seen. The second is to extinguish Hollows… this is my current mission."

_That would explain why they keep vanishing… both the normal ghosts and the monstrous creatures I saw… but then…_

Ichigo stopped attempting to wipe off the marker as she shoved the notebook in his face again, complete with more drawings.

"If that's your mission, why are you hanging around here then?" he asked, warily, before it kicked in. "There's a hollow around _here?"_

"That would be the case, yes."

"Wh… _what?_!" Ichigo spluttered. "Why're you just hanging around here, then? Hurry up and get rid of it!"

"Well, you see…" The shinigami turned to face the door, frowning. "I can no longer sense its presence..."

And then the screaming began. Ichigo knew that noise well. It was the one that kept him awake at nights, most often.

It was also very close.

_Shit! Karin, Yuzu and Dad!_

"It is as if a great power is hindering my sen-"

"What the hell are you waiting for? Can't you hear that _noise?" _Ichigo yelled at her in desperation. If they're this close, they might attack my family again!

"You…" Dawning realisation spread across her face.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu's voice was high-pitched with terror.

_Crap!_

"Where are you going? Let me go, dammit! I need to help Yuzu!"

"Shut up and stay here!" The shinigami unsheathed her blade once more, turning towards him as she made her way towards the door. "There is nothing you can do! The only thing that will change will be that the number of victims will rise! Leave it to me!" she instructed as she left, sprinting down the stairs.

_Nothing you can do._

_Nothing._

_Powerless._

_Just like then… I'm weak. I couldn't save Mom._

"Ichi-nii…you okay?" His younger sister was lying on the floor.

"Karin!" he cried, attempting to come closer. She looked to be in pain, but in his current position there wasn't anything he could do about it –

"Good… it hasn't come here… It happened so suddenly… we were attacked by something huge, and I thought… I had to warn you…"

He struggled again.

"I could see it a little… it looked like Yuzu and papa couldn't… before it sees you, you should get away…" She slumped.

Despair was taken over by rising anger.

**_I WILL NEVER BE POWERLESS AGAIN! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I WON'T LET THEM DIE!_**

* * *

Uryuu flinched at the sensation of a hollow's reiatsu. It was close to Ichigo. _Too close for his liking. _He lay down on the sofa, preparing himself for the process of pushing his soul out of his body –

_No. There's already a shinigami there. You can't reveal yourself, or there will be too many questions. If an official shinigami finds you…_

_What if Ichigo dies, though? _he asked the voice of his zanpakuto.

There was silence for a brief period, before the reply finally came.

_You will have to trust in him._

* * *

Rukia flinched at the force of the reiatsu she could sense from upstairs.

_That reiatsu… there's no way that could be from a mere human!_

And then the boy came out of the house, through the hole in the wall.

_He managed to break my kido?_

There was a wooden baton of some kind in his hand, and he seemed apparently incensed by the small figure visible in the hollow's fist. _His sister, then…_

"Yuzu!" he shouted, raising the bat. _Idiot… There's nothing that thing can do against a hollow of this calibre! I don't know how I managed to miss it, but… it must be close to the Menos class! There's no way a mere human can defeat it!_

"Ichi…go…" she said weakly, just as the hollow slammed down with one bulky fist, shattering the pavement. The boy managed to leap back in time.

"Fool! What do you think you're doing!" She readied herself for the inevitable.

The hollow flung the girl at Ichigo, causing him to fall over backwards as he caught her.

"None of your family have had their souls eaten yet… so don't lose focus!"

"But then… why did the hollow attack…" he asked, before his voice suddenly trailed off into silence.

"Hollows generally eat mainly plus… but from time to time, they may choose living people if they have souls with high reiatsu."

"You mean that thing was there for me." The boy's voice was suddenly flat, expressionless. "I'm the reason…"

Rukia turned to him fully. "That wasn't what I mea-" She cut herself off when she realised that his eyes were no longer focused on her, but a point above her head.

"Behind you!" he yelled, just as the hollow swiped out at her, sending her flying into the wall.

_Damn… leaving my back unguarded was a rookie's mistake… careless…_

"You want my soul, don't you. Just like the other one did."

Ichigo was standing now, facing the hollow as it towered over him.

"Then… fight me for it, dammit! I'm the one you want!" he shouted, as it rushed towards him, jaws opened wide to devour.

The boy swung with the baseball bat which splintered on the mask He followed up with a wild punch. There was a cracking noise as the hollow screamed, backing off for a second. Rukia could see a hairline crack on the hollow's mask now.

_He did that with the force of a punch?_

"Ha! How'd you like tha-"

The hollow's shape blurred suddenly.

_A high-speed technique?_

It rematerialized a few metres behind the boy.

"Where'd it – "

There was no time for words or shikai. She used a sudden burst of shunpo in order to get herself between the hollow and the boy in time.

Teeth closed on her.

* * *

"Shinigami?"

The shinigami slumped to the floor, bloodied.

"Idiot… I already told you you can't kill this thing with such a method… or did you think it would leave if you gave your soul for it to eat?"

"I'm sorry…" The wounds looked bad. Ichigo didn't know what shinigami were capable of living through, but an ordinary human wouldn't be able to survive like this for long without some medical attention. For starters, she was bleeding out from the wounds on her stomach.

_It's all my fault…_

"There is one way left to save your family." The shinigami pulled herself into an upright position, letting out a hiss at the pain before pressing her hands against the open wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"How?"

She pointed the blade at him. "You must accept this blade… and become a shinigami."

"What…" His mind was suddenly blank.

_The power to protect. I won't have to listen helplessly any more._

"How do I do this?" he asked, accepting the blade as the hollow lifted its head, long tongue reaching out of the mask's mouth to lick the blood off its teeth.

"Pierce your heart with this zanpakuto. I'll give you half of my reiatsu. You'll be able to fight the hollow temporarily… long enough… if your reiatsu is high enough to sustain that power…"

He glanced over at the hollow.

"Thank you, shinigami. I…"

"It isn't 'shinigami'… my name is Rukia Kuchiki." She propped herself up against the wall, still holding the hilt of the zanpakuto.

"…Ichigo Kurosaki."

He didn't hesitate as the blade drove into his heart.

_I can't let anyone else die because of my mistakes!_

* * *

Uryuu Ishida watched as the wide spirit ribbon belonging to Ichigo Kurosaki slowly changed from its usual silvery-grey to a deep, bloody crimson.

"Hmm… I suppose you were correct."

It had taken a considerable amount of self-restraint to not go out and help immediately. He'd seen this shinigami currently helping him. It seemed she had been assigned to the town to purify hollows for the time being. She had seemed competent enough at the time, but where Ichigo was involved, things tended to get more complicated. _Particularly due to his high reiatsu… not to mention that hollow was powerful._

_Well then, Kurosaki… what will you do when you learn of my true nature again?_


	23. Return to Halcyon: Restart

**A/N: **PQ = Penultimate Quincy. It doesn't really sound as good as 'Last Quincy', really, but we have Soken to think about... I keep using that as my username for stuff though. xD There is a certain catchiness to it, though. Ishida doesn't know about his father since he isn't currently active...

* * *

Uryuu tried very, _very _hard to ignore Ichigo's wildly fluctuating shinigami reiatsu in class. This was more difficult than it sounds. He also attempted to ignore the female shinigami's terrible attempts at fitting into modern-day society, not to mention her poor Japanese syntax.

_The way she talks, you'd think we were still in the eighteenth century or something…_

He twitched. Ichigo might have been his friend, but it was equivalent to a laser beam pointing into his eyes… except much, much bigger. Uryuu was actually having minor trouble detecting other reiatsu as a result, which was quite something…

_…damn it! How long do I have to put up with this for?_

A pair of hands dropped over his eyes, covering them effectively.

"Guess who~"

"Asano-san, could you kindly remove yourself from my person," he managed without turning around.

"Damn… how'd you know it was me?" Keigo muttered, downcast.

"Because nobody else would ever do such a thing."

"Only because you're so _cooold, _Uryuu… and why can't you call me Keigo instead?" Thankfully, his attention was suddenly diverted by something else before he could enter a long rant. "Hey, is that a new transfer student?"

"Weren't you paying attention, Asano-san?" Mizuiro came over. "She just transferred today… her family had to move suddenly, so it was an awkward time."

"Don't call me Asano-san!" Keigo wept. "I keep telling you guys…"

Mizuiro smiled. "Sure thing, Asano-san."

"Really? I'm afraid I don't remember that, Asano-san." Uryuu looked away, adjusting his glasses. _Maybe I should write him a general guide or something and drop it in his locker._

_…you'd actually do something like that?_

_It'd be easier than having to put up with that reiatsu everywhere. He practically leaks the stuff. Like a rusty colander._

_Why would a rusty colander leak any more than a normal one?_ Ame asked curiously.

Uryuu inwardly rolled his eyes. _It doesn't. It just sounds better._

"Heeey… it looks like Ichi's hitting it off well with the new transfer student – huh? Where're they going?"

"Probably on a tour of the school, since she's a transfer student," Uryuu muttered, picking up the soon-to-be skin for a soft plush rabbit. He couldn't stuff it here, perhaps, but then at least he could make a start on the basic shape of the thing –

"They're dating _already?"_

"Don't make such a fuss, Asano-san. You're never going to get a girlfriend that way."

_"I asked you not to call me Asano-saaaan!" _He flailed_. "_Mizuir___ooooo!"_

– at which point Ochi-sensei came in and told everyone to sit down and shut up, effectively ending Keigo's wailing for the time being.

As the lesson began, Uryuu started taking notes, making an extra copy for Ichigo since it seemed he wouldn't be back any time soon and intermittently adding instructions to a piece of paper. It would get typed up later, since Ichigo would probably recognise his handwriting and get suspicious…

* * *

_Huh?_

On top of the neatly handwritten notes that Uryuu had written out (something that Ichigo was extremely grateful for) and a reprimand for bunking off (something he was not quite so grateful for), lay a thick pocket-sized typed-out booklet apparently titled _Shinigami: A Guide for Dummies._

_…what, Rukia made this for me?_ He groaned in anticipation of the crappy drawings within, before flicking through it. It was surprisingly informative, not to mention the diagrams and pictures were created by someone who actually knew their way around an image editing programme. Given the state of Rukia's old-fashioned Japanese, it seemed unlikely that she knew much of computers.

Flipping it to the back, he read through the blurb.

_Have shinigami abilities but unsure how to use them to best effect? Have terrible control over your reiatsu and want to learn the basics? Don't worry, this booklet will assist you in this matter if you don't have much time available on your hands. Designed for the working shinigami with other jobs!_

_…'working shinigami with other jobs'? What the hell?_

There was a weird little starlike logo on the bottom right-hand corner of the page, too. Apparently the author was one PQ, whatever that meant… there wasn't anything more than the two letters, and he didn't know anyone with a name beginning in those initials.

Ichigo shrugged, pocketing it for now. He could figure it out later.

* * *

...I actually updated _regularly_ for once. I'd say the world was ending, but we already had one false alarm this year...


	24. Return to Halcyon: Recall

Uryuu was at least partly thankful that someone else was picking up part of his shinigami workload. It had been a while since he'd seen any others around on a regular basis, which was irritating, particularly since Sensei had told him that the shinigami would make it so that he didn't have to use his abilities.

_Just like that time… when they were late..._

* * *

_Uryuu had been ten at the time. Sensei had tried to teach him as best as he could, but the one lesson he had imprinted the deepest was that he was never to use the Quincy powers purely on their own._

_When he'd asked why, Souken had told him that the Quincy abilities destroyed the soul rather than purifying it in the manner that a shinigami's abilities did. To do such a thing was worse than murder; denying a soul's chance at rebirth and redemption._

_There had been hollows. More than usual. It was almost as if they had been called somehow into the Living World. Uryuu had heard of hollow bait before, being used to lure hollows in great numbers towards the Quincy camps for the sake of destruction, but he doubted that his sensei would ever do such a thing for no reason._

_Souken had told him to leave, that the shinigami would be coming and that he did not want his grandson to be taken by them. He'd run, but turned back, watching his grandfather restrain wave after wave of hollows… but there were too many for one man to deal with._

I can't just let him die!

"_Fly, Ame no Koenuishi."_

_He launched volleys of the shikai-release arrows at the hollows, the blades vanishing and rematerializing once they had passed through their targets.__ The attention began turning to him as the prisons began to shatter, with more hollows coming through the still-open garganta. Even with his abilities, it was still more than one person could deal with._

_After what had seemed like an age, the garganta had finally slammed shut, stemming the flow of hollows into the Living World before he keeled over from exhaustion._

_Ryuuken had been furious._

_It had taken a week of recovering from reiatsu depletion, during which his father had made his displeasure known through icy silence or cutting words. He'd tried to sneak into his mother's__ hospital room, only to encounter Ryuuken on the way there and be dragged back._

Why? How can they just stand aside and do nothing? Sensei could have died then!

* * *

Nonetheless, he wasn't entirely sure that Ichigo wasn't doing more harm than good, what with his ridiculously high levels of reiatsu. With something like that, he could draw in more hollows than he actually _destroyed_ in the first place unless he learned a decent modicum of control over it. Hopefully he would read the guide he'd written with Ame's help, although whether it would be of much use was something that remained to be seen. Some of the information Ame had requested he write down had seemed fairly irrelevant to Ichigo, although he'd duly copied it out anyway.

He noted, with a sense of unease, that there were faint traces of hollow on Inoue – just enough to worry him about an imminent attack.

_Come to think of it… didn't she have a brother?__ I seem to remember Arisawa-san comforting her about – oh shit._

Uryuu sped up his pace. He _had_ seen a male spirit occasionally following her, although he hadn't met the man personally in life.

_Kurosaki will probably only notice when the hollow comes through. I should probably keep watch… although… a newly hollowified soul isn't particularly likely to be strong… Even so, it's best to keep an eye on things. I have no desire to see Inoue-san dead._

He waited, hoping for some kind of response from his zanpakuto, but Ame was silent on this matter, as he had so often been recently. Uryuu had been concerned about that as well, but it was hardly as if there was anyone to _ask_. Souken's knowledge of zanpakuto was minimal, and if he brought up the matter with Ryuuken that would be practically like admitting to his father that he was really a shinigami.

Or something like that. Uryuu wasn't exactly sure _what _the correct term would be for a shinigami/Quincy hybrid, but he was pretty certain that Ryuuken would like it even less than he liked his son's involvement in the spiritual realm (and that was saying something), which meant that he was pretty much stuffed with regards to learning any more about zanpakuto whilst Ame was in one of his moods. Unless he talked to Kuchiki-san, which would result in things getting messy and Seireitei being drawn even further into his life...

_Actually… that isn't quite right, _he thought, as his mind turned back to Ame's origins.

_Maybe it's time I paid a visit to that shopkeeper__ again…_

* * *

_Chapter 1: __Intoduction_

_If you are reading this, you have shinigami abilities and are an unofficial shinigami. Either that or someone gave you this book as a prank, in which case, you can stop reading because there really isn't any point in you reading this as it's a complete work of fiction and it won't be able to help you in any way._

_Essentially, a shinigami's task is to purify souls, as you are probably aware. This involves sending ordinary souls on to the afterlife, and cleansing corrupted souls (or hollows) of the sins they have committed in that form, permitting them to pass on (or sending them to hell, if they have sinned in life as well as consuming souls in death)._

_In general, the official shinigami will do their job, but they tend to have a crappy sense of timing. If you are an unofficial shinigami, we recommend you stay well away from the official shinigami, since they probably won't take well to you. If you're an official shinigami, you shouldn't need this anyway since you went to the Shinigami Academy._

_There are many abilities that a shinigami should possess in order to make the task of purification considerably easier. In essence, any shinigami worth their salt has above-average reiatsu, which allows them to wield their zanpakuto – the primary tool of a shinigami. The four basic abilities a well-rounded shinigami should be capable of are kido, zanjutsu, hakudo and hohou..._

* * *

Ichigo still hadn't figured out the origin of the pamphlet. Rukia, when he'd asked her, had denied all knowledge of the thing, although she had been puzzled by it. Apparently there _was _another shinigami around, because she'd seen him, but no, she didn't know his name, and she hadn't seen his face either. Given that he'd found the pamphlet at school, it seemed most likely that it was someone from his school. Someone who had noticed his newly acquired shinigami abilities, so someone who was spiritually aware –

He bashed his head against the desk.

It was so _obvious,_ after all.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, turning around from whatever she was doing in that infernal notebook of hers.

"It's nothing. I just need to talk to someone at school tomorrow – "

Something beeped urgently, causing Ichigo to stop talking and Rukia to fumble around in her satchel for something.

"What is that?"

"It's a hollow detection device. There's something coming through in about five minutes, you need to get going now," Rukia explained as she pulled the familiar glove on.

Ichigo groaned as she smacked him on the back of his head, causing his soul to separate and his body to slump over on the desk. He quickly hauled it over to the desk, just in case Yuzu came in and tried to wake him up or something.

"Let's go."

* * *

Uryuu felt the familiar faint trembling in the air that signalled a hollow's imminent arrival in the Living World, and looked up from his work.

_It feels like a strong one, too… _He cursed mentally, before rebuking himself. _Obviously it's more important that nobody dies tonight. I have faith in Ichigo, admittedly, but…_

He sat in a comfortable position on the bed. To be honest, it wasn't really _necessary,_ but Uryuu always found that being careless with his body tended to lead a painful crick in the neck the next morning. His breathing slowed gradually as he closed his eyes.

Ame had mentioned that it was possible to leave one's body without being near-fatally injured in the first place. He supposed it made sense; after all, Kuchiki had a gigai. It wasn't as if he saw her with fatal injuries on a regular basis. Besides, something like that would be ridiculously wasteful, and lead to a lot of awkward questions with the police…

With about as much fuss as taking off a suit, Uryuu Ishida stepped out of his body.

Zanpakuto; check. Window; open. Lockpicks; present. There'd been one embarrassing moment when he'd left using the door rather than the window and ended locking himself out of the building. Shinigami were capable of many things, but walking through walls was not, apparently, one of them.

He could sense Ame's presence there now, stronger, a comforting sensation in the back of his mind. With one last glance at the room, he leapt out the window.

* * *

**A/N: **Back at university... now to just get on with my thermodynamics essay. Updates will be more regular than they were over the summer. For those of you who read it, Incarnae will be finished fairly shorty. I think I've given up on using a 100-word-limit for the ending, though. TWIBW is getting more love than some of my older ideas, really... and there will be more random oneshots up as well. So, yeah.

And I have no idea why I put the A/N at the bottom of the page this time.


	25. RtH: Look But Don't Touch

**A/N:** Gah. It's been a while... I sort of wanted to make some headway on TWiBaW, and then this got left by the wayside a bit. e.e Apologies for the short update, but the two stories are running on the same sort of base timeline and it's getting confusing.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Uryuu arrived at the location of the hollow attack.

He cursed at the sight of Rukia Kuchiki attempting to look inconspicuous whilst talking to what would, to any normal person walking past, appear to be thin air. Ichigo was there too, oh yes, complete in shinigami regalia and with a ridiculously huge sword.

_Does he really think he's invisible like that? I mean… there are any number of people in this town who can see ghosts in one way or another. Even his sisters… wait, this apartment block looks familiar._

Reaching out with his senses, he detected the faint yet familiar sensation of both Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue. Uryuu cursed silently. _Probably the hollow that was once her brother marked her out for the kill._

And then everything went to hell in a handbasket as reality rent open in a narrow slice of darkness hanging several feet above the pavement. A single arm reached through the gap between the dimensions as the rest of the hollow slid out. It was a mainly serpentine creature, with two clawed arms and a relatively human torso, much in the manner of a naga.

The hollow smashed the window open, breaking into the apartment. Ichigo followed it, leaping up onto the window-ledge.

_That moron is going to get himself killed if he keeps this up._

Uryuu aimed carefully; he would get one shot, and accidentally shooting one of his friends was _not_ his intention. If he was careful, he could break the mask and then –

_Wait._

_What? If I leave it like this –_

_He is going to have to fight his own battles at some point. You can't be there for him forever._

_That's not a normal hollow, though! There's no way that's freshly turned, it has to be adjuchas rank at least!_

Ichigo's blade swung forth, before rebounding off the tough scales as the hollow lashed out, flinging the Substitute Shinigami through the window. It followed, slithering out through the window.

"You stole her from me… now I'll take that soul of yours from you, shinigami!" it hissed as one claw swiped downwards.

_Okay, this has gone far enough. _Concentrating, he condensed the air around the creature, slowing down its movements as it shrieked angrily. Uryuu gritted his teeth, focusing on keeping the barrier in place long enough for Ichigo to take the creature's head off. His friend did not fail to do so, causing the hollow's outside form to dissipate and revealing the true form of the soul within.

Rukia Kuchiki looked up, noticing him suddenly.

"Hey, who're you? Come back down here!"

_Time to start running, I think._


End file.
